Sweat
by nellie12
Summary: COMPLETE. Kurt was having a bad day until he found badboy!Blaine in the boy's locker room, furiously swinging at the school's punching bag. Sweat shouldn't be so attractive. They talk and get to know each other really, really well.
1. Lost Keys

**Sweat**

_A/N: badboy!Blaine gives Kurt a few pointers on boxing. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT :)_

* * *

Today was exhausting.

Kurt didn't know where to start. Between his History teacher talking for 45 minutes straight, Finn _accidentally_ getting ketchup on the sleeve of his Marc Jacobs cashmere polo, and having to spend most of seventh period helping Tina get ice and red dye # 7 off her face, it was just a very long day.

Lucky enough, the day was now coming to and end. Now Kurt was approaching his car, preparing to leave after a glee club meeting where Rachel and Mr. Schue argued over her allotment of solos. Kurt's hands dug around his over the shoulder bag about five different times in search of his car keys, checking and rechecking pockets, before finally looking through his overcoat and finding nothing.

_Shit, _Kurt thought, _I left them in my gym locker._ _I was the first out of glee club for absolutely no reason._

Kurt lazily turned around with a huff, dragging his feet towards the school building once more. Then he thought of the idea that the locker room might be locked and picked up his pace a little. It was afterhours and Coach Beiste was more than likely gone for the day. He could leave his SUV in the parking lot to hitch a ride with Puck and Finn, sure, but he enjoyed having his intelligence level at the height it was. Who knew what would happen after fifteen minutes in a car with the two of them?

The halls were seemingly quiet which was expected. There was no football or hockey practice this afternoon, so thankfully he didn't have to worry about being pushed against a locker. That would just make this day even more splendid.

His boots sounded against the floor a couple more times before Kurt was gratefully pushing open the _unlocked _door to the boys' locker room. He was caught off guard by loud and repetitive sounds of impact, thuds so loud they had an echo, and groans from a muffled voice.

Kurt wondered who would be in the locker room this late, and why. He wanted nothing more than to leave when the school bell rang, not even a minute after, so someone _willingly_ staying behind was a foreign concept to him.

He quietly made his way over to where the noise was sounding, doing a good job of silencing his usually obnoxiously loud Jimmy Choo's as he found the source.

Kurt found Blaine Anderson, McKinley's recent mid-year transfer and reputable bad boy tearing away at the old beat up punching bag. He honestly had never seen anybody using it before now, but he didn't mind this sight at all.

Blaine was dressed in a white wife beater and black sweats, a change from the usual leather jacket he'd wear over grey t-shirts and ripped jeans. His hair was curly and breaking free from its gel as trails of sweat ran down the sides of his tanned face.

Kurt didn't mean to watch. He was supposed to go to his gym locker and get his car keys, and from there just leave and go home. Though that was initially his plan, he somehow let himself become transfixed on the definition of Blaine's arms as they swung at the bag, and his heart broke looking at the hurt on Blaine's face as he fought. The boy would groan underneath his breath, and Kurt watched in silence, swearing he heard him say '_you can't hurt me' _over and over again.

They'd never really spoken. In fact, Blaine didn't really speak to anyone. He was this mysterious, quiet kid that always stayed in detention for doing something beyond stupid.

Last week alone he had managed to get in trouble for smoking in class, marking up the desks, tagging up some jocks locker, and skateboarding through the hallways. How he wasn't expelled was a mystery to Kurt.

They had a class together and Blaine sat two rows over and one seat up from Kurt. He was oddly well behaved in that class, Kurt noticed, even though he didn't actually do any work. He found it strange that Blaine was controlled in that particular setting, which was why he didn't understand the bad boy's actions elsewhere.

There was one day Kurt was working on an essay in the library. Blaine came in on his skateboard making a racket, ignoring the librarians pleas for him to stop doing that before sitting across from Kurt and pulling a book out. Kurt would curiously look up through his lashes at the kid, waiting for him to do something horribly rude like every other kid at that school usually did when they were this close to him, but nothing happened. Blaine only read his book with his hood pulled far over his head, not paying much attention to the rest of the world. Kurt found out he was staring when Blaine glanced up, and he quickly averted his gaze back to his homework, an embarrassed shade of red.

Though Blaine could do really horrible things, Kurt noticed he did have a nice side. Blaine picked up Kurt's books after this asshole jock Azimio knocked them out his hands a couple weeks back. He glanced at Kurt as he handed them back, shrugging at the boy's blue eyes and gracious smile as Kurt thanked him, before skating away.

Thinking back to it… that was the same jock that had graffiti on his locker… Azimio had a huge drawing of a very intricate cock on his locker, under the letters 'U, R, and A', and signed 'Blaine' with very pretty penmanship, but Kurt didn't want to try and link the two. It was probably coincidence. Blaine probably felt like doing something rude and offensive and targeted a random locker.

Right?

He also showed up at the blood drive the school had this week. That had to be proof he had a heart. He was helping to save a life, and Kurt, who was volunteering to help, smiled when he saw him there.

Before Kurt could snap out of his thoughts and even look away from the hazel eyed boy, the constant sound of Blaine's glove against the bag had ceased and his heavy breathing could clearly be heard. Kurt realized Blaine was looking directly at him and his heart raced from the embarrassment of being caught like that.

Now it'd be all over the school that he's a creepy stalker that watched kids working out.

"I-I'm sorry," Kurt voiced quickly, evidently a stuttering mess. He took a few steps forward and went to his gym locker as Blaine watched him silently, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here…"

He started putting in the combination as the sounds of punches entered the atmosphere again. Kurt was just happy that Blaine hadn't begun taking out those frustrations on him for standing there in what seemed to be a private moment.

All seemed to be forgiven, and Kurt was happy.

He got his locker opened and pushed the spare hairspray, facial cream, and cologne to the side, before digging under his gym uniform and finding what he was looking for. Opening the flap to his satchel, Kurt placed his keys safely on an inside pocket before closing the door and turning to leave.

The punching stopped again and Kurt, against his better judgment, chanced a glance to see why.

Blaine was staring at him intently, the punching bag still swaying back and forth from the beating. His chest was glistening from a sheen coat of sweat, rising and falling with each deep breath.

Kurt cleared his throat nervously under the gaze of the bad boy. He shifted back and forth on both feet before acknowledging the idea that Blaine more than likely wanted him to leave.

"U-Umm… I-I'm… bye."

He was about to leave when Blaine finally spoke. His voice was deep and firm as he posed the question.

"Hummel, right?"

Kurt swallowed, turning to face him again. "Kurt Hummel. Yes."

Blaine nodded, stilling the punching bag. "I'm Blaine."

He saw Kurt start to smile and Blaine looked down at the ground. It always did the same thing to him. His heart would start to speed up in a way he couldn't explain. That's why he convinced himself to stop stealing glances from Kurt when he was laughing with those losers he sang around the school with at random times of the day and that's why he told himself to stop looking now.

"Yeah," Kurt replied bashfully. "I know who you are. I'm pretty sure everyone in McKinley does."

Blaine let himself smirk as he went back to punching the bag. It was true. His reputation was a wild one. He heard a kid telling his friend he had to transfer to McKinley because he set his old teachers on fire, one by one. It had to be the stupidest rumor he ever heard in his life. But all the ignorant idiots were staying away so he let it rock.

Kurt thought about leaving now that Blaine went back to what he was doing, but now he wasn't in such a rush. Suddenly he wanted to know a little more about this kid. Maybe Blaine felt the same about him since he had actually initiated a conversation.

"Do you come here a lot?" Kurt questioned, apparently catching Blaine off guard. The boy gave him a sly smile as he turned to face him again.

"That's an original pick up line." Blaine answered, shaking his head and giving the bag two quick jabs.

Kurt blanched as he realized he sounded like a corny middle aged man in a bar perving on some unsuspecting college student. "N-No," he laughed nervously, "I'm not trying t-to pick you up, or anything… oh god I-I'm just going to go."

"Wait," Blaine smiled, grabbing the bag to stop it before facing Kurt's direction. "I'm always in here alone and I don't really know people at this school. It'd be cool if you gave me some company…"

Kurt stared at him in disbelief for a moment, finding it weird that Blaine Anderson was speaking _and_ smiling, and it was directed at him of all people. He nodded before Blaine's face could change any more than it had begun to because of his hesitance.

"Sure. I mean I don't need to be anywhere or anything."

Blaine smiled softly. "Cool."

Kurt sat his bag down next to him on a changing bench as he leant against the lockers, watching Blaine throwing uppercuts into the punching bag. The back of his shirt was wet as his muscles flexed, arms driving hard into the leather as he grunted. Kurt found his eyes trailing to Blaine's waist and then lower over the curve in his black sweats, but then Blaine turned around and they snapped back up to his face with a guilty smile.

"We can talk if you want." Blaine voiced, "I don't want you to be bored just standing there watching me do this," he laughed a little, returning to the bag.

Kurt bit his lip. _I don't mind watching you do that at all. _

"When did you start boxing?" Kurt asked instead.

"A couple years ago," Blaine answered almost breathlessly. He slowed down his actions a little so that he could actively participate in a conversation. "I got beat up pretty bad my freshman year. It was horrible, actually. And I decided I wasn't going to be put through that again."

He rolled his shoulders and began stretching his neck a little before returning to his punching, "My parents made me transfer, and once I started going to my new school, I found someone I liked. He liked me too, so I asked him out. People didn't take that too kindly. Like I said," he stopped and turned to Kurt who was watching curiously, very much intrigued by the boy's back story. "I wasn't going to let it happen again. These guys approached me and they got their asses kicked. I got kicked out of school though."

Kurt smiled. "They had it coming, I guess."

"Exactly." Blaine rocketed a hook to the center of the bag with a grunt, swaying to the side and adding another combo. Kurt watched as it flew back and forth from the blows. "If McKinley doesn't work out I have to go to this private school my dad told me. Dalton, I think."

"I've heard of it." Kurt went to sit on a changing bench closest to Blaine. "The New Directions face their school's show choir at Regionals this year."

Blaine smirked, and Kurt frowned.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Nothing." he responded. "It's just that I don't find the fact that they have a show choir something that would make me happy to get banished there."

"I was just adding to the conversation," Kurt smiled as he spoke. "Besides, if you don't want to go there then stop behaving the way you do."

He watched Blaine continue his assault on the punching bag as the boy gave a few more blows before stopping completely.

"The New Directions is the name of the glee club?"

Kurt laughed. "God are we really that unknown? You've been here over a month and you don't know our name?"

Blaine shrugged. "It's nothing personal. I just didn't want to get too involved with this school. I'll probably be kicked out soon anyway."

Kurt hadn't answered, still watching the boy as he connected punches.

"Puck's the kid with the mohawk right?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the question but nodded anyway. "Yeah. Why?"

Blaine threw two quick jabs, avoiding Kurt's face. "You two seem close."

"Oh." Kurt answered shortly. "That's my brother's best friend so we're… I don't know… almost close? I guess…"

Blaine smiled at the answer. He guessed that meant they weren't a couple which was cool. "Your brother is the tall dude, right?"

"Yeah," Kurt shook his head with a grin at the descriptions Blaine was giving him, "that would be Finn. He's my step-brother but we're close."

Blaine looked over to Kurt with a nod. "That's cool."

He was happy Kurt could have a good relationship with his brother. He hadn't really had that with his.

Kurt watched how relaxed Blaine had become since bringing up Puck and smirked to himself. "If I knew better I'd think you were jealous."

Blaine only smiled as an answer, punching some more.

They were quiet for a few moments, Kurt taking in the reality of what was happening, and Blaine enjoying the reality. He'd always wanted to talk to Kurt but he saw how the boy took a lot of heat at school. He didn't really want him getting into anything because of him.

"About what you said earlier… about my behavior," Blaine began in between punches, "It isn't really that simple."

"No?" Kurt asked, almost confused.

"No. I don't act like this because I like for people to be scared of me or anything, but I don't know…" he trailed of, pushing at the punching bag lazily, "it keeps the assholes away. No one's really wanted to mess with me. All the rumors going around are helping. Not many are true but they are keeping away the homophobic assholes that I'd only end up beating the crap out of anyway, so I won't have to transfer you know? It's a beautiful complication. If I behave stupidly, I won't get expelled for fighting. If I don't, kids will mess with me, and I will." he pulled off his gloves and held them under his arms, walking over to sit next to his new friend.

"I know Dalton is probably this amazing school that is peaceful and harmonious, but there's something at McKinley that I _really_ like."

Kurt smiled though his heart was racing from having the bad boy as close to him as Blaine was sitting right now.

"Dalton's a fancy private school. They probably have a slew of punching bags."

Blaine shrugged, watching how Kurt was looking down at his hands nervously. "That wasn't what I was referring to."

"I want to ask you something," Kurt said seriously. Blaine looked concerned but Kurt reassured him. "Nothing bad, I promise."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you tag Azimio's locker?"

Blaine started laughing. He wasn't expecting that question, but could understand why the beautiful boy had asked him it. "I love art. I want to make art. And his locker was the perfect surface."

"Seriously," Kurt nudged his side. "Was it just coincidence or did you have reason?"

"I had reason," Blaine admitted with a smile.

"Oh."

"Just like I had reason to stuff Karofsky's letterman jacket in the leftover chili the cafeteria ladies tried to serve. He put his hands on you and I don't think I was too fond of that." He stopped and thought, Kurt looking at him intently. "No. I really wasn't too fond of that."

"Why not?" The blue eyed boy questioned.

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know. I just don't want people putting their hands on you, Kurt."

They sat there a few moments longer before Kurt was shaking his head and clearing his throat. Trying to understand what was happening wasn't working too well. He just wanted to put it all behind him.

"Well it's good you have a release, you know?" Kurt changed the topic, "This looks like it's a great stress reliever."

The dark headed teen stood up, not failing to realize that Kurt changed the topic of their conversation completely from earlier with the 'slew of punching bags' thing, to where they were now.

"It's excellent stress relief actually. I get to release my anger here instead of doing it on people. I've lashed out at too many people in my life, believe it or not."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe I'll pick it up one day," he joked. Blaine smiled as well.

"Why not today?"

"I was kidding." the coiffed boy deadpanned. Blaine ignored him, grabbing his hand and dragging the boy over to the lone punching bag. Kurt looked down at his fingers laced with Blaine's and shook his head.

"No, no, no. I'm not about to do this."

"Yes you are."

Kurt folded his arms and put on his classic bitch face, shifting all his weight to the left. "I don't have the proper outfit for this and I refuse to get my clothes sweaty and gross. This is Marc by Marc Jacobs."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Change into your gym uniform."

"I don't like to sweat in that either thank you very much."

Kurt watched Blaine roll his eyes again and walk over to a black duffel bag by a row of lockers. "I have a spare tank top and some gym shorts. You can put them on," he dug in the bag and pulled out another white wife beater, "and I don't care how much you sweat. I've been thinking about making you sweat since I first saw you." he placed the clothes in Kurt's hands with a wink as the boy stared at him in disbelief. Had Blaine just casually admit something so sexual out loud? "So get changed and I'll show you a few things." he continued.

Kurt swallowed hard as the words finally hit him. That definitely sounded a lot like Blaine telling him he fantasized about him…. Never mind. The boy wasn't paying him much attention now though, so Kurt relaxed. Blaine began adjusting the gloves on his hands before taking a few more punches while waiting for Kurt to get dressed.

"You want me to undress and put on your clothing?"

Blaine turned around to face him. "Why are you still standing there? Hurry up."

Kurt stared at him oddly before walking over to his locker. He noticed it was in clear vision of Blaine and the punching bag but the boy was facing away from him. He placed his new friend's clothes down and began to undo his tie, putting in his combination and neatly placing it down in there before working on his button up. His mind went back to the polo he originally wore to school that morning and the ketchup on it and his anger for Finn grew quickly. Maybe boxing would do him some good.

After folding his button up and placing it alongside his other things, Kurt peeked back at Blaine to make sure he wasn't watching before pulling his t-shirt up and over his head. The cold air hit his body and he shivered, quickly grabbing Blaine's top and putting it on.

Blaine snuck a peek and smiled before returning focus to his boxing.

A few seconds after unbuckling his belt and undoing the buttons to his skin tight jeans, Kurt realized they would be fun to get out of in public. He began to shimmy, sliding the fabric over his hips as best he could as the sounds of the punching stopped completely.

At this point, his jeans were halfway off and he was pretty sure Blaine had a good look of him in his briefs.

"You need help?" the boy questioned sincerely, and Kurt could tell there was a big ass grin on his stupid face.

"I'm fine," Kurt answered, finally stepping out of them, "and I'd appreciate it," he looked at Blaine, "if you didn't watch me undress."

The bad boy smiled and turned away. "So much for trying to be considerate."

Kurt quickly placed his jeans inside and closed the locker, neatly putting his boots on the bench and bending over to pick up and put on the shorts. Blaine watched the whole time despite Kurt asking him not to and knew he'd never regretted. The boy's dark briefs showed off his ass perfectly and now Blaine found himself trying to fight off getting hard.

"Okay." Kurt approached him tightening the drawstring of Blaine's shorts. "What do I do?"

"Put these on first," Blaine said, pulling the gloves off once more and handing them over to his friend. He watched intently as Kurt fisted his way into them, staring at the boy's bare arms and chest, before continuing. "Then the rest is simple. You beat the shit out of that huge lug of leather."

Kurt laughed, getting used to the weight of the boxing gloves. "Sounds simple."

"Now I want you to think about whatever it is that gets you the most upset. Make the punching bag that thing."

Kurt nodded, placing both hands in front of his face as he looked at the bag.

"Since nothing will be hitting you back, you won't really need to stand defensively. I can show you all that another time. For now, it's all about offense, so you should stand in an upright stance like this,"

Blaine demonstrated, arms up and his legs shoulder-width apart, his back foot about a step behind the other. Kurt followed his lead and Blaine nodded, approaching him and adjusting his arms.

"You want to tuck your right elbow in and hold your fist by your chin. Your left fist should be about here," he pulled Kurt's arm out a little, "about six inches eye level."

"Okay." Kurt said quietly, taking everything in.

"Now when you start to punch, you want to keep your wrist slightly bent," he showed Kurt by demonstrating lightly on the punching bag, "so you don't damage those pretty hands of yours."

Kurt rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his cheek from tinting pink. "Just let me hit this thing, please."

"Relax," Blaine smiled. "There's a little more." He laughed at Kurt's pout before realizing he wanted to kiss it off his face, and then he cleared his throat and resumed. Kurt looked at him oddly because now Blaine was blushing, but Blaine was speaking again so he tried to pay attention.

"There are four basic punches in boxing. You have your jab, your straight right or straight left, your hook, and then my favorite, something I've used plenty times, your uppercut."

Kurt shook his head with a grin. "You're horrible."

"I figured you can start off simple so you don't _over sweat_."

"Do you want me to punch you?" Kurt asked seriously, waving his gloved fist in front of Blaine.

The bad boy smirked. "No."

"Then don't make fun of me."

Blaine held the punching bag as Kurt followed all of the boy's instructions, jabbing when told to and delivering straight punches to both sides because those were the only things Blaine would let him do for now.

Kurt found it strange that he enjoyed this. He _hated _watching boxing, or wrestling. (_Unless Randy Orton was making an appearance, because thank you Lord) _To him, seeing a bunch of guys beating each other senseless didn't really get his blood flowing. What was the appeal?

He was stupid to say that out loud because Blaine was going on and on, professing his love for the sports and how wonderful it was when a man hit the mat and couldn't get up. Of course Kurt looked at him like he was out of his mind, but he only continued punching, finding it extremely therapeutic.

He thought about all the people who put him down because of who he was, which was basically half of McKinley, and he thought of all the stress he was caused when the mall had to close an hour early due to that stupid bomb threat. He was really about to get that Elizabeth Taylor fragrance he wanted and then some stupid kids had to play a prank.

He thought about a lot of things, swinging and connecting with the bag over and over again, forgetting that he had company completely. Then Blaine's hands were on his hips shifting him back into the appropriate position, which only made him think of Blaine putting him in positions, and he had to chastise himself for that.

Blaine didn't need that. He really just needed a friend.

"Make sure you stay balanced. The bag could knock back into you and you'll hurt yourself."

"Sorry. I'm getting carried away." Kurt breathed out, stilling the bag. Blaine stood next to him.

"You're sweating and I know you'd probably have a heart attack if you saw how wild your hair was right now." he laughed, walking over to his duffel bag.

Kurt frowned. He knew there wasn't enough hairspray in his locker to help coif it back to perfection, and he'd have to go home looking like some wild hedgehog.

"Once my hair becomes a victim I am done. Please take these gloves off of me."

Blaine laughed. "Okay. But do you mind?" He waved a cigarette in the air before placing it to his lips, pulling out a lighter.

"I do mind actually," Kurt answered seriously. "You shouldn't do that."

Blaine shrugged, removing the cigarette from his lips. "No one else cares. Why should I?"

"I care, Blaine. I might not be anybody important but I don't want you doing that."

Kurt watched as the boy tossed the lighter and cigarette back into his bag before walking back over to him. "Sorry. And you are important. I mean it."

Kurt blushed looking down at the gloves. "Just get me out of these things."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and pulled the gloves off of him one by one. He watched as Kurt flexed his red hands back and forth, shaking them and smiling.

"That was oddly exhilarating. I'll need to pay you back I suppose?"

Blaine considered it as he smiled at Kurt, hugging the punching bag tightly. "How would you go about that?"

"Well," Kurt put a finger to his chin as he thought, "You taught me a little about something you're good at. I can do the same for you. We can go shopping and get you out of those ripped jeans you refer to as clothes and in something with fewer holes."

Blaine bit his lip in a smile. "You don't like my outfits?"

"I think you're wearing them because you want to keep people at bay. They aren't who you really are. Soooo…" he dragged it out with a smile, eyes glancing up and down Blaine's body, "what I can do is give you a Kurt Hummel approved makeover. I bet you'd look great in a bowtie."

"Or," Blaine smiled, shaking his head at the thought of him in a bowtie. That's absurd. "You can give me a kiss and I'll consider your debt paid. Until the next time we have a lesson, of course."

Kurt licked his lips absently before blushing and looking away. His cheeks were hot at the thought and his stomach began to flutter. "A kiss, huh?"

"A kiss." Blaine repeated. He too wet his lips as Kurt considered it.

"I guess that could work."

Blaine brushed past the punching bag and stood as close to Kurt as he could, the feeling of Kurt's breath on his lips making him lick them subconsciously. He looked into the boy's blue eyes and leant forward, placing a soft kiss there and relaxing into it. Kurt quickly kissed back, closing his eyes and breathing in. His hands moved up to touch the bad boy's cheek, landing on his stubble as Blaine placed a hand on his hip.

Their lips moved languidly, the slow kiss turning into small, sensual ones where Blaine would feel Kurt paying a good amount of attention to his upper lip. The action made him suck on Kurt's lower before his hands were locking around the boy's waist, moving him even closer. A humming sound of approval left Kurt's mouth before he was pulling away, and Blaine slowly opened his eyes at the absence.

"Now I am debt free." he smiled. "Debt free and sweaty. I think I'm going to get in the shower." Blaine didn't let him go right away, but eventually he did with a nod.

"Okay. Me too… but I could wait… Do you want me to look away or just… I don't—" Blaine stuttered over his thoughts but nothing was coming out correctly.

"There's more than one shower you know." Kurt smiled. "Unless you're uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm not." Blaine answered quickly. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

Blaine went to his locker and undressed and Kurt did the same, both making sure not to look at the other.

By the time Blaine had his towel wrapped around his waist and his body wash in hand, Kurt was already by the shower turning his water on.

Kurt looked to his right as Blaine stepped in the shower next to him humming a tune and turning on the hot water as it showered over him. He smirked as actual words came out now, and Blaine sounded really good.

"Wow."

Blaine smiled, rubbing at the nape of his neck tiredly as water cascaded over him. He wanted so bad to look over at Kurt in the shower next to him but he was pretty sure he'd hop over the barrier and bam there goes his only friendship at this school.

"Don't invite me to glee club."

"Why not? You sound pretty good over there and voices like these shouldn't be reserved for the shower."

"Your glee friends hate me and I think I hate them too."

Kurt frowned. "They don't. And you hate everyone. Don't pin this on them."

"I don't hate you."

Kurt looked over at Blaine through the steam with a smile and Blaine returned it wholeheartedly.

"You're not so bad, I guess." Kurt replied. Blaine smirked and turned to face front, his hand reaching over to his body wash.

"Can I point out that we're having a conversation wet and naked?"

Kurt burst out laughing as the hot water pelted his skin. He grabbed at his shampoo and worked some into his hair. "Way to make this extremely awkward, Anderson."

"No," Blaine shook his head, "Awkward would be if I started jerking off like I usually do at this time."

Kurt's face turned extremely red as he rolled his eyes. "I can't with you."

He heard a moan a couple seconds later and he whipped his head around finding something he didn't think he was ready to see.

Blaine's eyes were closed and his lips were parted as he threw his head back, right arm moving in a steady forward motion.

"Blaine!"

"_Kuuuurt_,"

Kurt blushed. This was not happening. "Blaine, stop that!"

"No, baby," Blaine breathed out, his eyes still closed, "you're doing this all wrong. You're supposed to beg me _not_ to stop."

Kurt knew he was probably the color of a ripe tomato as he faced forward, scrubbing at his hair so he could hurry up and finish there. Blaine was too much for him at the moment. He felt himself getting a little excited at the way the bad boy licked his lips as his hand gripped the wall of the shower for support.

"_Kurt_."

"Yes?" he asked, still not looking.

"_Kuuurt."_

"Oh my fucking goodness."

Blaine opened his eyes and laughed, looking to his left and seeing a red Kurt working shampoo through his chestnut brown hair.

"Fuck you, Blaine."

Blaine laughed harder and shrugged. "Come over here and we can make that happen."

Just then, Kurt's shower went ice cold and he jumped back with a yelp.

"What the hell? I just got in here," Kurt whined. He tried moving against the wall out of the spray of the water to adjust the heat but it didn't change. "Stupid school and their stupid showers."

Blaine smirked. "The water is nice and hot over here."

Kurt pouted as he turned the cold water off and stood there looking into the third and last shower. "Oh my… there's so many pubes oh my god that's gross."

"My shower is nice and clean."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying."

"You think it's a good idea to shower together?"

"Yes. I think it's a great idea." Blaine said, "I'm still hard and I'm sure your hand would feel better than mine."

Kurt dropped his head, trying once more to see if his water would heat up again.

No luck.

Blaine started singing again.

"Fine. Make room."

Blaine smiled as Kurt made his way over, sliding next to Blaine. "Eyes to yourself, big guy."

"How would you know how big I am unless you looked at mine?"

Kurt smirked and didn't answer, stepping in front of Blaine and washing the shampoo from his hair.

"I probably would mind that you were hogging all the water right now if I didn't have such a perfect view of your ass."

"I won't be long."

Blaine hadn't heard what he said because he had a perfect view of Kurt's ass.

"I probably should have asked if you were involved with someone before I hopped in the shower with you… and kissed you…" Kurt's hands were at the nape of his neck as he rinsed his hair as best he could.

"Is that your way of asking if I'm single baby?"

He could tell Kurt was blushing at the pet name by the boy's voice when he responded.

"I guess it is. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything."

Blaine laughed behind him as little droplets of water sprinkled his body. "I'm not with anyone, no. You?"

"Nope."

Blaine hummed his understanding. "So there'd be no big bad boyfriend coming after me if I started rimming you right now?"

Kurt's hands stopped what they were doing as he froze, wondering if he heard that correctly. He turned around to face Blaine and pretty much got a confirmation when Blaine's eyes had darkened into a lusty gold.

"Turn back around," he whispered, staring directly at Kurt's lips. The blue eyed boy obeyed, turning to face the front wall again as Blaine got on his knees behind him. He bit his lip at the feeling of Blaine spreading his cheeks, his dick twitching with anticipation. The water was still hot and steam was rising once he felt a single kiss pressed against his hole.

Kurt's eyes rolled back as he grasped both walls of the shower for support. He felt Blaine's warm tongue flickering around his entrance before pressing in slowly and he couldn't help the moan that left his lips.

Blaine kneaded Kurt's ass cheeks firmly as he spread them, kissing softly over his crack before licking from top to bottom with his flattened tongue. He began kissing his hole over and over gently, reveling in the beautiful noises Kurt was making as a result.

Once he felt the boy pushing back against him, Blaine began to stretch Kurt with his tongue, fucking him with slow teasing thrusts.

"_Shit… Blaine…"_

Kurt looked down once he felt a hand pumping him slowly and bit his lip at the sight of Blaine's rough hand dragging along his cock. The feeling of his tongue fucking him and the water running down his body, topped off with Blaine's calloused hands stoking him lazily was enough to make Kurt beg for more.

Before he knew it, Blaine was back on his feet and pushing him against the side of the wall. He hoisted him in the air and Kurt automatically wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist as the bad boy reached between them to continue pumping Kurt's growing cock.

"If we went further would I be your first?"

Kurt's eyes were closed as he whimpered at the feel of Blaine's thumb caressing his head. "Yes."

Blaine was placing small bites from Kurt's jaw down to his chest, biting down and sucking hard a couple inches above his right nipple. Kurt pulled on Blaine's hair as the boy's tongue traipsed up the length of his neck before kissing and sucking hungrily. His hand was still pumping Kurt, sliding over the pre come and squeezing playfully at the tip of his cock.

"Blaine…."

The bad boy pulled back. "I don't want to take this from you."

"I want to give it to you." Kurt moaned out as he thrust up into Blaine's fist. His legs clenched tighter around Blaine's slender waist making him shudder at the contact of Kurt's ass rubbing against him. "Something is telling me I can trust you. Am I foolish to believe that?"

Blaine shook his head. "I wouldn't hurt you. You're very smart to believe that. This is why I'm not taking your virginity. Not like this."

Kurt leant forward and kissed him, their tongues quickly meeting as Blaine caressed his ass softly. He pulled back with a slow smile as he considered something. "If you were to somehow decide you wanted to date me then I wouldn't feel bad about one day being your first. I'd actually enjoy it a lot."

Kurt smiled. "Anderson, are you asking me out as you press me into a wall naked with water running over our bodies? Oh yeah and your hand on my cock?"

Blaine laughed as he placed a kiss to Kurt's chin. "I think that's what's happening right now."

"How am I supposed to say no to that?"

Blaine smirked. "I think I should pay you back for this, huh?"

"I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to. I mean a debt is a debt."

Kurt watched as Blaine placed him back down and for the second time dropped to his knees. The way Blaine smiled up at him with dark eyes drove him crazy, and then Blaine let his lips touch the head of his dick and Kurt was dying to be inside his mouth.

"I sometimes dream about what you taste like."

The bad boy kissed the underside of his cock before allowing his tongue to trail down it, licking his lips in a way that was absolutely pornographic. When he licked the slit of Kurt's head to taste the pre come, Kurt was a whimpering mess, begging Blaine to do something, anything.

"I had a fantasy that I was doing this to you in Ms. Johnson's class, right on her desk."

He sunk his head down over Kurt's hardened cock, taking the boy in completely until he felt him hit the back of his throat.

Kurt's hands were in Blaine's hair and his head was thrown back, crying out as the boy moved his head up and down, sucking him hard.

"Fuck, Blaine… oh god _please_ don't stop…"

Blaine pulled away with a smile and Kurt looked down at him like he was crazy. "Blaine please."

"Fuck my mouth." he demanded. Kurt looked at him with wide eyes at what he had just been ordered to do all until Blaine was sucking him again, his hands at Kurt's hips gripping down hard enough to bruise as he urged the boy forward, hungrily accepting Kurt's cock into his mouth.

Kurt got the message. He fisted Blaine's hair with one hand and let the other grip the shower wall as he thrust forward over and over again, watching Blaine taking his dick like he wanted it more that anything. Blaine's lips were wrapped tightly around him as he hummed heavily on everyone of Kurt's thrust, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout the boy's body. Kurt cried out, closing his eyes and continuing his assault, plunging forward into the wet heat Blaine's mouth was providing.

The bad boy started stroking himself to the rhythm that Kurt was entering his mouth. He found that he was extremely close as the water was less hot and more warm now, Kurt shaking above him. The broken whines Kurt was crying let him know that he was close too.

"_Ahh… shit… so fucking good Blaine… oh nnghh…"_

Blaine removed the hand he had on Kurt's hip and started to play with Kurt's hole, rubbing at it gingerly while he stroked himself and sucked the boy hard and fast. Kurt's grip in his hair tightened as he warned he was close, and Blaine came right then at the noise Kurt made once he was releasing into the bad boy's mouth.

The water was cooler as Kurt rode out his orgasm, feeling his body unclench and slowly pulling out of Blaine's mouth. He watched as the dark head boy leant his head onto Kurt's hip and stroked himself through his own orgasm, moaning Kurt's name until he was finished.

Kurt just stayed there against the wall, still trying to process the fact that he was seeing someone now and said someone just sucked him off in the boy's locker room.

Blaine stood to his feet quickly and grabbed his body wash. "Hurry up, the water is getting cold."

Kurt smiled, not really moving and reveling in his post orgasmic haze. "That's not really my fault now is it?"

He saw Blaine smirk as he started to wash himself and handed the bottle to Kurt. "Use mine."

Kurt didn't fight him on it, thinking he'd like very much to smell like Blaine Anderson. It'd be fun when he was in bed alone that night having some pretty nice dreams.

They both washed quickly and got rinsed off before the water could go cold. Blaine shut the shower off and kissed Kurt as he toweled him dry, laughing at the way he'd blush even after they had just done some pretty dirty things in the shower.

After they both were dry and dressed, they exchanged numbers with the intent to talk that night. Blaine shouldered his duffel bag and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him out of the school building. They passed the evening janitor who looked at them suspiciously and Blaine just said '_yepp_, _we_ _did'_ before continuing out the door.

They reached Kurt's car and the taller junior smiled, giggling as Blaine pushed him against the car and caught him in a searing kiss. Blaine smiled against his lips as he softly kissed him, grabbing around the boy's waist tightly.

"So you should forget your keys more often."

Kurt laughed, tinting red. "I agree. When can I get another boxing lesson? Although I think I'm pretty good already…"

Blaine smiled at him. "We'll talk about it over dinner tomorrow night. I heard Breadsticks was pretty good. This Latina chick—"

Kurt laughed. "Santana."

"Yeah," Blaine smiled, "I heard her raving about it."

Kurt leant forward and kissed Blaine once more. "So it's a date, Anderson."

"Pick you up tomorrow." he smiled and let Kurt go, watching as the boy turned to get in his car. Kurt smiled back at him as he strapped in.

"Get home safely."

"You too, beautiful."

Blaine backpedaled to his bike, watching Kurt pull out and exit the lot.

_I really love boxing._

* * *

_A/N: Please review!_


	2. I'm Coming Over

**Sweat**

_A/N: LOL'ing because I almost typed Roommates where it says **Sweat** up there. Anyway, I wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for reviewing and because you wanted more, I wrote some more. Not sure if this will live up to expectations but I truly hope it does. Thanks for reading and thank you for leaving your thoughts._

_Warning: sexy times._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It had been _too_ long since Kurt had another boxing lesson from Blaine.

The first few times went really well. They met up on different occasions after school, and Blaine would demonstrate a few things on the punching bag that Kurt needed to know. First he showed him how to guard his face and body, then they moved on to introducing a few combos Blaine figured were good for beginners to learn. Kurt would follow his lead, doing just as taught while letting out various pent up frustrations.

It turned out that boxing wasn't the only release Kurt was getting from their relationship. Prior to his run in with Blaine in the locker room all those weeks ago, Kurt was as innocent as they came; just a boy who didn't know much about anything sexual and didn't think he was too ready to find out either.

Now, it was the exact opposite. He and Blaine were screwing each others brains out at every possible moment.

It started off nice and slow. They went on several dates and Kurt discovered Blaine had two different personalities; the one where they were in school or walking the streets and he was totally inconsiderate of everyone else, being the absolute bad boy everyone knew and feared— and the one where he was alone with Kurt and was totally lovable. They'd hang around Blaine's house mostly because his parents were seldom there, talking about their pasts and even futures. There'd be times where they'd just hang out watching movies, wrapped up in one another, and times where they'd be total teenage boys, lips attached and hands travelling along the others body.

Blaine turned out to be quite persuasive. Kurt would go from being adamant about them studying in Blaine's living room to having his jeans around his ankles in the bedroom with Blaine's head moved up and down between his legs. At other times, the pair would go from watching _Real Housewives_, at Kurt's request of course, to making out and touching, hickies all over each others chests.

One day over the weekend Blaine had convinced Kurt to come over, even though the blue eyed boy was pretty furious that he had landed himself in detention for three weeks straight messing up their chances at spending time together. Glee club rehearsal plagued Kurt's time with Regionals approaching, and Blaine was always stuck in the library serving his sentence. The only time they'd have for each other was the weekends since their interaction in school wasn't interaction at all— Blaine watching to make sure no one messed with Kurt from a distance while maintaining his image and keeping Kurt's clean, while Kurt did as told and pretended not to know him. Though not particularly fond of their hidden relationship, Kurt knew there was a reason.

He arrived at Blaine's with crossed arms, showing his disapproval of the boy getting himself in trouble again. Blaine smiled with a small apology, pulling his boyfriend inside the house and placing him against the door with the promise 'I'll make it up to you'.

That he did.

Kurt found himself crying out in pleasure as Blaine pushed inside him; his legs spread wide as the bad boy pushed them apart to bury himself deeper. After a few weeks of talking about waiting, and Kurt making it very clear that he was more than ready, Blaine finally gave in. He couldn't ever regret it after watching the way Kurt was grabbing at the sheets in ecstasy, head thrown back as he begged for more. He knew he could reach his orgasm from the sights and sounds alone.

They'd find themselves doing it all the time. In the car after school, Blaine would pull over and urge Kurt into the back seat, ignoring the _'we'll be at your place in fifteen minutes'_ Kurt whispered while pulling his jeans off eagerly. After having his hand in Kurt's pants while he jerked him off with firm, even strokes, Blaine would smirk at the noises Kurt made as he bounced up and down on his cock, his hands fisted into the blue eyed boy's shirt while Kurt lifted his hips to thrust in deeper.

Then they'd get to Blaine's house and it'd be his turn.

Kurt would still be upset that he couldn't get his boxing lessons because of a certain someone's stupid actions. His boyfriend went in a teacher's pocketbook to 'borrow' her lighter so that he could light up in the middle of class. Kurt couldn't comprehend what Blaine was thinking most of the time. He was always behaved in the class they shared together. But other than that, he behaved like the other Blaine Kurt knew. While he liked that his arms were becoming more defined from the lessons and he wanted to keep that going, Blaine had to always do something incredibly moronic.

Luckily, Blaine only had a few days left of detention, and then they could meet up like they used to. Kurt smiled as he sat in third period Art class and thought about.

And then a text message sounded on his phone.

_**I'm in the principal's office. –Blaine**_

So much for picking up boxing.

A few nights later as Kurt was hanging out with Mercedes and Rachel, having their monthly sleepover, Blaine decided he was ready to see his boyfriend again. It was inconvenient seeing that everybody close to Kurt was already suspicious of him being with someone, but nothing seemed to bother Blaine when he wanted it. Finn noticed he always got home first when usually he'd be in after Kurt because of football and everything, Rachel noticed Kurt would always be smiling down at his phone and biting his lip, Mercedes noticed a particularly interesting change in her best friend's walk, Puck realized Kurt was building muscle, though he'd never admit to noticing that, and even his father Burt saw how his son's personality went from gloomy to happy all the time. Kurt would only deny everything because his friends would probably say he was the stupidest person alive to take interest in Blaine Anderson.

Now, as he lay in bed watching a movie with his girls and eating party mix, Kurt could feel his phone vibrate and automatically knew who it was.

_**Baby. –Blaine**_

He smiled, missing talking to the boy all Saturday.

_**Hey honey. What's up? –Kurt**_

_**I need to see you. –Blaine**_

The blue eyed teen smirked as he replied. He couldn't deny that he'd needed to see the bad boy as well, but he was hosting a sleepover and that pretty much sealed their sexual fate for the night.

_**I have guests. I told you I'd be having Mercedes and Rachel over tonight. –Kurt**_

_**What's the worst that will happen if you leave them alone for a few minutes? They're big girls. –Blaine**_

_**But that's rude. I'm not a rude host. –Kurt**_

Kurt could practically see the way Blaine was most likely rolling his eyes right now as he smiled down at his phone. Knowing his boyfriend though, he wouldn't take no as an answer.

_**I really need you right now. –Blaine**_

See.

_**My parents just went to sleep and I want to come over. –Blaine **_

_**You wouldn't need it this bad if you could still give me lessons after school. But you had to get yourself in trouble and now we can barely see each other.-Kurt**_

_**I'll make it up to you next weekend, I promise. For now can you just please sneak me in? Please, baby. I'll be quiet. –Blaine**_

Kurt let his head hit the pillow as he stared at the phone screen considering it. He didn't notice the looks Mercedes and Rachel were sharing as they glanced back at him every once in a while.

_**What am I supposed to tell Cedes and Rachel? –Kurt**_

_**You'll think of something. I'm on the way now. –Blaine**_

Kurt huffed, putting his phone on sleep mode and finally looking up.

"Texting your mystery man?" Mercedes questioned knowingly. Kurt frowned.

"Stop it, please."

This time, Rachel chimed in much to Kurt's chagrin. "When are you going to admit it? You are obviously with someone. You've been smiling and texting and missing movie marathons—"

"I missed one."

"Yes, you did. You never miss anything. You've been kind of absent as of late and I'm willing to bet money that it's because whoever is on the other end of those conversations." Rachel sat up on the bed and crossed her arms. Kurt switched focus from her over to Mercedes who was still giving him that 'you better tell me something' look. He only shook his head and stood up, placing his cell phone in his pocket.

"I'm going to refill on snacks."

The girls nodded as Kurt grabbed the bowls and made his way out the door. When he got downstairs he thought about it all—how Blaine showed up and shook his world, turning it upside down. He was an amazing guy but no one would see that. It sucked having to stay quiet about who they were but he did it for the sake of their relationship. He didn't want people messing with either himself or Blaine, and he didn't want Blaine getting kicked out of school because of it.

As he filled a bowl up with some popcorn, he got another text from his boyfriend.

_**I'm here beautiful. –Blaine**_

Kurt smiled and went towards the door, opening it quietly so he wouldn't wake his own parents or let his friends in on the secret that Blaine Anderson was in the same house as they were right now. They'd more than like cry out in fear that he'd light it on fire or something ridiculous.

Blaine stepped close to him and placed a slow, lingering kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Kurt rolled his eyes after the bad boy pulled back and walked back into the kitchen.

"I'm still mad at you." said Kurt, finishing what he was doing before Blaine had arrived. The curly haired teen closed the front door and smiled as he approached, standing behind Kurt and wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"I think I can change your mind about that." he let his hands ghost over Kurt's pajama pants before palming the growing hard on he found there that practically jumped into the contact. He smiled while rubbing softly because Kurt was trying to pretend as if nothing was happening though his dick was very much aware.

It was cute, Blaine thought, that Kurt honestly believed he could resist him. He pressed Kurt further against the kitchen counter so that the coiffed teen's back was flush to his chest and tightened his palm around Kurt's cock, rubbing slightly firmer now. He loved when he could feel Kurt get harder and harder in his hand.

At this point, Kurt had stopped pretending to fight and threw his head back to rest on Blaine's shoulder. The bad boy smiled, his tongue poking out to taste the warm skin along his boyfriend's neck as his hands slipped underneath Kurt's pants and underwear, past the perfectly trimmed patch of hair and right around the boy's long cock. Kurt's hand's gripped the counter as he pushed back against Blaine, grinding into the bad boy while Blaine stroked him.

"Why are you fighting me when you know I can make you feel like this?" he questioned with a smirk. Then Blaine's lips returned to Kurt's neck as he sucked softly, careful not to leave any marks. His hand started to pick up speed and Kurt started to make more and more whimpering noises as he pushed back against Blaine and tried to thrust into his hand at the same time. His boyfriend decided he wanted to take this elsewhere before Kurt got too loud and he got too carried away.

"You aren't going to stay quiet, are you?" Blaine stilled his movements and pulled out, placing both hands on the slender hips he spent many days placing hickies all over. Kurt stopped his grinding once Blaine's hands halted him and he lifted his head up to shake it no. Blaine smiled as the boy continued.

"You know I can't Blaine."

"I know, but I want to fuck you, so what do you suggest we do about this?"

Kurt moaned at the thought alone before Blaine moved his hips forward slightly so that Kurt could feel how hard he was for him.

"Go in the garage," he voiced in a register slightly deeper than his usual voice, "I'll be right back down."

Blaine nodded as he smacked Kurt on the ass hard, making the taller teen bite his lip. "You keep me waiting Kurt and I swear I'll come up there and make you ride me in front of them."

Kurt breathed out heavy as Blaine's warmth disappeared from him, the bad boy walking over to the garage door his boyfriend motioned towards with a head nod and entering there. He silently hoped that neither of his friends would feel the need to stare at his crotch as he grabbed the snacks and climbed the steps to the second floor, entering his room and placing everything down. The girls, as expected, glanced at him to be nosey, but Kurt remained as stone faced as he possibly could.

"That took rather long." Mercedes mentioned as she looked back at the television. Rachel hummed her agreement but Kurt couldn't find the place to care. He was hard and Blaine was in the garage waiting for him and he could not wait to scream the bad boy's name.

_**Call my phone. –Kurt**_

As soon as Edward began to sparkle in the sun light, a call from Blaine came through. Kurt dug in his drawer for protection and lube as he told the girls he'd be right back.

"I need to take this call." he said, and they ignored him to focus on the movie.

When he stepped into the hallway he pressed accept and promised to be down in a few seconds. What he found when he finally did reach the garage entrance was a sight he would play over and over in his mind on the nights he was alone in his room or thinking of Blaine in the shower. The bad boy's leather jacket was thrown off; his t-shirt lifted over his head with the sleeves still around his tanned arms, revealing a toned chest and tight abdomen muscles. Blaine leant against the wall with his hand fisting his cock at an even pace. He looked up to see Kurt standing there watching with his golden eyes darkened in lust.

"Come here," Blaine demanded as his hand travelled along his hard on, small sparks of pleasure heating his body. He pulled on his cock with his lip worried between his teeth, imagining Kurt touching him instead.

The taller walked down the steps into the garage and slowly approached his boyfriend, taking in how sexy he looked with his shirt hiked up around his neck while his hand caressed his own cock playfully. The whole thing had Kurt standing at attention as he ached to touch himself too.

"On your knees," Blaine motioned, grabbing the condom and lubricant from Kurt and placing it on a tool shelf next to them. Kurt did as instructed, placing his knees on the cool concrete and looking up at Blaine waiting for further direction.

Blaine watched as he placed his dick against Kurt's closed lips and the teen simply smirked at him, refusing to part them. Kurt could feel the pre-come on his lower lip as Blaine rubbed the smooth tip of his cock there. The teens hazel eyes gleamed as he stared at Kurt teasingly licking it off before piercing his mouth closed once more.

Blaine too licked his lips at how sexy Kurt was on his knees and ready for him, but he had enough of the waiting and the teasing. Placing his left hand into chestnut brown locks, he told the boy to open up, gently pushing inside Kurt's talented mouth. Blaine closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the wall as Kurt did all the work, holding Blaine's hips steady as he effortlessly sucked deeper and deeper onto the bad boy's cock while his boyfriend's hand threaded through his hair, lightly encouraging him further.

"Don't tease me, baby. It feels too good when you suck it like that."

The low growl of Blaine's deep voice only made Kurt suck him harder. He mentally applauded Blaine for how well he was behaving, usually losing it at how wet and hot Kurt felt around him before thrusting deeper into his boyfriend's moist lips. He'd sometimes end up fucking Kurt's mouth all because of how well the boy would take him and how beautiful he sounded moaning around him. He'd end up coming down Kurt's throat with whines of his own and Kurt would smirk because he knew just how to break him every time. This time, though, Blaine drove to Kurt's house at almost one in the morning with one thought in mind—hearing his boyfriend scream his name. That's just what he planned to do.

Blaine knew things would probably end soon if he didn't cut this short. He peeked down to see Kurt's blue eyes staring up at him through his lashes in a playful fashion. Blaine reached over for the condom and ripped it open with his teeth while Kurt began kissing softly at the tip of his dick, sucking gently, sending chills down his spine, before teasing Blaine with his tongue and sinking back down. Blaine loved when Kurt teased him though, because that meant he got to do the same.

He urged the boy off with the pull of his hair and smiled to himself because he knew no one else could do that and live to tell about it. Instructing Kurt to get up, he handed the condom to his boyfriend and watched as Kurt expertly rolled it onto his cock while he warmed lube on his fingers.

"You think your father would mind if I fucked you over the hood of his old car?"

Kurt gave a sexy smirk as he nodded. "Yes, he would mind."

Blaine thought about it once the condom was in place and decided that meant nothing to him. "Do you think I honestly care about that?"

"Of course you don't." Kurt responded, dropping his pants and briefs to the ground and stepping out of them. He walked over to the Cadillac and placed both hands on the hood, poking his ass out for Blaine to see.

After staring for a moment and licking his lips in anticipation, Blaine walked over slowly, lowering his jeans and boxers more until they were around his knees. "Take the shirt off too."

Kurt obeyed, standing up to unbutton his pajama shirt and putting it with the rest of his clothes as Blaine's hand reached out to grab the nape of his neck and force him back down onto the car. Kurt bit his lip, anxious for what was about to happen as Blaine looked at his boyfriend bent naked over the vehicle, his hand trailing a path along the smooth skin of his back before returning to Kurt's hair while his fingers found Kurt's hole.

Kurt bucked back into him immediately but Blaine removed his fingers, telling the boy to be patient. He smiled at the teen's obedience and brought his hand down to spread his cheeks before pushing the finger in further. He was so tight because it had been a while since they did this, but Blaine was patient, taking his time and working his boyfriend open. He worked one finger as deep as he could before pulling out and adding another one, ignoring how his dick was pointed towards Kurt's hole, more than ready, and spending time to make sure he was nice and stretched for when he did enter inside him.

The sounds Blaine adored were entering the atmosphere one he started scissoring three fingers inside of Kurt. He bit his lip while watching as his fingers brushed along Kurt's prostate and the boy would voice his pleasure, trying to grip onto the hood of the car but finding himself unsuccessful.

"How does it feel?"

Blaine's hand returned to Kurt's hair as he forced his fingers deeper and deeper. Kurt's back was arched and he pleaded with needy desire for Blaine to fuck him. Blaine promised he would as he stretched him a little more, watching his fingers dragging in and out of Kurt's hole.

"I need you to answer me baby. How does it feel?"

"_So good, _Blaine. Please, I need you."

After one last plead from his boyfriend, Blaine removed his fingers and turned back towards the tool shelf, slicking himself up with lubricant. Kurt was still whining, begging Blaine to hurry. He wiped the excess on his chest before grabbing Kurt's hips and lining himself up perfectly. A smile crossed his face when Kurt tried to work himself onto his cock and he smacked the boy on the ass as a warning before squeezing roughly. Kurt bit his lip and lay patiently on the hood of the car.

"I'll let you know if I need your help, Kurt."

He pushed forward a little after realizing his boyfriend was behaving, one hand gripping Kurt's shoulder and one holding him steady on the hip. Blaine's eyes were glued to the image of him slowly moving deeper into Kurt's tight hole. His boyfriend's back was still arched and his ass still in the air, waiting to be fucked. That's something Blaine knew he couldn't get enough of—how Kurt was always ready and willing.

When he finally pushed in all the way, both boys moaned at the feeling. Kurt loved being filled and Blaine loved when he was so deep his balls were pressed against Kurt's ass. Their skin was smooth against one another's as Blaine began his movements, rocking in and out of Kurt with a slow but steady rhythm. Kurt moaned into the hood of the car, switching his positioning so that he was leaning on folded arms as his boyfriend rocked into him.

Blaine tightened his grasp onto Kurt's shoulder and pushed himself further in. Kurt groaned as Blaine continued to get dangerously close without actually penetrating the spot he needed him to. The sounds of smacking entered the air as their bodies slapped together, Blaine quickening his pace and sliding in and out of Kurt with practiced ease.

"I'm going to record this one day," Blaine growled as he used the hand on Kurt's hip to force the boy further onto him. "I'll record this so you can see how it looks when you're taking me like you were made for it," he removed his hand from the boy's shoulder and placed it on the bare side of his hip, picking Kurt up and forcing him even further on the car so that he had the perfect angle. With one more hard thrust forward, Kurt was whining out letting Blaine know he hit that wonderful bundle of nerves.

"Then I'm going to send it to you to see when you're all alone, and listen to you touch yourself while you watch it." He rocked harder and harder into Kurt, watching the boy's hands slide down the windshield as he begged for Blaine not to stop.

"There Blaine! Right there!" Blaine gripped him tighter and continued to abuse that spot as Kurt's hands found his own hair. "Fuck… baby…_please_ _don't_ _stop_…"

The bad boy's stomach flipped at his boyfriend's moans as the tightness around his cock made him roll his eyes back. He dragged Kurt back so that they were in their original positions, both of his hands finding the teen's broad shoulders as his hips thrust forward and backward, snapping in and out of his boyfriend's ass.

"This looks so beautiful." Blaine breathed out in the deepest Kurt's ever heard his voice. The coiffed teen felt his stomach tightening once Blaine hit his prostate again with a rough thrust. "Would you want to watch me while I fuck you? If I recorded us," he thrust in again, looking down at his movements, "would you want to watch?"

Kurt whined something nonsensical as Blaine's hand reached around to start stroking along with his perfectly rhythmic thrust. The bad boy knew he was a minute away from orgasm from the sounds Kurt was making and the feel of the tight heat he allowed himself to push deeper and deeper into.

"I can't hear you, baby."

Kurt cried out some more, and Blaine shook his head, pausing his thrusts and stopping his hand completely. Kurt's head snapped up immediately as he pushed himself back onto Blaine.

"I'm so close Blaine," he whined, "_so close_."

Blaine stroked Kurt's leaking cock once more as he repeated his question. "I asked would you want to watch and you didn't answer me. Would you like to see how it looks when I'm fucking you?"

"Oh god yes," Kurt nodded, and Blaine thrust in once more before pausing again. He whimpered, begging Blaine for more. "I'd watch it every night I'm away from you," Kurt growled this time as his face lay against the cool metal of the Cadillac. "I'd watch it and I'd finger myself, imagining it was you fucking me all over again."

Kurt heard Blaine groan his name behind him as he picked up his thrust again, shots of pleasure shooting throughout his body as the bad boy found his spot again and again.

"So close," he whined, and Blaine started to work his hand along the boy's cock again. "So close."

Blaine took a few more thrusts and that was it. Kurt was shouting his name as he came into his boyfriend's accepting hand, buckling over the hood of the car as he rode it out. Blaine's head was thrown back, moving in and out four more times as Kurt clenched around him and he was releasing into the blue eyed boy, taking pride in how loud Kurt was crying out for him. He pulled away slightly, careful of his boyfriend's oversensitivity as he continued to stroke through his orgasm.

While Kurt was still bent over the car, he knew exactly what Blaine was doing as the boy licked his hands clean, sucking on every finger as he swallowed Kurt's come. While the coiffed teen wanted nothing more than to watch, he was particularly exhausted from the workout he had just been put through. It wasn't the workout he and Blaine initially agreed to do but he wasn't mad that they built up to this.

Taking deep breaths, Blaine pulled out of Kurt completely and rolled the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash. He smiled at Kurt who had yet to move, watching the boy's back rise and fall with each breath he took. He noted the slick coat of sweat covering Kurt and smirked as he pulled his boxers and jeans back up.

"Good thing I made you get naked," said Blaine while doing his zipper. Kurt remained bent over but turned his head to face him. Blaine swore he was getting hard again. "I know how you don't like to sweat in your clothes, babe."

The smile that spread across Kurt's lips made Blaine bite his lip. It was crazy how everything his boyfriend did drove him up the wall.

"You just need to be happy I let you stop by," Kurt said as he stood up and went over to his pajamas. Blaine watched him with hungry eyes, reaching up to grab his shirt from behind his neck and place it over his body correctly. Kurt bent over and grabbed his clothes with the shake of his ass and Blaine licked his lips. He was definitely getting hard again. "Because next time I won't be so nice. If you want to see me you have to give me my lessons like you promised."

Blaine nodded as Kurt pulled his pants on. "Next weekend I'll take you to the gym I trained at. We can work out there until I'm off punishment."

Kurt thought about it and shrugged. "I guess. Just make sure you stay out of trouble or you'll be in the dog house with me, too."

Blaine allowed his eyes to follow Kurt over to the steps and into the house before he himself actually did so. When he was up the steps, Kurt was already at the front door buttoning his pajama top. He smirked at Blaine as the bad boy approached, watching him pull his leather jacket on before stopping in front of him.

"Get home safe."

Blaine nodded, pulling Kurt into him and placing both hands over his backside. "I will. Sleep well babe, and have fun explaining why you were gone so long to your friends."

He locked Kurt into a deep kiss, his tongue roaming around the boy's accepting mouth before pulling away and winking, swaggering his way out the door. Kurt gulped and watched as the boy climbed into his car before driving off.

_Now to go face the women in my life._ Kurt said to himself.

….

"This is _horrible, _baby."

Blaine smirked, listening to his boyfriend complain as he watched the boy punch lazily at the bag. "Fix your form."

"I'm exhausted," he answered, looking down at his sweat drenched blue t-shirt. "We've been at this all morning, Blaine."

"Nope," Blaine shrugged. "I always let you off easily. Today, you're going to be treated like a real rookie."

Kurt frowned and hugged the punching bag tiredly which only made Blaine laugh at him. That earned his boyfriend a Kurt Hummel perfected bitch glare as he looked over at the boy sitting along the edge of the boxing ring.

"I'm sore, Blaine."

The bad boy hopped off the ring and walked over towards his boyfriend, stopping directly in front of him.

"You're being lazy."

"Am not!" Kurt retorted. "You 're being lazy."

Blaine laughed again but stopped when he saw Kurt's face. "Babe I'm not even the one working out here."

"Exactly. Lazy."

"A little bit more," Blaine requested. "Then you can get a shower, and I'll take you back to my place and take good care of you."

Kurt's eyebrow lifted in curiosity at the promise. "How?"

"Jab, jab, right straight, left hook. Go."

Blaine folded his arms across his chest and watched as Kurt rolled his eyes, but did as was told. He gave direction for the next ten minutes until their session was up. Kurt gladly ran to the shower and cheered once the hot water hit his body. Blaine smiled, rolling his eyes. One second he's upset because he can't get a lesson, then he's upset because he's getting one.

That was his Kurt, though. He adored every ounce of him.

….

Kurt closed his eyes and hummed as Blaine's hands dug into his tense shoulders. The bad boy was on top of him, straddling his back as Kurt lay on stomach in his boyfriend's bedroom. After the long workout, this was just what he needed.

As Blaine's hand moved lower along his back, Kurt thought about bringing up what had been plaguing his mind the last few weeks. He wasn't sure how his boyfriend would take it, but they needed to talk about it.

"My friends are really suspicious," he breathed out, relaxation flooding his voice. Blaine smiled as he massaged him and listened. "They know I'm with someone. Who—no, but someone, yes."

"So they have no idea about me, huh?"

Kurt laughed against Blaine's pillow as the boy's fingers worked magically into his muscles. "Are you kidding me, baby?"

Blaine bit his lip into a smile as he thought about it. "I don't know. I didn't think we were _that _secretive. I mean we both go to the bathroom during sixth period together and come back together. Asian and other Asian didn't realize anything yet?"

"Mike and Tina, honey. And no," Kurt paused to moan at how good Blaine's hands felt on him and that only made the bad boy work even harder, "no, they haven't noticed. Not that I know of, at least."

"Hmmm…" Blaine hummed, watching his hands work along Kurt's back. "Would you go public with me?"

"I don't see why not," Kurt answered casually. When Blaine began to laugh, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Why not? Let's see…" Blaine trailed off only for a moment, "your friends, your family, random citizens, fucking stray cats—everyone would have a damn heart attack at the news of us dating."

Kurt smiled as Blaine leant down to place a soft kiss to his shoulder. "I don't care. I'm happy with you."

….

"Burt's supposed to be taking my mom on a cruise or something over spring break. I was thinking we'd have a party."

Kurt opened his locker as he listened to his step-brother planning something stupid like he usually did at news of a free house. Rachel, however, smiled up at Finn and cheered him on.

"I think that's a great idea. New Directions only! We can all hang out and have a little fun over our break—"

Blaine kicked his skateboard up to his side as he approached, giving 'tall dude' and 'nose', as he referred to them, a head nod as a greeting. Both stared at him in shock that he was even approaching them, and then Finn jumped in front of Rachel in attempt to protect her. The action made Blaine roll his eyes in annoyance.

Kurt hadn't seen his boyfriend behind him, so he continued on with conversation. "Finn. This is your party. Don't expect me to clean up the next morning. You have to handle some of the responsibility as well… what?"

When he noticed the pale faces of the pair, Kurt turned around to see his leather jacket sporting boyfriend behind him, skateboard in hand, and a smug smile on his face. He wondered what the boy was up to but it wasn't long before he had an answer.

His back was flush against the locker as Blaine reached his hand around the blue eyed boy's waist, holding him close and attacking his lips. Finn and Rachel's jaws practically hit the floor as they watched, as well as the rest of the student body walking past.

Kurt's eyes were wide as Blaine pulled away with a sexy smile.

"I'll see you sixth period, beautiful."

"Okay," Kurt said after an audible gulp. Blaine winked and skated off while everyone stared at Kurt in disbelief.

Finn looked at his brother with great confusion. "You want to explain that?"

* * *

_A/N: Please let me know what you think! Keep going? _

(obsessiveklainer4life)_ - __I couldn't reply to you so I wanted to say __We Found Love should be up soon! Fingers crossed, and thank you!_

___-Janelle_


	3. Don't Be Mad at Me

**Sweat**

_A/N: Over 100 reviews? Seriously? Can I just hug each and every one of you?_

_I have no idea what I'm doing with this fic since it's multi-chapter now but please, please like it. Please._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kurt took another very audible gulp as he stood up off the lockers. Still trying to process what just happened, he took a deep breath, adjusting the tie around his neck and smoothing out his blazer. The taste of Blaine was still heavy on his lips—spearmint gum, cigarette smoke (no matter how many times they had that discussion) and a hint of coffee— and students all around Hall A were looking at him with agape expressions.

No expression could match that of Finn and Rachel's. It looked as if they just witnessed everything they loved burst into flames, become extinguished, and then get run over by an 18 wheeler. Because of that, this was the moment that Kurt had an epiphany.

He hated his boyfriend.

They just had this conversation a couple days ago. They left the gym, went back to Blaine's place where he got an amazing massage, discussed the idea of going public, had ridiculous off the charts, toe-curling sex, then went out to see a movie. During their discussion, Blaine clearly said:

"_As much as I'd love to have you on my arm at school, we can't do that. You can tell your friends in private, but at school, I don't want you to have any problems."_

Kurt frowned, but nodded his understanding. Not even five minutes later he found his hands gripping the headboard as he forced himself in and out of Blaine, his boyfriend's legs wrapped tightly around him while whispering the dirtiest things into Kurt's ear.

That was pretty much the end of the conversation.

Now, Kurt was in the hallway with his best friend and brother staring at him like he just strangled their cats, and the rest of the student body staring like he owed _them_ some sort of an explanation. How his and Blaine's discussion on going public resulted in this confused the hell out of him.

"I'm waiting for an answer." Finn repeated, practically boring holes through Kurt's body with his eyes.

"Um… what was the question again?" Kurt asked the towering quarterback as he fixed his bag over his shoulder. He glared at the nosy students around him but they didn't even pretend to try and look away.

Finn closed his mouth for the first time as he prepared to repeat his question. Part of him thought he'd wake up within the next few seconds, but sadly, that wasn't happening. "I asked—"

The sound of wheels against the hard floors got closer and closer again, and Kurt looked up to see Blaine kick up his skateboard and catch it in his hand.

"Shit, you taste _so fucking _ good."

"Blaine—"

Kurt's back was once again against the lockers as his boyfriend mouth found his. A collection of '_ooh's' _could be heard around them as Blaine's free hand snaked around Kurt's waist once more while he deepened the kiss. As bad as Kurt wanted to hit him all he could do was melt into the contact, his own hands fisting into Blaine's leather jacket as the boy pulled away with a satisfied smile.

"Much better," he whispered into Kurt's ear. With a light tap on his ass, Blaine winked and once more said see you later, dropping onto his skateboard and casually kicking his way down the hall.

The bell sounded as Kurt licked his lips with a curse because could taste the jerk even stronger now. Everyone around him, with the exception of Finn and Rachel, dropped their stunned expressions into a frown because the show was over and they were late to class. How could anyone gossip accordingly without the whole story?

"I'm going to be late," Kurt said calmly, pretending as if he wasn't just seen sucking face with bad boy Blaine Anderson in the middle of Hall A. "See you two at lunch."

He quickly turned on his heels to go in the opposite direction but didn't get very far as his brother's voice thundered throughout the hallway.

"Kurt!"

The coiffed teen closed his eyes with a sigh before about-facing towards Finn, and Rachel—who had yet to close her mouth. "What?"

Finn's eyes went wide. _What? _Is that really what Kurt had to say for himself right now?

"What the hell did I just watch? Finn questioned a little louder than he needed to. People glanced up as they passed, scattering to their respective classrooms.

Kurt decided to get it out in the open. Though this was _**not **_how things were supposed to happen if he had any say in it, this was how they happened anyway. Blaine did what he did, and now the whole school was more than likely talking about it. For now, he would just admit it and deal with his boyfriend afterwards.

"You just watched me kissing my boyfriend. No big deal, Finn."

"B-Boyfriend?" Rachel stuttered. She stared at Kurt as if he'd lost his mind completely. There was no way in _hell _Kurt's mystery man was Blaine Anderson. Impossible.

"Yes, Rachel. You know, boyfriend. You kiss yours all over the place. Apparently mine wanted to kiss me—"

"Don't turn this on us, Kurt." Finn walked over to his brother and his anger was heavy on his countenance. "You just had Blaine Anderson's tongue down your throat. There is no way you can turn this on us."

Kurt looked from Finn back to Rachel who herself now looked angry, and back to Finn with the roll of his eyes.

"See you guys at lunch." he announced, backtracking a few steps before swaying his way to class.

….

_**There's a rumor going around that you were making out with some guy in hall A –Blaine**_

_**I hear the corn flakes talking about it –Blaine**_

Kurt sank down in the back of his art class and rolled his eyes at the messages. People had been staring at him all morning and Mercedes kept texting him demanding answers. Now Blaine was making all of this into a joke.

_**It's the Cheerios, Blaine. And I can't believe you. I thought you didn't want to go public and now I have a bunch of people glaring at me while they text –Kurt**_

_**They're probably texting about how beautiful you are –Blaine**_

_**I doubt that. I'm mad at you. My friends will blow everything out of proportion –Kurt**_

_**They would've done that no matter how you told them about me. I just made it a hell of a lot quicker for you –Blaine**_

_**I thought this was what you wanted, Kurt? -Blaine**_

_**So you're not going to answer me? –Blaine**_

Kurt didn't feel like talking right now. He couldn't wait to get to lunch and have his friends shouting at him simultaneously while Blaine sat on the opposite end of the room flicking his lighter. Or until he got home and had Finn and Burt in the living room waiting to talk with him, because there was no way Finn would keep this to himself.

_**Well you don't need to talk –Blaine**_

_**Just listen –Blaine**_

_**I had a dream last night. A very vivid dream –Blaine **_

_**Where you were riding me at my desk –Blaine**_

Kurt's mouth was suddenly dry as he looked down at the cell phone. He felt himself get excited but exhaled, not wanting to get hard in the middle of class right now. This was why he usually turned the device off anyway. Ever since he and Blaine began their relationship, he found himself engaged in steamy sexts throughout the school day where he'd have to walk to his next class with his backpack covering his jeans.

_**You tied my hands behind my back and fucked yourself on to me –Blaine**_

_**I couldn't take it. I wanted to touch you, to go even deeper but you wouldn't let me. Your head was thrown back and your hands were in your hair as you rode my cock -Blaine**_

_**All I could do was watch as you came between us and shit, Kurt. I woke up with your name on my lips and my hands in my pants –Blaine**_

Kurt closed his eyes as he tried not to think about it, but he felt himself growing painfully hard with each text.

_**I've been thinking about it all morning, Kurt. I want you, baby –Blaine**_

_**If you can give me just a few minutes before we go to lunch. You're probably still stretched enough from last night. I just want to watch you take my cock–Blaine**_

_**Blaine… –Kurt**_

_**And I want to watch that face you make when you cum… you know when your eyes are closed tight and your lips parted, that beautiful moan of yours leaving your mouth -Blaine**_

_**Fuck, Blaine –Kurt**_

_**Our spot before lunch -Blaine**_

_**Will you meet me there? –Blaine**_

Kurt placed his head on the cool desk as he gripped his phone. He was hard in his jeans now and it was a couple periods before lunch. He was definitely going to be there. But he didn't want to wait that long.

_**I'll be there –Kurt**_

…**.**

"It figures he wouldn't show." Finn told his friend at the lunch table. It was about fifteen minutes into the period and they were all there, waiting for some semblance of an explanation from their club's countertenor. Even people who didn't have their lunch period like Artie and Tina were there. "I don't know what the hell got into him. Can you—"

"I know what got into him," Puck smirked, and Santana shook her head with a grin as she filed her fingernails. "Wanky, wanky, wanky."

"Kurt's not having sex, okay!" Finn told them, pushing his lunch tray away. "This is such bullshit."

"I won't believe anything until he tells me himself," Mercedes voiced. She scrolled through her cell phone with a shrug. "And he hasn't been returning my texts all morning—"

"It happened, Mercedes. Right in front of us," Rachel told her seriously. Mercedes glanced up from her cell phone, as did Sam who was trying to get a response from the blue eyed boy. "Kurt kissed that… that… that boy! And it looked like they were doing it forever. He even slapped Kurt on the ass!"

"Wanky."

"I just can't believe he was ditching us all those times for… him." Rachel added, staring down at her salad. "He can do so much better."

"What if they're together now?" Mike asked his girlfriend. Tina considered it.

"Now that I think about it, every time Kurt asked for the bathroom pass, Blaine would decide to walk out of class like two minutes after him. He doesn't ever ask, he just ups and leaves." Tina told her friends. Finn looked pissed as Mike contributed to the conversation.

"Wow. That's absolutely true. And he'd come back and sit in his seat like nothing happened, followed by Kurt a few minutes later. How could we have missed this?"

"Wanky."

"How _could _you have missed that Mike? Tina? That's a great question!" Rachel all but shouted. "If we would have found out we could have gotten him help!"

"Why would you need to help Kurt?" Brittany questioned seriously. "He's seemed very happy lately. Lord Tubbington has noticed too. Sometimes he and Kurt skype—"

"I bet he's real happy," Puck smiled. "He's finally getting to hit those high notes he doesn't get to in glee club thanks to Barbara over here."

Rachel scowled.

"He's not having sex, guys." Finn repeated. Half of the table rolled their eyes. "He isn't. Not with that guy, especially."

"Okay, chesty," Santana spoke up, "I bet you they're together right now."

….

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Y-Yes…"

Blaine smiled as he attached his teeth to Kurt's neck, sucking hard over the sweet skin there before kissing it gently. He danced around the spot that drove his boyfriend crazy as his flat tongue trailed up to Kurt's ear, sucking softly. "Why are you mad at me, baby?"

Kurt had one hand in Blaine's gelled locks, not really caring if he was messing it up, while the other hand gripped the sink he was on top of. His eyes rolled back at the feeling of each hard thrust meeting his pleasure spot while Blaine watched with dark eyes, staring at Kurt's parted lips and his talented tongue poking out. His hands gripped underneath Kurt's bare thighs, holding them steady as he plunged deeper and deeper into the perfect heat, biting his lip to hold back his own moans before returning to his boyfriend's neck.

"I'm mad at you because… shit, like that babe… fuck me…"

Blaine rest his head on Kurt's shoulder and thrust forward. "Because what?"

Kurt knew Blaine was aiming to leave marks as he bit down on his pulse point, but he didn't have the strength to fight him off. There was no point in fighting now. His blazer was strewn over the door of one of the stalls and his shirt ripped open and ruined, buttons all over the bathroom floor. Blaine's warm tongue would poke out and circle his nipples in the slowest, most teasing way humanly possible as he pounded into him on the girl's bathroom sink. They always came here (in more ways than one) because it was in the basement by the girl's locker room and would always be empty.

"Because you made things so much m-more difficult-t than they… _yesss_… than they need t-t-to be…"

Blaine pulled out slowly, watching as his cock disappeared in and out of Kurt. He was now purposely avoiding where Kurt needed him to be.

"If you won't stop being upset I won't let you come…"

Kurt opened his eyes at this and they landed on the smug bad boy. Blaine's eyes were heavy, his hair was breaking out of it's smooth shell, his bottom lip was worried between his teeth and his breathing was more and more erratic with each thrust. He pushed the dark haired teen off him with a smile of his own.

"And if you won't let me come, no more late night texts to stop by, Anderson."

"Shit," he smirked, returning his lips to the coiffed teens cherry ones. "How can you say something like that?"

Kurt could only watch and take it as his boyfriend held him by the legs and reentered in one slick movement, moving in and out of Kurt's ass while connecting with the boy's spot each and every time. He was so close to spilling over there was no way he wanted to hear Blaine say he wouldn't let him come. He felt Blaine spread his legs wider and plunge deep into him with the snap of his hips.

"_Fucckkk… _Blaine… harder baby…_"_

Blaine repeated his actions, picking Kurt up and placing him against the wall adjacent to them. Kurt wrapped his legs around the bad boy's waist and closed his eyes at the feeling of calloused hands running over his navel, up his chest, and squeezing his nipple.

"You like being fucked hard, don't you?"

Holding Kurt's hips, he snapped in even further eliciting a shout from the countertenor. Blaine smiled, connecting their lips and swallowing the moans completely.

"I _love _being fucked hard, Blaine…"

"_Shit, _Kurt_… _I'm close… I'm…_"_

Two more thrusts. Before he could give proper warning, Blaine released his seed into the condom, clutching the side of the wall for support. Kurt bit his lip in a smirk as he felt the bad boy faltering around him, breathing heavy and moaning his boyfriend's name repeatedly.

"And I'm still mad at you," Kurt said simply, hands locking around Blaine's neck. The dark haired teen smiled, staring down at the boy's erect cock between them as he moved forward slowly, riding out his orgasm.

"You won't be mad for long." Blaine whispered against his lips. He placed his boyfriend back on the sink and sunk to his knees.

Kurt's hands clenched into Blaine's hair ruining the style completely as Blaine hummed around his dick. There were three fingers shoved up his ass a minute later and a hand massaging his nuts as Kurt cried out he was close.

Kurt wasn't mad for long.

….

"That was amazing. You should be mad at me more often."

Blaine skated besides Kurt, combing his hair back into style as they made their way towards the cafeteria. Kurt was giving himself a pep talk, hoping that he'd be able to deal with his friends and remain as neutral as he was earlier. Thankfully there wasn't that much time left in the period, and he'd be off to ignoring them as the day progressed. They'd need to come to terms with the fact that Kurt and Blaine were a couple. It was happening whether they approved or not.

"We should go back to your place after this anyway." Blaine continued, "We can afford to skip the rest of the day."

"We?" Kurt smiled. "You can't afford to skip anything."

"I'm passing everything, thank you."

"Barely."

Blaine smirked, shrugging his shoulders. The dean entered the hallway and glared at him, making the bad boy roll his eyes and hop off the skateboard. Kurt smiled.

"I hate that guy. So ready to show me off to your friends?"

The pair stopped in front of the cafeteria and Kurt took a deep breath, smiling as Blaine kissed him chastely. "The better question is are they ready for you?"

….

"Here they come," Puck elbowed Finn in the side a few times forcing the quarterback to look up. The whole table—the whole cafeteria turned to watch the boys as Kurt led the way, Blaine a step or two behind, skateboard in hand. The blue eyed boy kept his focus directly in front of him—looking at the lunch table— while Blaine's eyes roamed, glaring around the cafeteria until everyone was minding their own business again.

Kurt took his seat at the end of the table, around all the other New Directions. Next to him were Mike and Blaine who just sat down sideways, facing Kurt instead of front, and on the opposite side was Mercedes and Sam. He didn't think he was prepared to deal with Finn or Rachel who was at the other end of the table.

His friends looked at him and then at the bad boy, and back to him. It was silent as everyone waited for Kurt to explain what this was—him making out with Blaine in the hallway, them showing up late, Blaine sitting awfully close with one hand around Kurt's waist, all of it. They watched and waited for about a minute before Blaine reached over into Sam's tray, grabbed a French fry, dipped it into ketchup, and lifted it to his mouth. Mercedes looked from her boyfriend over to Kurt's… person… with a befuddled expression.

Kurt cleared his throat and removed his boyfriend's hand off the small of his back. "This is Blaine Anderson and we've been together over a month now."

Everyone was quiet.

Blaine was bored already. He knew this was important to Kurt, not hiding who they were, but he wasn't looking for any more friends or enemies really. He had who he needed and he was more than happy. But, Blaine was determined to make Kurt happy as well. If this meet and greet was what it took, then so be it. Afterwards, he wanted nothing to do with any of them.

"And," Kurt continued, "that's just about it. That's all I wanted to share here… I'm glad we could have this conversation, guys—"

"A month, Kurt?"

Finn had that look on his face again, the look from earlier where he looked extremely disappointed in his brother. Blaine noticed it when he glanced up to 'tall dude', but rolled his eyes away. They didn't even know him. Kurt responded, and Blaine watched his lips as they moved before pulling out a sharpie and scribbling over the table.

"Yes, Finn. A while now."

His brother put his head into his hands in disbelief. Everyone sort of stared at each other not really knowing what to say. "Are you out of your mind, Kurt?"

"I ask him the same thing all the time," Blaine smirked, hand returning his hand to the boy's waist.

"You don't speak!" Finn exclaimed, standing up off the bench.

"Who the fuck do you think you're speaking to?"

"Babe!" Kurt cut in, turning his body to face Blaine. The bad boy sat back down, still glaring at the taller teen as he settled closer to Kurt. "Can we not… please?"

"Tell your brother something." Blaine said, his anger evident in his voice.

Finn was about to respond but Kurt cut in, sounding completely aggravated by what was happening. "Look guys, this is not how I want you to treat him. Blaine's been great to me and he's done nothing to any of you so Finn, if you could—"

"Can you step away so we can speak to our friend, please?" Rachel asked in her most cheery voice. Blaine smirked, seeing straight through her. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd talk about him as soon as he left the table, but he obliged, cupping Kurt's chin and kissing him softly before standing up. "I'll wait for you outside, beautiful."

Blaine glared at Finn one last time before stalking off, walking past the lunch aides and into the halls. Kurt looked up at his friends after watching him go to see Mike, Tina, and Brittany sort of smiling, Santana and Puck looking like they were seconds away from asking how the sex was, Finn and Rachel looking pissed the fuck off, Sam and Artie looking confused as hell, and Mercedes looking as if she really wanted to hear what was happening. He wasn't sure where to start so he waited for one of them to initiate a conversation.

"What's 115?" Artie asked, staring down at the table.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before looking down as well and finding the numbers 1-15 and two boxing gloves drawn in black sharpie. He stared for a while trying to hold back the smile but couldn't, the edges of his red lips curling at the sight.

"That's um… January 15th … the day we first spoke and… that's the day." Kurt finished quickly before he could let any more slip about what was done that day. Nobody needed to know _everything. _

"Why the gloves?" Artie inquired some more. Sam spoke this time.

"I see him at the bag all the time, practically murdering the poor thing. He's been trained, I'm sure."

"You hear that, Finnster," Puck spoke up, standing from the table, "you don't want to mess with this guy," he tossed his tray in the trash and sat back down, "he'll kick your ass."

Finn listened intently, looking from his friends to his brother.

"I honestly can't believe you would waste your time with the likes of Blaine Anderson, Kurt. He's been nothing but bad news since he got here from Carmel and you are so much smarter." Rachel said, making sure she kept Kurt's eye contact. "You can do better than that—"

"You know absolutely nothing about him, Rachel." Kurt sounded exasperated, "none of you do. I'm not having this conversation."

"He's right," Mike said, "he's pretty chill in our class."

"And pretty psychotic everywhere else. He's a horrible influence on you! Smoking everywhere, behaving badly—"

"Rachel," Mercedes interrupted, "just stop. Have you seen Kurt smoking or doing any of that stuff?"

The table was quiet.

"No, you haven't. He's missed a few dates with us and sometimes he's not available. Neither are you or me. We are in relationships. Support him guys. He's happy for goodness sake."

"Blaine obviously likes him," Sam added, "I've seen these little 115s with the gloves drawn in the locker room and in my foreign language class. And did you guys see how he looked at Kurt? I mean c'mon—"

"Sex, porcelain," Santana interrupted as Kurt smiled at Sam's words, "how is it? I bet he makes you top sometimes—"

"I'm telling Burt." Finn cut in now. "You want to be with that asshole, fine. But Burt will hear about all of this."

"Really?" Puck asked, "Dude, not cool."

"I'm done here," Kurt stood up, shouldering his backpack. "You do what you need to but I'm staying with Blaine. Fuck you if you don't like it."

Just like that, he was gone, presumably going to join his boyfriend in the hall. The New Directions looked at one another, some still shocked, others not as bothered anymore, but others… definitely affected.

….

Sweat dripped from Blaine's face as he thundered a combination of punches into the bag, one after the other. He skipped to his left, bobbing and weaving before throwing a blow into the center.

Kurt sat on the floor of Blaine's gym watching, having not gone to glee today. It was the third meeting in a row he missed but he couldn't deal with that room full of hypocrites. Even Mr. Schuester was giving him questioning looks after Finn told him. He hated it, and while thankful for Mercedes and the few others that supported his happiness while trying to befriend a Blaine that had no interest in dealing with any of them, Kurt still didn't want to go because of the couple that acted like he made the worst decision in the history of the world.

Blaine took a deep breath and looked at his wet wife beater. He lifted the red gloves up to his face, fixing his stance, and threw two straights into the ever swaying punching bag. Kurt watched the boy work; his eyes roaming along Blaine's muscular arms. He allowed his head to fall back against the wall, sighing heavily and dramatically until his boyfriend looked over towards him.

"Talk to me, baby."

"I'm fine."

Blaine smirked, moving to the other side of the bag now and beginning a whole new slew of punches. "I know something is bothering you and now I'm feeling like an ass for forcing you out like that."

"It's not you at all," Kurt said, sitting up. "I wanted this, but I also wanted my friends to be happy for me."

Blaine continued punching, sweat glistening on his chest.

"I just can't believe them." Kurt continued.

"Why not?" his boyfriend questioned.

The blue eyed boy looked at him obviously. "What do you mean why not? They're so freaking judgmental."

Blaine stopped the punching bag from swinging before walking over to his boyfriend. He pulled the gloves off his hands and sat besides Kurt, digging in the black duffel bag to his right. "I make it easy to judge me, don't you think?"

Kurt rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why do you do that, Blaine? You're always beating yourself up. And take the damn cigarette out your mouth," he snatched the stick from his boyfriends lips, knocking the lighter out his hand in the process, before snapping it in his fingers. Blaine looked at him for a moment before picking up his lighter and tossing it in the bag.

"Now you're taking out your anger on me, Kurt."

"I hate it when you do that. This smoking. You know that."

Blaine glanced over at his boyfriend and the hurt on his face broke his heart to pieces.

"I hate this, Blaine. All of them are happy. Now I am and it's the end of the fucking world."

Kurt closed his eyes, placing his head back against the wall as he willed the tears away. "It isn't fair."

He felt a pair of warm lips being pressed to his own and immediately the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.

"Relax," Blaine whispered, "it's just you and me now, baby. That's all that matters."

* * *

_A/N: _Evil Crazy Willow_... I saw your review... next chapter ;) _

_Thanks for reading guys. Less than three._

_-Janelle_


	4. Make Up

**Sweat**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Kurt checked the time on his cell phone to see that there was about ten minutes left in the period. There was no doubt that seventh period was one of his favorite classes—French was a breeze for him and he shared the period with a few of his friends. But since he and Blaine announced they were together, Kurt hadn't really been excited for anything that involved him having to see the judgmental members of glee club. This class was no exception.

The minutes always passed by slowly, too—at least since he stopped talking to Rachel who sat directly behind him. It was the period before the last, and so close to the end of the day, but all Kurt could think about was the fact that his best friend's eyes were boring through the back of his head, and it would still be another hour before he could leave.

Every once in a while, Kurt would reach to his phone with the intent to text Blaine, but he remembered how he'd get on the bad boy for not paying attention during class in the first place, and that Blaine said he would try. Sending mixed messages like that would only enable Blaine to slack off in class like he usually did.

By the time their teacher was going over her weekly review of what was learned, a folded piece of paper was being tossed on Kurt's desk by the person behind him. He rolled his eyes, wanting to ignore her but also wanting to see what Rachel could possibly have to say for herself. It had to be good after all the nonsense she put him through over the last few weeks.

After unfolding the note, Kurt read each word carefully before rolling his eyes.

_**Kurt. We seriously need to talk. This whole thing is really insane. –R**_

The boy crumpled the paper and directed his eyes and ears back to the teacher. Yeah, it was insane. It was completely stupid and could've been avoided completely. But this was the point they were at, because after all these weeks Rachel and Finn were still casting Blaine dirty looks instead of trying to see things from Kurt's point of view.

Rachel huffed in annoyance after her best friend crumpled the note. She couldn't understand why he was being so stubborn, and she hated that Blaine was taking him away from all the things he enjoyed, like glee club and spending time with his _true _friends. If he was such a good boyfriend Kurt wouldn't only have to spend time with him, but would have the freedom to see his friends too. She ripped a page out of her notebook again and began to scribble, folding the note and tossing it ahead to Kurt's desk once more.

_**You can't still be upset. Finn and I, we're just looking out for your best interests. –R**_

Kurt appeared to laugh this time before crumpling the paper again and shaking his head. The girl rolled her eyes. This was ridiculous. Maybe Finn was right. Filling Burt in would've been a good idea because talking to Kurt wasn't working at all. But now Burt and Carole were preparing to leave on vacation and it wouldn't be nice to break this sort of news when they're so excited for their trip. She pulled out another sheet and tried once more.

_**We need you back in glee, Kurt. Nationals are a month and a half away and we need your voice. –R**_

The bell rang and Kurt stood up, grabbing his bag and leaving the papers there on his desk. It figures all of this was because she wanted him back in glee to support all her lead vocals. It was amazing how self centered some people could be.

Rachel frowned as she watched him go, getting up herself and carrying the papers to the trash can. She decided to talk to him later, maybe with a few other people, to show him how crazy he was being. Blaine Anderson was not worth it.

Kurt found Blaine leaning against the wall outside his classroom, clad in his leather jacket; a super fitted white Henley, and grey jeans, sucking on a lollipop. Kurt's seemingly fixed frowned changed into a warm smile. Seeing his boyfriend always seemed to do that.

"Don't tell me you skipped class, Blaine."

Blaine held his skateboard with one hand and reached out to take his boyfriend's hand with the other. "I got out early."

He smiled as Kurt looked at him suspiciously before rolling his hazel eyes away, mocking offense. Kurt never believed him.

The coiffed teen faced front and walked the halls of McKinley hand in hand with his boyfriend, something he believed he'd never be able to do. Not in high school. But it was happening, and he wasn't even getting any shit from people like he would before having Blaine on his arm. "So what's with the lollipop?"

Blaine handed his skateboard to Kurt and the teen took it with a quirked eyebrow. The bad boy pulled the candy out his mouth and responded.

"Trying to quit cold turkey is a bitch so I try to grab one every time I want to smoke. Want one?" he placed the candy in his mouth again before pulling out a cherry flavored one from his jacket pocket. Kurt smiled as Blaine released his hand so that he could accept it.

"Thanks, baby."

Blaine nodded. "So it's my last day of detention you know."

"I know," Kurt said with a grin, "and if you somehow find a way to land yourself in more trouble, I will be _so_ angry with you, Blaine. That's just something to think about."

Blaine smirked, moving the candy around in his mouth. "So I can drop you home after glee if you want."

"I'm not going."

Kurt continued to walk, looking straight ahead. He continued to carry Blaine's skateboard as they held each other's hands tightly. The curly haired teen was quiet as he watched Kurt. The boy was acting as if he wasn't affected by anything going on, but Blaine could tell. He was happy to be a distraction while they were alone but he knew once Kurt went home, or once he left Kurt's, the beautiful boy went right back to thinking about how things seemingly fell apart. Blaine didn't like it at all. He wanted his boyfriend to be happy. They'd have to talk about it later.

"Okay."

They eventually reached Kurt's class and Blaine accepted his skateboard back from Kurt who happened to see 1-15 written on the bottom of it in black sharpie, leaning in to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. "See you later, beautiful."

"Bye, babe. Go to class."

Blaine smiled and nodded, watching Kurt enter the classroom as he licked his lips. He got a good view of his ass walking away so he could fantasize appropriately in his last period history class.

Turning away, the bad boy rode his skateboard several feet before rolling his eyes as he saw a couple of Kurt's loser friends—the wheelchair kid and blondie, joking and laughing by their lockers. It was a shame because they didn't even realize they were moments away from getting red iced drinks tossed in their faces. That was another thing Blaine didn't understand about this school. How did slushy-ing someone make you a tough guy? That seemed like something a bunch of lame posers would do just to create the illusion that they were the bad guys on campus, mainly because they were to pussy to do things that real bad guys did.

Blaine thought about riding past the two, but eventually came to terms with the fact that Kurt would want him to do something if he was there.

Even if he was still mad at his friends.

Blaine sucked his teeth before slowing his pace, deciding to interfere.

Karofsky, Azimio, and a few other letterman jacket wearing guys stopped in front of the two with wide, patronizing smiles. Wheelchair kid dropped his head in defeat as blondie seemed to bite back, as if she was past annoyed with what was happening.

"We thought we'd try a little raspberry today. See how you two losers liked it."

Blaine kicked the skateboard up into his hands as he walked up to the group, handing wheelchair kid his lollipop. Artie looked up at him stunned but quickly took it as Quinn stepped back, letting Blaine stand in between her and the jocks. The bad boy looked Karofsky up and down, not caring about the height difference at all, before giving him a clear, thorough warning.

"Walk away."

Karofsky could honestly say he was not expecting anyone to stick up for the glee losers he always tormented, especially not Blaine Anderson. Neither had his friends, apparently, because Azimio and the others were taking a few steps back as they looked between each other. Karofsky decided he did not want to get embarrassed in front of his team and the other students who were slowing down to watch the scene, so he didn't back down.

"This doesn't concern you, Anderson."

Artie and Quinn stood frozen, hoping that Blaine wasn't about to get in a fight over this. It really wouldn't be worth it. Blaine took a look at the group of boys behind Karofsky and saw that they were all equally intimidated, which they should be, honestly. He gripped his skateboard tightly as he looked back up to the towering junior.

"Walk the fuck away." The bad boy repeated.

"I'm sorry," Karofsky smiled down to the much shorter teen, determined to make Blaine out to be the fraud he was. There was no way this kid should have the reputation he did after walking around the school with Hummel all the time, kissing and holding hands. People that behaved that way got owned at this school. "Am I supposed to be afraid of the gay rebel? Because I'm not. You're just another loser walking these halls that is full of shit."

"I think you should be very afraid." Blaine moved closer to him. "But it's up to you. Now I told you to walk away two different times. Don't do what I say and you'll get a very elicit answer to that question."

"Let's go," Azimio said, grabbing at his friend's arm. He could see the serious look on Blaine's face and that was a look he wanted no part of. "This guy is crazy, man."

Karofsky jerked away from his friend's touch and looked directly into the hazel eyes staring straight up at him. There was no way he wanted to be embarrassed by this guy. "I think I'll put this slushy in your face instead, Anderson—"

Blaine's arm moved up quickly to smack the large cup towards Karofsky, knocking it all over the jock's body. Everyone in the hall gasped, including some of Karofsky's friend's as they backed away even further. The towering Titan had ice all over himself as he looked down at his body in disbelief.

"Walk. Away."

Karofsky looked down at his ruined coat and punched the locker with a loud thud. Not only had his friends behaved like total punks, but he just got shown up by the one guy who needed to be shown up himself. And now Coach Beiste was going to kill him for yet another letterman jacket ruined at the hands of this guy. "This isn't over, fairy!"

Blaine put his middle finger high in the air for the group of boys to see, smirking at Karofsky and Azimio's angered faces before turning around to grab his lollipop back. "Thanks."

Quinn and Artie shared a look as Blaine skated off in the opposite direction. He nodded, and she did as well before they were moving to follow him.

"Wait!"

Blaine rolled his eyes at her voice as he continued down the hallway, but Quinn finally caught up, trailed closely by Artie when traffic blocked his path. Because everyone was trying to watch the scene play out between Blaine and the football players, the halls were now backed up as everyone rushed to class. He had to get off his skateboard and walk as well, something the deans would _love _to see.

"Wait up!"

Blaine turned to look at them but shook his head no, continuing his journey. The last thing he wanted was to get attached to any more people at this school. Kurt was his only exception because he knew he needed the boy from the first glance. The rest of these people, not so much. He could be kicked out at any moment and that would just be even more hurt.

"We just wanted to say thank you, Blaine." blondie said as she walked beside him, though the boy was doing an excellent job of paying her no mind. "That asshole deserved that and so much more." He nodded as an answer, hoping that would be the end of it, but the girl continued.

"Are you coming to the party next weekend at Kurt and Finn's? Some of us would like to get to know you."

Blaine rolled his eyes, sucking on his lollipop and shook his head no, still not speaking.

"It's just that you are special to Kurt so you mean something to us as well."

"And we know you're a good guy," Artie added, "what you did for us back there is a testament to that. Plus, you keep Kurt happy and he feels safe. We don't want things to be like this. Kurt has been a part of glee since the very beginning."

Blaine took a deep breath when he realized these people wouldn't leave him alone, pulling the candy out his mouth. "I don't party. Crowds don't do it for me. Thanks though."

"Okay," Artie answered, turning to look at Quinn. She shrugged before stopping in the middle of the hallway, watching Blaine enter the staircase at the end of the hall.

"Let's go to class."

….

Mr. Schuester walked into glee club with a long face after looking around the room and seeing Kurt still hadn't shown up. There were only 11 defeated looking students staring back at him, waiting for the class to be started. Most of them were casting angry glares in the direction of the club's power couple, and Mr. Schue knew they weren't going to win any competition with the tension this high. Placing his over the bag shoulder down, Mr. Schue walked to the center of the room and addressed his club.

"Okay guys. This needs to stop. We will get absolutely nowhere with everyone looking like they'd rather be elsewhere. You do realize this is Nationals approaching, right? The crème de la crème! The big shebang, people. A once in a lifetime opportunity for some show choirs! Do any of you expect to win with the attitudes I'm seeing right now?"

"What do you mean win?" Sam asked, staring around at his peers. "We can't even officially qualify without a twelfth person. Kurt wants no part of this, and finding a brand new person and catching them up to speed is damn near impossible. I don't see a point."

"This is all man boobs and man hands fault, anyway," Santana interjected, turning to glare at Finn and Rachel. "We'd have Kurt here and he'd be happy if they didn't have to be such assholes."

"And what are you guys going to say when Blaine hurts him?" said Finn, standing up from his front row seat and facing his peers. His friends all rolled their eyes. "You're going to wish you didn't just accept whatever guy walked into Kurt's life and actually talked some sense into him."

"I've had enough," Quinn said with a smile from her third row chair. "It's funny how you are always trying to be the savior but constantly make things worse, Finn. Slow down and just open your eyes. Everything isn't what it seems at first glance." Artie nodded from his spot, agreeing completely.

Rachel looked between the two of them before glancing up at her boyfriend. Finn cast a curious glance her way as well before they both turned to Quinn. "What are you talking about?" Rachel questioned.

"Kurt doesn't want to come back to glee club because you guys are behaving irrationally. You think Blaine is the bad guy here, but I think you two are the ones who need to take a look at yourselves."

Artie spoke up now, after listening to what Quinn had to say. "You know, guys, Blaine may have a less than perfect reputation, but so do the rest of us. He actually saved me and Quinn from getting raspberry slushies in our faces earlier. He didn't have to, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't give a crap about any of us, but he walked up to Karofsky and stood up for us, telling him to leave Quinn and I alone. The slushy ended up all over Karofsky instead when he didn't listen. Now if Blaine's such a bad guy, why don't we see him running around hurting people like they do? All he ever does is stay to himself, or stay with Kurt. No one here has been victimized by him."

Finn stood in front of the class stone quiet, taking in everything his friends were telling him. Rachel began looking down at her folded hands.

"All of that is completely true, Artie," Mercedes added. Mr. Schue leant against the piano as his students talked it out, praying that after all of this, they'd be alright. "Now we know that Kurt never wanted things to turn out this way. He loves glee club and he just wanted us to be happy for him. I think we should do that."

Everyone nodded. Finn's face looked expressionless as he retook his seat, staring up at the director. Mr. Schue took a deep breath and stood up straight.

"Okay. We're going to apologize to Kurt and have him back where he belongs. But first, we need to complete our assignments for the week. Who's first?"

….

Kurt sat on the edge of the boxing ring, watching as his boyfriend counted past 200 as he jumped rope, not slowing down in the slightest. His blue eyes travelled the length of Blaine's body, admiring the tight black wife-beater he wore and his nicely fitted sweats that hugged his ass perfectly. Kurt had to undo his scarf as he watched because suddenly it was getting hotter.

He sat quietly, thinking about how he'd probably be wrapping up at glee right now had everything turned out the way he wanted it to. Not that he minded watching Blaine sweat in the slightest, he just missed how things were before his friends decided to show their true colors.

Sure it wasn't all of his friends, but Kurt found it easier to classify them as a group.

He watched as Blaine went over to the speed bag, putting on his boxing gloves and rapping away at it. Kurt shook his head, feeling sorry for anyone who ever had to fight Blaine because he looked like he was born for this. Just the look on his face alone as he sparred made people intimated. The teen looked as if he could start amateur fighting and work his way up the ranks in no time, though Kurt would _never _let that happen. Blaine could do it as stress relief but there was no way he'd let his boyfriend start a career in boxing.

"Why don't you work out with me?" Blaine called out curiously, still causally knocking around the speed bag. It snapped back in rapid succession as the dark haired teen continued his even punches.

Kurt leant his head back against the ropes of the ring and shrugged. "I'm not feeling it today."

"No?" Blaine questioned, turning around to read his boyfriend's face.

Kurt was staring up at the blue ceiling. "Nope."

The punching sounds ceased completely. Blaine took a deep breath as he pulled the gloves off and walked over to the boxing ring. "We need to talk, Kurt."

His blue eyed boyfriend gave him a wary look. "Is everything okay?"

"You're not happy."

Kurt looked at him strangely as he tried to determine what this was about. Blaine watched his face carefully as he continued.

"You miss them. All of them."

Because of the words, a slow smile spread across Kurt's face. He denied it, though, still smiling even though he was bothered that he could be read so clearly by Blaine. "I'm great, baby. Believe me."

"No," the bad boy corrected, "you are miserable. I don't want to be the reason you're upset with your friends, and I can't help but feel if I would've just stayed out the limelight that you wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. I never wanted you to choose between them and me—"

"I know that. I still talk to a few of them but I can't deal with my brother or with Rachel… it's just… I don't get them."

Blaine nodded slowly, completely understanding where Kurt was coming from. He didn't think it was fair either to be so quickly rejected, though he couldn't blame them all the way. If he had a friend who seemed to be taking interest in a person like him, he didn't think he would approve either. "I understand, babe. It's just that I remember seeing you with the glee club before we spoke and you were so in love there. I just want you to go back to that. Don't ever worry about what people say about me. I'm not going anywhere."

Kurt gave a small smile as he looked down at his hands before finally staring up into the hazel pools across from him. He pulled Blaine closer by the drawstrings of his pants, placing a soft kiss to his lips. "Can we just hug, please?"

Blaine smiled, sensually kissing the corner of his lips once more. "I'm all sweaty, babe."

He chuckled as Kurt frowned, listening to the boy continue. "Can you go shower so we can go back to your place and hug."

His boyfriend laughed. "Anything for you."

….

Kurt lie in bed Saturday afternoon, ridiculously bored. His parents were off on vacation to Puerto Rico, Finn went off with his football buddies somewhere, and his boyfriend was stuck at some family gathering of his own. That really sucked because Kurt wanted to invite him over so bad, but that couldn't happen.

He remembered that tonight would be the night that his group had their monthly sleepover. It was supposed to be hosted at Mercedes' place this time. As much as he wanted to get out of the house, he didn't think it would be too fun once Rachel showed up. He had enough of the banter in school; he didn't need it over the first day of Spring break.

As he lay listening to the soundtrack of _Wicked, _he got a text fromMercedes. Kurt rolled over on the bed to reach for his cell phone and check the message.

_**I'm expecting to see you today. –Mercedes**_

_**IDK. I need a break from this, you know. I'm tired of hearing how stupid I am. –Kurt**_

_**You won't have to hear that because it's not true at all. Just come. –Mercedes**_

_**Whether it's true or not it's what people believe. –Kurt**_

_**Can you come? I miss you, Kurt. Please. :( :( -Mercedes**_

Kurt smiled, tossing over to silence his iPod dock. He missed her too, way too much. And if Rachel started up, he decided he'd just leave.

_**Fine. –Kurt**_

….

Kurt showed up and went straight to the bathroom, changing into his pajamas. All they did was lounge around and talk for the most part. There was no need to stay in his street clothes.

When Kurt entered his best friend's room, Mercedes smiled over at him widely before enveloping the boy in a hug. Rachel was on the bed with nail polish, a small smile on her face.

"So happy you joined us, baby boy," Mercedes smiled as she spoke, "it wouldn't be the same without you."

He smiled as he pulled away from the hug, squeezing the girl's arm gently. "Yeah. So what are the plans?"

"Well first," Rachel changed her positioning on the bed as the two walked over, "I think I owe you a huge apology."

Kurt looked at her blankly, willing the girl to continue. Mercedes could see the hesitance on his face and understood why. Finn and Rachel had been adamant in their protests of Kurt's relationship.

"In glee club yesterday, Finn and I had a good talking to by our friends," she smiled sadly, "Quinn and Artie pretty much let us have it, and I'm happy they did. I was a huge jerk to him even though I didn't know him, but after everything you went through I just really didn't want to see you hurt."

"I understood where you were coming from, Rach, I just needed you to understand where I was coming from. Blaine's not the best behaved guy in McKinley by a long shot, but he does care about me. And he is a really great guy."

Mercedes smiled. "We know that."

Rachel nodded with a smile of her own.

"You do?" he inquired skeptically. How would they know that? Especially Rachel who was completely against everything the teen stood for the previous day—the previous _weeks_.

"Apparently your boy toy saved Quinn and Artie from a slushy facial of the raspberry variety," replied a grinning Mercedes. "And if that doesn't show the type of guy he is while anyone else would just walk by not giving a damn, then I don't know what does."

Kurt looked to be shocked himself before smiling at the story. It was funny how with all the time he spent with Blaine after school the previous day; the bad boy didn't let anything about that incident slip. "Wow. It's the little things he does that surprises me."

They nodded as the doorbell sounded, Mercedes shrugging it off because it was more than likely for her dad.

"OK. Since we are working past this, we all should just watch a movie and let things go back to normal. What should we start with? I don't think we finished _The Proposal _last time…"

Kurt lay down on the bed with his phone next to him. "But we didn't finish _The Ugly Truth_ before that. That was really good."

Rachel nodded as she looked between her two best friends. "So that means _Funny Girl _is off the table?"

"Yes." They answered simultaneously. Kurt smiled, "You always make us watch that. Every single time. As much as I adore Barbara, it is not happening. Not this time."

Rachel folded her arms as they laughed and went back to painting her toe-nails. "Fine. Both of you suck."

Everything seemed to be back to normal that quickly.

Just after Mercedes got up to put on a movie, Puck and Santana burst into the room with wide smiles when they saw Kurt had shown up. The three in the room screamed at the sudden arrival and racket the pair made when they entered.

Santana hopped on the bed staring Kurt down as she smiled. Puck closed the bedroom door behind them and leant against it.

"Okay porcelain, spill!"

"What? I don't know what's happening right now…"

"The sex!" exclaimed the Latina using an obvious voice. "You've been avoiding us over a week now."

Rachel and Mercedes shared a glance as the host walked over to them, neglecting the movie. "I'm sorry, not that I don't love you two but what the hell are you doing in my room?"

"Can we not do this?" Kurt questioned incredulously. He had no intention of discussing his sex life with Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez of ALL PEOPLE. The two didn't seem to budge.

Puck spoke up this time, a knowing look on his face. "Blaine's quiet in school but I know he's a kinky bastard. It's all over his face."

"I'm sorry," Kurt shook his head, "why do you want to know about any of this in the first place?"

"C'mon, Kurtie. Spill!"

The group turned to look at Rachel who was smiling now, pillow clutched to her chest.

"What?" she asked with a bashful smile, "I can't want to know?"

Kurt took a deep breath; rolling his eyes at the ridiculous group of people he called his friends. Then a smile played at his lips and he cursed himself, not able to hold it back.

"Ooooh!" Puckerman laughed, "I knew it."

"Baby penguin my ass, porcelain." Santana added, now lying down on the bed.

"Is he big?" Rachel asked.

"Dammit, Berry," Puck gave her a shocked look, "you're one of us."

"Oh my god guys, I really don't want to do this right now…"

"He is, isn't he?" Santana questioned. Mercedes grinned at him while she walked back over to the Blu-ray player.

Kurt stared up at the ceiling and smiled, not believing he was about to say this. "He's _huge_."

The girls flailed while Puck folded his arms. "I doubt he's bigger than me."

Santana rolled her eyes, moving closer to Kurt. "And you two do it in school don't you? Mike and Tina mentioned the 'bathroom runs' you and Blaine take in the middle of class."

Kurt face palmed as his skin heated up in embarrassment. "This discussion is not happening. I'm dreaming."

"You naughty boy."

Kurt's iPhone started ringing and he reached over for it, blushing even harder when he realized who it was from. "I'm going to talk to my boyfriend. Do you think all of you could maybe shut the hell up while I do that?"

"Nope." Puck answered, and Rachel grinned.

"Put it on speaker!"

Kurt ignored the both of them as he held the phone to his ear. "Hey babe."

"How are you, love?" Blaine questioned. He sat next to his brother on the couch at his grandfather's house, wishing more than anything he was elsewhere right now. Preferably with his boyfriend.

"I'm good." he smiled, "How are you?"

"Tell that naughty boy we said hi," Puck screamed out, much louder than he needed to.

"Mercedes make them leave!"

Mercedes laughed as she sat on the bed and forwarded the movie to the spot they left off at. "They aren't bothering me."

Blaine listened to the noise on the other end and smiled, playing at his tie. "What's happening right now?"

"I'm still not too sure," Kurt told him, "but the gist of it is my friends are being assholes."

"You sound happy, though. I like that."

The blue eyed boy smiled, facing the wall and playing with the pillows. The girls and Puck watched him closely. "Yeah, I am. I miss you though."

"_Awwww." _

"Shut up!" Kurt shouted back at them, making Blaine laugh a little.

"I miss you too, baby. I just wanted to let you know the video is ready… whenever you want to watch it."

Kurt licked his lips, remembering how they recorded the tape the night before. Blaine made him scream so loud Kurt thought for sure he'd get home with no voice. "Oh… we can watch it tomorrow if you want."

"Watch what?" Santana questioned, and Puck's eyebrow rose as well.

"Oh my goodness you two… please…" Kurt said tiredly, pushing her away.

"My family'll be around tomorrow so that's a no go. What about Monday?"

Kurt nodded, still toying at Mercedes pillowcase with a soft smile. "I've got nothing going on Monday. That sounds good."

"Ask him to come to the party," Mercedes said of her shoulder. Rachel and the others agreed, urging the coiffed teen to do so.

"My friends are asking if you would like to come to a party at my house next weekend. It's not going to be anything too big."

Blaine stared at the ceiling of his grandfather's home, shaking his head no at the thought. He really didn't want to get attached to anyone else. He didn't think he needed to.

"I don't know babe."

Kurt shook his head no to his friends and they all pouted, wanting to hang out with the boy.

"Aww, please!" Rachel said, while Puck and Mercedes made pleas of their own in the background. Santana patiently waited for the phone conversation to end so she could get some wanky sex stories.

"Can you hear them?" Kurt giggled as he asked, and the sound of it made his boyfriend's heart speed up.

Blaine smiled, "I hear them. Do you want me to come?"

Kurt bit his lip at the question, loving the innuendo behind it that Blaine probably didn't even intend to throw out there. "I'd like that, yes."

His boyfriend hesitated before answering and Kurt stared up at Puck who was nosily raking over the things on Mercedes dresser as the girl hopped up to slap him away.

Blaine watched as his older brother got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen before rolling his eyes away and answering. "We'll see, beautiful. I don't want to promise or anything, but I'll definitely think about it."

"Okay, baby."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's response. It was weird that something as simple as a pet name could make his heart go wild. Now they were together for almost three months and he couldn't understand why it still had that affect on him. "So go enjoy your sleepover. Have a good time."

"Thank you, Blaine. Goodnight."

"G'night, beautiful."

Kurt hung up the phone and was met by Santana who inched her way up the bed towards him.

"So what is it that you two are supposed to watch Monday?"

….

The next day, Blaine found himself needing to get away from his family and their drama. He decided to go on a walk, slowly making his way around the neighborhood without really acknowledging where he was going. He texted Kurt the whole time, smiling at their sometimes fluffy, sometimes sexual, sometimes innocent conversation, and thinking about how he couldn't wait to see the boy again. It had only been a couple days so far but he found himself addicted.

Blaine walked past McKinley and glanced at the school, smiling at the fact that he was here about four and a half months. His parents should be proud of him. When he looked away from the school though, he saw a large yellow school bus in the distance. What it was doing there on a Sunday confused him, but he continued on his walk, texting Kurt and not thinking much of it.

It turned out that the bus was there for the McKinley Titans who had a scrimmage game against another school. Football season had ended a while ago, but apparently the coaches believed in keeping their players sharp during the off season. Blaine rolled his eyes once he laid eyes on the jocks, praying that he wouldn't have to get into it today. Today was not the day.

Finn, Mike, Puck, and Sam all stood in a group and were shocked when they saw him approaching, but Karofsky and his friends didn't seem too pleased after laying their eyes on the bad boy.

"Oh," Karofsky grimaced, slapping Azimio in the chest with the back of his hand, "it's the fairy. The fairy that had the whole school tricked."

The footballers of the New Directions had their eyes in a line at their teammate who was starting with Blaine for no reason. Sam called out for Karofsky to back off but the towering offensive lineman waved him off.

Blaine walked up slowly, pocketing his phone and ignoring the way Finn was staring at him. "Fuck you."

He went to walk past but Karofsky stood in front of him, and his comrades apparently got some back bone because they all surrounded the bad boy. Finn and the guys interjected, pushing their teammates away from Blaine.

"Dudes, back off. Just let him walk by."

"Stay out of this Hudson," Karofsky said with a smile, pushing him away. Finn stumbled back but didn't go very far, still in the midst of the conversation. Puck gave warning too, pushing Karofsky's minions back as he watched the happenings closely. Blaine rolled his eyes at all of them.

"I hope I didn't hurt the fairy's feelings," Karofsky continued, "but I don't give a damn. You're not tough shit, Anderson. The only friend you have here is that fag Hummel and your bad ass reputation is hist—"

Before he got the rest of his thought out, Blaine had connected two right fists to his mouth, followed by an uppercut to his midsection. People around them watched in awe, too caught off guard to do anything. Blaine had pushed the towering boy into the school bus, giving him two straight blows to the ribs followed by a quick jab to the jaw and a hook across his face. Finally, Azimio found his footing and jumped in, tackling Blaine against the bus, but then Puck and Finn jumped in, pulling Azimio away and holding him back. Blaine went to retaliate but Coach Beiste and her assistant were coming from the school building, dropping all of their equipment and rushing over.

"You four want to sit out all of next season?" she shouted at Karofsky, Azimio, Finn, and Puck. They stood off to the side, breathing heavily and shaking their heads, Karofsky clutching at his face and finding blood there. The woman turned to an enraged looking Blaine now before continuing.

"Anderson, you are so lucky I can't discipline you right now because you'd be out of here! Now leave!"

Blaine looked at the woman with disgust before hammering a punch into the school bus and storming off. He had been doing so well and now this had to happen. The one thing he was trying to prevent.

….

Kurt grabbed an ice pack from Mercedes' freezer and walked over to his boyfriend, placing it on his swollen hand. Blaine winced as he looked down at it, realizing it would probably be a while before he got to box again. And he really wanted to right now.

Kurt watched his boyfriend's face scrunch up as the bad boy looked down at his hand. He applied the ice pack a little more firmly, stroking the curls that had escaped it's gel encasing away as he spoke.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

Blaine shrugged as he settled back onto the stool. "Not much to talk about. I got into a fight. Got mad because I fought. Punched a school bus."

Kurt frowned at the lack of a story he had received. "You are so weird, Blaine."

The dark haired teen smirked with a nod, agreeing completely. He just had to make sure he didn't get in trouble when school started back up again because he'd be in for a world of trouble if Beiste had anything to say about it.

Mercedes and Rachel walked into the kitchen with small smiles. They were scared to at first, thinking that Blaine would probably shut down completely or even scream at them or something, but they came to the conclusion that this whole thing the club faced was so they wouldn't make rash judgments of him, or anyone else. To their surprise, Blaine smiled a little at them before facing his boyfriend again and giving him a proper explanation, knowing that Kurt wouldn't let him get away with that story he told him.

"It was Karofsky and those other guys. They were messing with me, I guess because of something that happened Friday. I ended up knocking a slushy all over him."

"I heard," Kurt said with a smile, "and I heard that it was because you were standing up for a couple people near and dear to my heart." Blaine shrugged, and Kurt continued softly, "Thank you for that, by the way."

"Don't thank me for that, baby." Blaine said seriously. "Forget that. It's just that they must've been angry about it still because now they're taunting me and they even said some things about you. That was where I drew the line, and I hit Karofsky… a lot,"

Kurt continued to ice his boyfriend's swollen hand as he listened.

"And I'll hit him again, and anyone else who says something about you babe. They aren't going to touch you. I'll make sure of it."

Rachel and Mercedes shared a look before turning back to the scene. Kurt leant forward with a soft smile, kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. He didn't say anything; he just kissed him and continued to care for the boy's injury.

"Your brother was there, of course. He and the other glee guys I see you with. He and mohawk helped. Puck."

Kurt smiled, determined to teach Blaine their names. "Did they?"

Blaine nodded.

"Excuse me," Rachel interrupted the pair stepping forward. Blaine and Kurt turned to her expectantly and she gulped under the gaze of the hazel eyed boy. "I would like to apologize on behalf of myself and Finn for how rude we were towards you. I expressed my regret to Kurt. We had no right to say the things we said. It wasn't fair."

"Thanks…"

"Rachel." she smiled. He nodded with a soft, shy smile. "You and Kurt aren't alone. I promise."

Mercedes smiled, sitting down at her kitchen table.

Blaine looked at the both of them before turning to Kurt once more. "I'm gonna let you get back to … this."

"You can stay Blaine," Mercedes said encouragingly, "You need to ice your hand a while longer, anyway."

"No," he shook his head, getting down off the stool, "I'll ice it when I get home. Kurt gave me some pain killers and I'll probably be heading off to sleep soon."

Rachel nodded as Kurt went to put the ice pack in the freezer. "That's true," said Mercedes. "My dad's a dentist. He has that strong stuff."

Blaine smirked, saying goodbye to them both before walking over to Kurt and kissing him a few seconds on the lips. "Call me tonight. Okay beautiful?"

"I will."

Kurt kissed him this time, moving his lips against Blaine's slowly as they both forgot about the two girls staring at them a few feet away. When Kurt pulled away with a smile, Blaine realized he missed him already. Mercedes walked the boy to the door and he was off, awkwardly holding his hand against his body as he went in the direction the girl assumed was his home.

Kurt and Rachel were settling into the living room when she returned.

"So when are we going to get the story of how this happened in the first place?"

Kurt laughed before rolling his eyes away. "Let's just watch TV."

* * *

_A/N: You should review and let me know what you expect to see from this fic._

_ Just a little warning that sex will return next chapter. And the party, probably. But I need to see that review from you. _

_Yes. _

_You. _

_-Janelle_


	5. The Tape

**Sweat**

_A/N: This was one of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write. So hard. It just took so long, and I changed things like seven hundred times. All in all, here is the finished product and I hope you beautiful people enjoy it. _

_There might be mistakes. The Knicks/Heat started playing when I began to revise this and there went my focus. It got even worse when 'dinner is ready' was shouted throughout my home. _

**Disco-claimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kurt grabbed a strawberry yogurt from the fridge and a spoon from the drawer. Finn was on the couch, hogging the television to watch a playoff game—one of the teams obviously involving the Spurs because he kept shouting 'defense Spurs!' at the top of his lungs. It was Sunday night and this was pretty much the norm; Kurt going up to his room while Finn screamed at the TV. Only now, their parents weren't there. Carole wasn't in the den with her novel, and Burt wasn't trying to sneak extra dessert out of the fridge. The boys had the house to themselves.

It had only been two days so far. Two days since their parents went on their ten day vacation. If you asked Kurt, so far things were going pretty well. There were no fires, no accidents resulting in one of them becoming a paraplegic, no deaths. He and Finn were doing a nice job of surviving alone without adult supervision.

When Kurt got back to his room, he noticed his phone screen was lit up from a message. He pushed his laptop aside on the bed and sat down, putting the television on _Real Housewives of Atlanta, _and picked up his phone to see who it was from.

_**I don't remember if I told you how gorgeous you are today. –Blaine**_

Kurt smiled, placing his yogurt and spoon on his bedside night table to respond.

_**You did, not that I would stop you if you felt the need to echo that statement. –Kurt**_

_**Your modesty surpasses you, babe. –Blaine **_

_**I know. ;-p –Kurt**_

The teen placed his phone beside him and looked at the television, grabbing his strawberry yogurt and opening it. The happenings of the day were still fresh in his mind; everything from Blaine texting him cute little nothings, to begging to see him, and then showing up at Mercedes fifteen minutes later with an injured hand, to the story he received about why Blaine got so angry in the first place. Kurt couldn't deny he was a little worried. If things happened to get worse between Blaine and Karofsky, he felt like he would be the one to blame. All of this felt like it was his fault.

After a few spoonfuls of his snack, his laptop alerted him of an IM. Santana was still prying for information on the _thing_ Kurt and Blaine were supposed to watch the next day.

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: c'mon, Hummel. i know it's a sex tape. u blushed redder than my cheerios uniform when you were on the phone with him yesterday.

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: i'm gonna find out.

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smirk, going back to his yogurt. He couldn't understand why his sex life was vital information to Santana or Puck. Each of them had more than enough of a sex life to keep them entertained.

_**What are you doing? –Blaine **_

Kurt picked his cell phone up to respond.

_**Real Housewives, yogurt, ignoring Santana on AIM, and missing you. :( -Kurt**_

_**I miss you too, beautiful. I made one of those AIM things, you know. –Blaine**_

_**Did you? –Kurt**_

Kurt found this interesting. Blaine didn't have any of those things—AIM, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr… he always said his phone was enough. So news that he made a screen name was a little shocking to his boyfriend.

_**Yeah. I'm going to sign on now. –Blaine**_

It was only about a minute later when Kurt received an IM from a screen name he wasn't familiar with, but there was _no _doubt who it was from. The blue eyed teen felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he was blushing when he read it.

**[bhummel115]**: beautiful.

**[bhummel115]**: :) guess who

Kurt shook the silly grin off his face as he placed the yogurt cup to the side and moved the computer to his lap, getting more comfortable on the bed. He decided to open up this conversation with a little fun…

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Lol I know it's you, Joshua

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: What are you up to?

He smirked, knowing Blaine was probably about to have a fit.

**[bhummel115]**: Joshua?

**[bhummel115]**: who's Joshua?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Wait… Blaine?

**[bhummel115]**: yes…

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Ooh… never mind then

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Hey baby

**[bhummel115]**: don't 'hey baby' me

Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: I was kidding, baby :-*. Goodness.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: I love your s/n. Like a lot.

**[bhummel115]**: i hoped u would. ;) and that was **not **funny

**[bhummel115]**: now the next person i meet named Joshua is getting their ass whipped

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Stop it.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: How is your hand doing?

**[bhummel115]**: i had to wrap it up. dad yelled at me. it still aches, but the swelling went down at least.

**[bhummel115]**: and i'm cranky bcuz i'm horny

**[bhummel115]**: but i can't jerk off with my left hand

**[bhummel115]**: it feels so wrong. like someone is forcing themselves on me

Kurt laughed at his ridiculous boyfriend as he typed out a response.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Wish I could help you ;)

**[bhummel115]**: tease

Before the teen could respond, Santana popped in with another message.

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: u aren't idle anymore, which means ur talking to someone. who is it? u still haven't answered me.

Kurt took a deep breath and switched tabs for a moment.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Go away, Satan.

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: is it him?

**Queen_B_Lopez]**: it's him isn't it?

**Queen_B_Lopez]**: group chat.

**Queen_B_Lopez]**: c'mon. group chat. let's go

A noise sounded from his chat with Blaine, so he ignored her and switched conversations once more.

**[bhummel115]**: psst. hope u didn't forget about me, handsome

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: I didn't baby, I'm just trying to get rid of Santana.

**[bhummel115]**: is she there?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: No. She's on AIM trying to get us to group chat with her so she can ask all sorts of disturbing questions about our sex life. This has been going on a while now.

**[bhummel115]**: lol. seriously?

**[bhummel115]**: she's the cheerleader? breadsticks fanatic?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Yes. And I'm so serious.

**[bhummel115]**: wow. invite her in

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: ….

**[bhummel115]**: is that a no

**[bhummel115]**: ?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: It's a no. This is Santana we're talking about.

**[bhummel115]**: i don't think she's as bad as u r making her out to be

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: You can say that. You don't know what she's capable of.

**[bhummel115]**: make the chat, babe.

Kurt shook his head, not believing he was about to do this. Santana would never ever let him live this down. Blaine was going to learn that the hard way.

He sent an invite to Blaine, and one to Santana, and it wasn't long before both accepted. Kurt picked up his yogurt with the intention of staying completely quiet as they had their little stupid conversation. It picked up rather quickly.

_Kurt_McQueen has entered._

_Queen_B_Lopez has entered._

_bhummel115 has entered._

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: yo.

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: bhummel? fucking adorable

**[bhummel115]**: hi

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: hey

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: what u 2 boys up to?

**[bhummel115]**: just talking. u?

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: oh i was just trying to get Kurt to tell me what u 2 will be watching tomorrow

**[bhummel115]**: what do u mean?

Kurt rolled his eyes, finishing off the last of the yogurt and putting everything back on his night stand.

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: when u called him i overheard "we'll watch it monday" or something like that

**[bhummel115]**: oh… we were gonna watch a movie, but my hand is sprained pretty badly so i have to put that on hold

**[bhummel115]**: srry babe

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: what kinda movie do u need ur hand to watch?

**[bhummel115]**: the movie we're gonna watch

**[bhummel115]**: i need to be 100% to do everything i planned to

Never has Kurt hated Karofsky more than he did right now. The lord only knows what Blaine had up his sleeve for when they watched that tape, and now it had to be postponed because of Karofsky's need to show everyone he was the alpha male.

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: elaborate for me.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: I happen to think he's said enough.

**[bhummel115]**: i need to use my hands and i only have one functioning at the moment so…

**[bhummel115]**: lol my bf has spoken so yeah. that's all i'm at liberty to say

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: can we get to the point here

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: is it a sex tape yes or no

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: No.

**[bhummel115]**: we don't kiss and tell

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: waNKY WANKY! it's totally a sex tape

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: don't kiss and tell? oh please. Kurt told the whole room at Cedes' sleepover how beautiful your cock is

**[bhummel115]**: did he now?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: I may've said it was huge but I didn't paint a picture, thank you very much

**[bhummel115]**: Kurt's is so much prettier

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Blaine…

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: I like him, Kurt. this 1 is a keeper

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: but where has my baby penguin gone?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: She's heard enough, babe.

**[bhummel115]**: baby penguin?

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: Mike just signed on. i'm inviting him in

_HappyFeetMikey has entered. _

**[HappyFeetMikey]**: Sup guys?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Hey Mike :)

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: bhummel115 is Blaine, Mike

**[HappyFeetMikey]**: Kurt! We miss you

**[HappyFeetMikey]**: Really? Blaine, what's up?

**[bhummel115]**: do I know Mike?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: He's in 6th period with us, babe

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: I miss you guys too Mike.

**[bhummel115]**: other Asian?

**[HappyFeetMikey]**: Seriously? U don't know my name? I sit next to u in class.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Don't take it personally. He called Santana 'Breadsticks' up until now

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: accurate nickname, Anderson

**[bhummel115]**: sorry dude. my head is in a totally different world most of the time

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: between Kurt's legs?

**[bhummel115]**: lol. pretty much ;)

**[HappyFeetMikey]**: It's ok. You'll know us all eventually

**[HappyFeetMikey]**: thanks for standing up for our friends btw. & you left Karofsky pretty bloodied up out there today. He couldn't play in the scrimmage game at all

**[bhummel115]**: it wasn't a big deal. he deserved a lot more than a bloody face

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: You told me you'd stay out of trouble…

**[bhummel115]**: i know, love. i know

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: so who tops?

**[HappyFeetMikey]**: Tana, please. Don't.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Thank you.

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: Kurt. u know i can break u. tell me everything

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: You can't break me.

**[HappyFeetMikey]**: Coming to the party this weekend, Blaine?

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: u said it was huge i bet i can get more

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Don't you have anything better to do?

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: not really no

**[bhummel115]**: i think i will. what time does it start?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Go hang out with Brittany

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: y r u trying to get rid of me?

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Like 8 I think, babe. Finn didn't say but that's when the last one was at Rachel's.

**[bhummel115]**: she's the 1 that hated me right?

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: the one with the humongous beak

**[bhummel115]**: lol. not nice. she apologized today. at Mercedes' place

**[bhummel115]**: she seems ok

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: it's not nice but it's true.

**[HappyFeetMikey]**: So I'm going to watch Footloose guys. Nice talking to you Blaine. See you Saturday.

**[bhummel115]**: nice talking 2 u 2, Mike

_HappyFeetMikey has exited._

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: & then there were 3

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: I'm signing off too.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Can I call you, baby?

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: ugh u suck Hummel

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: he does suck, right Blaine?

**[bhummel115]**: yeah, babe. call me

**[bhummel115]**: lol i don't kiss and tell

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: wanky.

**[Kurt_McQueen]**: Goodnight Satan

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: but u love me Kurt. nite boys

_Kurt_McQueen has exited._

**[bhummel115]**: l8r Santana

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: wait! it's just u and me. tell me something juicy hobbit

**[bhummel115]**: u r going to get me in trouble

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: 1 thing

**[bhummel115]**: umm

**[bhummel115]**: shit. k.

**[bhummel115]**: what do u want to know?

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: yay

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: how often do u do it in public?

**[bhummel115]**: just as much as we do it in private, if not more

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: o god this party is going to be so good

**[bhummel115]**: lol, l8r Santana

**[Queen_B_Lopez]**: g'night. be good

_bhummel15 has exited. _

….

Blaine smirked as he read the last message from Santana, closing his laptop and stumbling over to his bed. It smelled way too much like Kurt, and he missed him way too much. The blue eyed boy was taking a long time to call on top of all that, and Blaine really needed to hear his voice. The sounds of shouting and the occasional throwing of things could be heard throughout the house, and it did nothing but increase the bad boy's anxiety. This was why Blaine was always happy when they were gone.

His phone finally started ringing after about a minute, and Blaine smiled at the photo that flashed across his screen, him kissing the cheek of a very happy Kurt. The picture was from when they first started dating and had to sneak around not to be seen. Despite how hard things were becoming now, Blaine was happy it wasn't that way anymore. People knew they were each other's and it felt good.

He answered the phone, holding it to his ear with the good hand, while the hurt one just sort of lay across his bed remaining stationary.

"Hey."

"I warned you about her. You didn't want to listen."

Blaine smiled, moving his body further up the bed. His curls met the soft fabric of his pillows and he sighed gratefully. "She's not so bad. Mike seems cool too."

"Wow. You called him by his name."

"Can we be honest? Well can I be honest with you?" the bad boy questioned; now wincing because the sound of shouting was getting closer and closer to his room.

"Of course," Kurt answered hesitantly.

"I didn't want to make friends here. If I get sent to Dalton it'll hurt that much more. That's why I was in no rush to learn their names or form any friendships. I only wanted you. You won't lose touch with me if I get banished, right?"

"Well how about you make all the friends you want and stay out of trouble so Dalton isn't an issue? No, I won't lose contact with you even if you couldn't go to McKinley any more but do you think I want to see you go?"

"Well, no I don't, honey, but—shit,"

"What's that noise?"

"Hold on."

Blaine got up quickly and opened the door of his bedroom, peering out into the hall. His father was in the hallway now, backed up against the wall. His mother was still in the bedroom, screaming and throwing things at him. Blaine went to approach, holding his hand against his body, but his father urged him away.

"Go back into your room, Junior!"

Blaine wanted to argue but he closed his eyes, listening to his mother collapse against the bed in tears. His dad just stood against the wall, not even looking the least bit sorry for his actions. It disgusted Blaine to no end.

He stared at the man as he backed into his room, slamming the door before throwing his body against the bed. Kurt was still calling for him but Blaine had to take a second to breathe. When he did pick the phone up, he had done a good job of tuning out his surroundings and focusing only on his boyfriend.

"My parents are fighting again."

The line was quiet. Blaine could tell Kurt was trying to think of a way to console him from afar.

"That's why I wanted to talk with you and your friends. It helped me focus on other things besides what's going on in this poor excuse for a home. I was going to tell you not to call because they kept getting louder and louder but I needed to hear you, Kurt."

"Do you think it'll get better?"

"No," Blaine answered honestly. "I don't care though."

"You do. Those are your parents."

"No I don't."

Blaine heard Kurt sigh as he stared at the ceiling. He was tired of caring. His dad was a selfish jackass who only cared about himself, his mother was stupid for always running back to him, and it was no wonder he didn't expect much of himself. The only person who ever expected anything of him was Kurt.

"Come stay with me, Blaine." Kurt requested, sounding apologetic.

The dark haired teen rolled his eyes at the sound of his father's pleas, knowing his mother would just wipe her eyes and forgive him. Then Kurt's pretty voice sang in his ear and all he could think about was how happy he should be right now instead of feeling like nothing. Across the line from him was an amazing person who he got to call his boyfriend.

"Stay the night?" he asked, just to make sure.

The smile on Kurt's face could be heard as he responded in a light tone. "I don't mind if that's okay with you? I'll come pick you up and everything."

Blaine let a smile of his own cross his face. "Okay, babe. Just let me get dressed."

"I'll be there soon."

….

Blaine settled into Kurt's bed with a pair of the boy's sweat pants on. He crawled against Kurt's accepting body and put his arms around him while laying his curly head on his chest. Kurt mentioned on the way back to his place he was a fan of the curls and Blaine smiled as he replied of course, being that he didn't have to spend all morning trying to tame them.

He snuck out the house easily being that his parents were in the room probably talking it out like they always did after a fight like this, even though his father had a pretty huge lipstick stain on his collar and a clear hickie on his neck. Blaine had no respect for either of them. It was sad.

"So what do you want to do?" Kurt asked, knocking the teen out of his thoughts. Blaine shrugged as he looked up to find shimmering blue eyes staring back at him.

"We can just talk. I think I want to talk."

Kurt leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to the boy's curly top. "Anything you want, Blaine."

"I just want you to know I'd never cheat on you."

He felt Kurt's arms wrap tighter around him. It was strange that this felt more like home than the place he was just in—the place he spent years growing up in. Kurt's fingers began to rub gingerly over his right hand and Blaine relaxed in the warmth he was provided.

"I know that. I'd never cheat on you either. Or hurt you like that. Ever, Blaine."

"I don't want to go to Dalton."

Kurt chucked softly, still stroking along the bandaging of his boyfriend's hand. "Why are you stressing about that so much? You aren't going anywhere."

Blaine winced slightly as he grabbed Kurt's hand in his. "How do you know that? Those jocks are really asking for it. If your name leaves their lips again, I'm not holding back even a little. You know my story. This isn't the first time I've been targeted like this, and when I got to McKinley and saw them targeting you, I told myself that'd be the last time—"

"You aren't alone in this, Blaine. _We _aren't alone. We have help. You don't have to do anything by yourself anymore, and beating them senseless is not the way to go about it."

"It gets the point across."

Kurt was quiet as he closed his eyes and tried not to think about it. He simply relished in the moment; being able to have Blaine close while they spoke and drifted to sleep. Blaine began to shift under the covers, and then he felt warm breath ghosting his lips and the slightest contact on his nose before the bad boy's lips were on his. They shared the softest of kisses for the next few minutes, both content with their closeness and the sweetness—the normalness of _Kurt and Blaine_, without looking to deepen it any further.

Kurt smiled when Blaine brushed a few hairs away from his face with his wrapped hand and opened his eyes to see the _other _Blaine he knew… the one that would hopefully become the only Blaine.

"I know I say this all the time," Blaine's hazel eyes shined as he spoke, sincerity flooding his voice, "but I'm going to try, Kurt."

The coiffed teen nodded as he placed a hand along Blaine's arm. "I know, sweetie."

"For now," Blaine continued, "we're just going to enjoy this week off. I'll take you for breakfast in the morning," he kissed him on the cheek, "and we'll stroll around the mall," followed by a kiss to the right side of Kurt's lips, "let you force me to see some totally cheesy movie," he kissed Kurt on the nose as the boy laughed, "and then maybe I can get you to share a triple fudge sundae with me at Coldstone," a single, delicate kiss was placed against Kurt's cherry lips that sent Blaine's heart soaring to the sky.

When he pulled away, he smiled at the adorable smile on his boyfriend's face, and his chest was feeling all sorts of things he couldn't understand. He never felt them before.

"But I made plans with Joshua," Kurt said seriously, before laughing at the way Blaine's face dropped at the name. He turned into the pillows, clutching his stomach. "I'm kidding baby," he giggled uncontrollably, "I'm only kidding."

"I don't like you," Blaine said with a smile into his boyfriend's chest, knowing that was the most blatant lie he ever uttered in his whole entire life.

Kurt finally stopped laughing and settled his arms around the teen. "You like me. I can't wait to spend the day with you tomorrow. We'll get your mind off of everything and I'll help you eat your unnecessarily chocolaty ice cream sundae."

"There's no such thing as 'unnecessarily chocolaty', Kurt."

"Whatever."

Blaine smiled as his heart swelled even larger in his chest. "Goodnight, beautiful."

Kurt kissed him in the hair again before closing his eyes, too. "Goodnight, baby."

….

The next few days involved Kurt and Blaine spending time together while being their usually silly selves, going on dates, Blaine staying out of trouble, thankfully, and relaxing as his hand healed. He hated not being able to go to the gym and work out like he would usually do on down time, but he loved that he could lay around with Kurt, kissing, talking, and letting his lips roam to other places that his boyfriend always voiced his approval of.

Blaine hadn't really gone home much over the past few days. It was only to get a change of clothes or to drop some things off. His parents, not minding his absence, asked him where he was staying but Blaine never bothered to answer, only rushing right back out the door.

He and Finn shared brief interaction while Blaine stayed at the Hudmel's, but it wasn't much; just a 'hey', and an apology for everything, and small talk about his hand. Blaine said he'd be able to take the wrapping off tomorrow, being that he could flex his hand without feeling so much pain now. Then that was it—Finn left to hang out with Puck and Sam and Blaine went back up the steps to hang out with Kurt.

Today, it was the day before the crazy party Finn wanted to throw. Blaine had finally gone home the night before because of his father's demand. Kurt accepted it knowing they couldn't spend every night together, and was grateful for what it was worth, an amazing five nights in each other's arms. Blaine on the other hand wasn't pleased. He wanted to stay there as long as possible, which was until Burt and Carole got back of course.

Now with Blaine back at his place, and Kurt free of time, Finn and Puck called upon the blue eyed teen with help on their party planning.

The day before the party.

Kurt stared at them blankly as he sat across the table from Puck, adjacent to his step-brother. They were blabbering about everything, none of which had anything to do with the party, and Kurt found himself growing restless.

"Why am I here exactly?"

Puck stopped the conversation he was indulged in concerning the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit cover midsentence so that Finn could answer him. Kurt only looked between the two of them rather bored as his phone vibrated.

_**Beautiful –Blaine **_

"Because you planned mom and dad's wedding. We could use your expertise, man. Furt." he held his fist in the air, "Remember? Furt forever."

Kurt rolled his eyes at them as he replied to the text message.

"Just buy liquor and turn some music on. There's not much to plan for a bunch of drunken teenagers."

_**What's up baby? –Kurt**_

"You act like you have somewhere to be, Kurt." Puck spoke up knowingly, his eyebrows dancing along his forehead. That's all it took for Kurt to realize Santana probably told him something.

_**Parents are gone. Hand is feeling superb. I'm half way there. I'll be over in a few to pick you up. –Blaine**_

"I kind of do have somewhere to be, Noah."

_**Okay. I'll be waiting ;-* -Kurt**_

"Look," Finn cut in, not wanting to know the details, "we want games and like strobe lights, and good food too," he smiled dopily, and Puck nodded his agreement, "we don't only want to get sloppy drunk, you know."

Kurt looked at both of them with his eyes in a line. They both seemed really suspicious. "Is this a ploy to have me slave over the stove, Finn?"

"No, dude!" he responded quickly. Puck slouched down in his chair, mussing his mohawk as his friend continued. "I mean—not unless you want to or something?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. "I don't want to. Order pizzas or something."

Both teens shrugged.

"That works. Now," Finn turned back to Puck. "Is spin the bottle too lame?"

"Depends on how drunk we are," Puck responded seriously.

_**Out front –Blaine**_

Kurt stood up. "Well, I'll see you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Finn asked. Puck smirked as he answered for him.

"Booty call."

….

Kurt slid into the passenger side of his boyfriend's Mustang and Blaine wasted no time giving him a kiss hello. He reached over to lock the door at the same time his tongue made its way around the curve of Kurt's lips. Kurt parted them with a moan hello and the bad boy let his tongue dance inside, exploring every inch of his mouth and rolling his eyes back when Kurt began sucking on it playfully. Blaine shuffled over in his seat to get more comfortable, humming when he felt Kurt pulling him closer. While Blaine allowed one hand to tangle into the brown strands on his boyfriend's head and the other to trace patterns up his thigh, he realized he better get going before they didn't make it to his place to watch the movie.

Kurt made one _filthy _sound when Blaine's hand ghosted over the bulge in his jeans, and that's all it took for the bad boy to bring his hands back to himself. Things could get serious in the car as they often had, and that probably wasn't a good idea here in broad daylight. He kissed Kurt a few more times before pulling away and facing forward. Kurt stared at him looking absolutely debauch as Blaine put his hands on the steering wheel, trying to regain his breathing, but Kurt pushed him back against the seat and attacked his lips once more. It was all teeth and tongue as he dominated the kiss, his hands clutching in Blaine's black hoodie, eventually trailing underneath and over the rips of his six-pack.

Blaine let his head rest against the seat as Kurt's lips traced his jaw line, kissing each inch tentatively the way he knew drove his boyfriend crazy. His breathing caught as the boys soft fingers teased the nubs of his nipples, pinching and caressing. A car drove by and Blaine opened his dark eyes, though he didn't stop his boyfriend right away.

"We need to get back to my place, baby."

Kurt nodded against his stubby cheek before whispering for him to start the car. His hand left Blaine's chest and he scratched all the way down his abs, smiling at how the muscles contracted against his fingertips before reaching his belt buckle. Blaine took a deep breath and revved the engine as instructed while Kurt undid his belt.

"Kurt—"

"Shh…" Kurt kissed the corner of his lips and smiled, "just drive off baby. I've been _dying _to watch the tape with you."

Blaine growled, taking another deep breath and putting the car in drive. He bit his lip as Kurt reached into his jeans and touched him. It took all of his will power not to thrust up and send the car flying into Puck's SUV in front of them.

He pulled away, steadying the car down the block. Kurt wrapped his long fingers around Blaine growing cock and pumped once, smirking at how Blaine swallowed hard because of it. He did it again, much firmer and even slower, and his boyfriend full out moaned this time.

"I want to give you head, Blaine."

"Now?"

"Is that a bad idea?"

Blaine shook his head. "No! Not at all, please—"

"But I don't know if you can focus long enough not to crash into a tree, babe." Kurt smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"I can," Blaine nodded, still looking at the road, "I promise."

Kurt stroked his hand once more as his boyfriend pulled up to a red light, watching Blaine throw his head back against the seat, moving his hips forward.

"Are you sure?"

"I promise, Kurt."

Blaine lifted his hips up a little to pull his jeans down some. He pulled Kurt forward by the tie and wet his lips at the way Kurt licked his before the coiffed teen got a grip of his dick and placed slow kisses to the underside, his tongue drawing patterns along the way. Blaine groaned and rested his hand on the boy's back.

"Just remember how much of a tease you're being when we're back in my room Kurt."

Kurt smiled, kissing the head of Blaine's cock now and trailing a string of pre-cum up with his lip as he responded. "But I'm being good, aren't I?"

Blaine watched in pure lust. Kurt sunk a little lower, sucking lightly around his cock and running his fingers along the veins of the base. Blaine rubbed his hand along Kurt's back, stroking the fabric of his cardigan while his boyfriend teased him in all the right ways. A horn beeped and he jumped a little, looking up to see the light was green now.

"I thought you were gonna focus, Blaine…"

"Sorry," he said, turning onto a one way street, "Your tongue, beautiful…."

Kurt sunk deeper, burying all of Blaine's long cock in his mouth. He could feel Blaine's leg move as he switched from the brake pedal to the gas, and continued what he was doing, bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm while allowing his flattened tongue to massage Blaine's hardness along the way. All types of expletives were leaving the bad boy's mouth as he moaned, and his hand left Kurt's back to rest in his hair, guiding him along a little deeper.

He approached another red light and put the car in park this time. Kurt relaxed and breathed out through his nose while Blaine's hands fisted his hair, holding him in placed as he thrust up over and over again. Kurt went to touch himself but Blaine told him no; that he'd have his turn when they got there. Then the car beeped behind them again but Blaine didn't care, hoping they'd get the point and drive around him.

Eventually they did, as did all the other cars. Blaine mentally thanked his father for putting tints on his window as he fucked Kurt's mouth, reclining his seat and thrusting to the pace of whatever song was on the radio, the song that Kurt was humming along to.

"I'm so close, Kurt," Blaine growled, "suck me, baby. I'm almost there," Kurt began sucking harder, steadily humming, as the bad boy snapped forward a couple more times. His legs started shaking as he hit his climax, collapsing against the seat with Kurt's name on his lips.

Kurt drank him completely, stilling his movements as he swallowed. He pulled off after letting his tongue linger a little and Blaine grabbed him by the tie, catching him in a deep kiss. The fact that Kurt knew Blaine was greedy to taste his own cum turned him on to no end. They needed to get back to the Anderson residence and fast. Kurt smirked, pulling away and wiping at his lips wantonly.

"Green light."

….

"Are you watching?"

Kurt bit his lip a little too hard as he stared at the screen of Blaine's television. His boyfriend was driving him absolutely crazy.

First, they went up to Blaine's room; Kurt's hand laced into his boyfriend's while they climbed the stairs, the bad boy leading the way.

When they arrived, Blaine whispered for him to undress as he went to sit in his desk chair. Kurt closed the door and turned the lock, just in case Blaine's parents decided to show up unexpected. He walked to the center of the room as his fingers slowly undid the knot in his tie, and let them trail to the buttons of his dress shirt.

Blaine slouched back in the chair, legs spread widely and hands gripping the arm rest. His eyes followed Kurt's hands as they pulled the shirt down and off, before working at the button of his jeans.

"You aren't going to offer any assistance?" Kurt teased. He snapped open the button and slowly pulled at his zipper, smirking at the way Blaine's eyes seemed transfixed on his hands.

"Do you want me to help?"

"Please?"

The innocence in his voice made Blaine gulp. Kurt moved closer, swaying all the way, and Blaine hooked his hands in the so tight jeans as he placed a kiss to the boy's bare navel, working the fabric down inch by inch.

He stretched them over the curve of Kurt's ass and a moan slipped out when he realized Kurt didn't have on any underwear.

Blaine allowed himself to get distracted; his hands rubbed lightly from the back of his boyfriend's thighs up toward the smooth skin of his ass while he sucked and licked where Kurt's waist met his legs. Hands tangled in his hair the harder he sucked while Kurt threw his head back.

The disc was sitting on Blaine's desk labeled 'the tape'. Kurt looked down and saw it just before Blaine grabbed him around the thighs and hoisted him into the air, walking them over to the bed. He lay Kurt down and pulled his jeans off by the bottom of his pant legs. Kurt's cock was hard and pink, standing at attention. He wanted it in his mouth but was patient, making sure that they got through this doing everything he planned.

"On your stomach."

Kurt's dick twitched at the growl of his boyfriend's lusty register before obeying. He turned himself over on the bed, laying his chin on folded arms.

"I have a few rules for you,"

Blaine unzipped his hoodie and placed it down with Kurt's clothing. He grabbed the disc off the dresser and walked towards the television.

"The first rule is to keep your eyes on the screen. Don't move them."

Kurt watched Blaine bend over to place the DVD in and bit his lip. The sight was doing nothing but make him harder.

The menu for the movie came on and Blaine pulled his v-neck over his head, tossing it with the rest of the things. "Second," his muscles flexed as he worked on undoing his jeans. Kurt didn't think he'd be able to wait much longer, "I don't want you to make a sound. I want you to listen to the pretty noises you make when I'm fucking you. It's beautiful, baby."

Blaine saw Kurt's eyes darken at his words and he felt himself getting harder again, stepping out of his jeans. He was left in a plaid pair of red boxers.

"Last," he grabbed the remote and knelt in front of the bed, eye to eye with his boyfriend, "you cum when I say." Kurt's lips parted immediately when Blaine leant forward to kiss him. Their tongues tangled and Blaine cupped both sides of Kurt's face, kissing him deeper.

When Kurt began whimpering Blaine pulled away, but not before biting down on his boyfriend's lower lip playfully. "Do you have any questions?"

Blue eyes darkened as Kurt shook his head no. Already he was obeying the no speaking rule, and Blaine smiled, kissing him again. "Good."

He pressed play on the remote and put it on his nightstand. Kurt looked forward as instructed, his eyes remaining on the screen. It started with Blaine staring into the camera as he made sure it was on. Kurt was sprawled out on the bed, already hard because of what Blaine was doing to him before they decided to go through with making a tape. Blaine was sucking him so hard and his body was thrashing against the bed in pleasure, and Kurt thought he'd cry when the bad boy pulled off. But when he said, 'we should totally record this', Kurt nodded his consent completely.

"Are you watching?"

Kurt bit his lip a little too hard as he stared at the screen of Blaine's television. His boyfriend was driving him absolutely crazy. He nodded though, remembering not to speak, as Blaine mounted him, the red boxers he wore the only thing separating their bare skin from meeting.

On the screen, Blaine had made way over to Kurt on the bed and started kissing him teasingly slow, avoiding Kurt's attempt to give his cock some sort of friction as he snapped up into the air. Blaine held him down by the hips and kissed over his chest, sucking over the ticklish spot on the porcelain toned skin of his ribs, and flattening his tongue as he licked a line back up to his neck.

Kurt groaned on the screen as his boyfriend lapped away at his neck, kissing wetly, still gripping his hips, and sucking softly on his earlobe.

"You hear yourself? So fucking pretty." Blaine whispered, kissing his way down Kurt's back inch by inch. He squeezed Kurt's ass roughly when the boy began massaging himself against the covers until Kurt stopped. Kurt sighed as his boyfriend teased him, his eyes trained on the screen while Blaine's tongue ran down his spine.

At this point in the movie, Blaine whispered something in his ear, and Kurt gulped because he remembered it all to well. He watched as his face changed completely before he nodded feverishly, and Blaine kissed him before raking through his top drawer.

He pulled out a pair of anal beads that were a pretty lavender color, followed by some lubricant. Blaine stopped his ministrations to watch along with his boyfriend, lying down on top of him so that his clothed cock was pressed into Kurt's ass. Kurt instinctively pressed back into him, but Blaine rammed his hips forward, driving Kurt further into the mattress. "Stop. Just watch. This is my favorite part."

Kurt couldn't help but moan at how sexy all of this was, and he knew Blaine would be upset but he couldn't help it. On the screen, Blaine had moved the camera so that it focused on Kurt's hole as he slicked the beads up and got on his knees. Movie Kurt wrenched his eyes closed with anticipation, locking his hands in the covers. He got the point when his boyfriend pushed his legs forward, and he held them up in the air. Blaine licked around the rim of his hole before inserting the first bead and watching it disappear completely. Kurt moaned again as he watched, and Blaine snapped his hips forward again against Kurt's ass.

"Shhh… watch, baby."

Blaine kissed him on the shoulder and they turned their attention to the screen. Kurt needed to cum right now. At this point in the movie, he was shouting as Blaine worked the anal beads in and out of him, providing his prostate with so much pressure his legs shook in the air.

Kurt bit his lip, fighting off the whine he wanted to release as he screamed again and again on the movie. He could almost remember the feeling of those beads inside him, working deeper and stroking him each time. Blaine massaged his nuts with one hand and worked the anal beads with the other, and Kurt cried out loud enough for the neighbors to hear as he felt them entering and leaving his ass. His legs shook harder and his body convulsed, thrashing against the bed in pleasure. Blaine pulled them all the way out and forced them back in one last time as Kurt shot his cum all over his belly and chest, some of it even reaching his lip. The sounds he made as he came were purely pornographic, and he knew that was one of the hardest orgasms he'd ever experienced.

While movie star Blaine pulled the beads out and adjusted his camera on the screen, real life Blaine had started humping Kurt's ass further into the mattress. Kurt prayed that he wasn't drawing blood from how hard he was biting his lip, trying not to make a sound. His hands were laced in Blaine's covers and he got the slightest amount of friction against them as Blaine rocked back and forth on top of him, but it wasn't enough. When Blaine sat up to take off his boxers and settled back on top of him, Kurt buried his face in the duvet. His boyfriend started fucking his cheeks, holding on to the edge of the bed for leverage.

"Watch the movie, Kurt," he breathed out erratically, "watch it or you don't come."

Kurt picked his head and looked at the screen to find Blaine licking all of the cum off his body, starting at his stomach and working his way up. His breathing was still uneven at this point as he lay there trying to regain composure.

Blaine continued to thrust and started grunting. Kurt felt him shaking above him as he watched Blaine kiss him on the screen. He remembered it perfectly, how strongly he could taste himself on Blaine's tongue. And now he felt like he couldn't take any more as Blaine collapsed on top of him, releasing his seed hard between his ass cheeks.

"F-fuck, shit," he stammered out, riding his orgasm all the way. "G-God, you're so hot Kurt."

Kurt shivered away as Blaine's warm breath tickled his ear. "Can I please—can you please touch me?"

Blaine nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah, baby," he kissed Kurt's shoulder, "promise you won't stop watching."

Kurt stared at the screen and gulped audibly. "I won't. I promise."

Blaine made his way down Kurt's body, soft, firm kisses marking his journey along the way. He spread Kurt's cheeks and started licking up his cum, from the bottom of his crack to the top, and encouraged the way Kurt stuck it out for him as he began to tongue fuck the tight hole. Kurt bit his fist and remained as focused as he could on the movie, but the need for a release was starting to affect him even more.

"Please, Blaine…"

Blaine fucked him deeper with his tongue, twirling it around and stretching Kurt out. He gave his boyfriend's cock one lazy pump just because he knew Kurt was probably hurting at this point, and the usually so well put together boy melted at the contact, falling apart in his hands.

Blaine sat up on his knees and pushed Kurt's ass down so that he was flat on his belly again. "You're doing a horrible job at the staying quiet rule, beautiful. I should have expected that though, right?"

Movie Blaine grabbed the camera and turned Kurt over, pointing at his cock as he placed it between Kurt's ass cheeks. Kurt playfully shook it for him and Blaine could be heard encouraging that action as he slowly pushed himself inside.

Kurt arched his back and lay face down, moaning as Blaine moved deeper and deeper. The video was clear as it showed how tight Kurt's grip on Blaine's cock was as he dragged in and out of the boy.

Kurt felt as if he could cum from watching alone. Then, when he started shouting Blaine's name and the boy moved faster and faster, taping the whole thing, he could hear the bad boy digging around for the box of condoms in his drawer. Kurt couldn't help the internal cheer that sounded inside of him.

Blaine slicked himself up after rolling the condom on, already hard for the third time that afternoon as he watched himself on the screen rocking in and out of Kurt. It turned from a slow show for the camera to the repetitive sound of skin slapping as he grinded in and out of his boyfriend. Kurt voiced his approval over and over again with a '_yes, yes, yes, fuck yes, Blaine!' _and that was when actual Blaine had to grab Kurt's hips and force him up until he was on fours.

Kurt shouted out in pleasure when Blaine forced himself inside of him. It probably would've hurt less had he been stretched more but with the amount of time Blaine was taking to let him climax, he wasn't so sure he wasn't going to start handling his orgasm himself.

"I want you to let go at the same time we do on the movie. Okay, baby?"

Blaine held Kurt on each side of his hips and worked himself in and out to the rhythm of the movie. Kurt helped, spreading his legs wider and letting Blaine assault his prostate. He fucked himself onto Blaine, crying that he was close.

"I-I-I can't wait baby. I c-can't do it—"

Blaine reached around Kurt's body and held his cock tightly at the base, still pumping harder and harder. "You can do it, love. Watch the screen. Look at how your legs are shaking for me baby,"

"God_, Blaaiinee—"_

"You're close there too," he ran his other hand into Kurt's hair and began to pull as he snapped his hips back and forth, loving how tight Kurt was around him and how perfectly he always took him. "Watch, we're both about to…"

"Blaine_! Fuck _thatfeelsso_… so good…"_

Blaine tried to keep control of his breathing as he took a few more even strokes. He heard Kurt shout on the television and he started moving his hand, and Kurt started to _scream _for him right there. The sounds were all it took for Blaine to fall over the edge again, collapsing over his boyfriend and coming so hard he thought he'd lose consciousness.

Kurt fell against the bed after his orgasm, exhausted as ever. He felt Blaine pull out, and heard the condom hit his trash can before the boy hit the bed with a thud on the other side of him. The television silenced and all that could be heard was the sounds of their heavy breathing.

"We need to… we need to change your sheets now," Kurt breathed out with a satisfied smile. Blaine smirked next to him.

"So what did you think?"

Kurt smiled even harder, turning his head to look at Blaine's naked body next to his. "I think I have a new favorite movie."

* * *

_A/N: I know I said I'd probably have the party in but there was too much and I didn't want to rush it. I intend to give you all the drunk!Blaine you want to make up for it! _

_ I hope you liked chapter 5 anyway? _

_Reviews are encouraged and appreciated._

_-Janelle_


	6. Someone Do Body Shots

**Sweat**

_A/N: This took forever. I know. I injured myself at work with some of the students but I'm not as bad as I initially thought, thank goodness. I should have listened to Kurt when he said don't play dodgeball... but nooooo. I just had to. _

_Anyway, here's chapter 6. This story will probably be about 8 or 9 chapters in length, so we're almost there. Enjoy this one. I've never written drunk Blaine so it was... interesting. Lol. _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kurt laughed as he watched his ridiculously adorable boyfriend skateboarding around the park. He took a seat on the wooden bench underneath the shade with a seemingly permanent grin etched on his face. Blaine crouched down on his board and did an ollie over a trash can before gaining speed and skating towards Kurt.

"I'm going to go for it again."

Kurt shook his head at the other teen who wore a black hoodie with khaki shorts, something that the blue eyed junior knew he'd never understand on other people, but Blaine made it work. He checked to make sure Blaine was serious before responding.

"You're going to try the thing that you've been trying for the past 20 minutes? The thing that you keep ending up on the ground from trying to do?"

Blaine smiled. "Yes. Practice makes perfect, sweetheart. Have a little faith."

Blaine placed his skateboard on the ground and hung his back foot off the edge as Kurt spoke once more.

"What's the name of this trick?"

"The Impossible." Blaine answered, positioning himself just right.

Kurt folded his hands neatly over his crossed legs, preparing himself to watch his boyfriend do something stupid. "Maybe they named it that for a reason?"

Blaine rocked back and forth on the skateboard before resetting. "It's been done before babe. I can do it. You're my good luck charm."

"But you keep falling," Kurt smiled, eventually laughing at the way Blaine stuck his tongue out in a childish gesture.

"I'll show you," the curly haired teen responded, jumping with his board in the air before attempting the trick. The board moved too fast for Kurt to understand the mechanics of what Blaine was trying to accomplish, but what he could see was his boyfriend stumbling backwards until his ass met the ground.

The board rolled towards Kurt and he looked at Blaine on the ground with an amused expression before standing to pick it up.

"If I'm your good luck charm, I'd hate to see what would happen if your bad luck charm was around."

Blaine smiled, pushing himself off the ground and rubbing his ass. "I think your charm only works when it's partnered with a good luck kiss."

Kurt licked his lips in the way that drove Blaine crazy as the bad boy approached, wrapping his arms around the taller teen's waist and peppering kisses along Kurt's exposed neck. They both sighed in content when their lips finally met. Kurt instinctively laced his fingers in Blaine's hoodie, pulling him even closer. He held the skateboard in his other hand, almost laughing when Blaine whispered against his lips that it was his turn.

"No," Kurt giggled when Blaine's hands slid into his back pockets and the boy placed teasing kisses along his jaw, "you're cute but I'm not getting on this thing. I don't even want you on it because you might land on your hand the wrong way—"

"I'm fine, beautiful," Blaine said with a grin, taking his skateboard and placing it on the ground. "Come on. Just a simple kick."

Kurt was about to say no but the pout on Blaine's face made him reconsider. And then his boyfriend mouthed 'pretty please' and he was walking over to him with no objections.

"If I fall and ruin my True Religion jeans—"

"I got you, babe," Blaine smiled, taking Kurt by the hand and steadying him onto the board. Kurt rolled his eyes dramatically once Blaine let go, and began to kick and push down the smooth path of the park. He smiled once he realized he was doing it, but jumped off when a squirrel darted in front of him. Blaine laughed as he caught the boy in his arms before he could 'fall and ruin his True Religion jeans'.

"I think you're better than me, sexy."

Kurt smirked, adjusting himself in Blaine's arm and kissing him chastely. "Basically."

"My modest, meek, humble boyfriend," Blaine smiled.

"Hey, you said it, not me." Kurt smiled, "But I'm going to have to quit. Skateboarding isn't for me."

Kurt reluctantly pulled away from Blaine's warm hold to go and retrieve the retreating skateboard before some random child ran up and stole it. Blaine followed behind him with a smile before noticing a familiar face in the distance. It was actually Karofsky, staring from afar with a disgusted look on his face. Blaine smiled before continuing on with their conversation.

"Well if skateboarding isn't for you, then what is?" the bad boy questioned in a low register. Kurt's voice was flirtatious as he responded, bending over slowly to pick up the skateboard.

"Blaine Anderson is for me." he teased, winking back at him.

"Oh really?" Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt as he whispered into his ear. He could feel Kurt giggling against his chest while he darted his tongue out to tickle his earlobe.

"I gotta get back to help set up for the party, sweetie."

"Okay," Blaine responded, not quite letting go. His hands began to grip Kurt's hip before moving down to his ass and Kurt laughed, shrugging him off.

"What's gotten into you today?"

"I think we should go back to my place so you can get into me—"

"Can I remind you we are two guys in the middle of Ohio?"

Blaine smirked, grabbing Kurt's ass again. "I can't help myself, baby."

He glanced over to see Karofksy still watching.

"Let's get out of here. I have a lot of work to do."

"Are you going to pick me up tonight?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arm possessively around Kurt as the taller teen carried his skateboard. Kurt shook his head no, leaning into his boyfriend's embrace.

"You know how to get to my house. If I come pick you up we might miss the party," he laughed.

"But it'll be worth it," Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt on the cheek and continuing out the park. They stayed close together, Blaine turning back to see Karofsky and smirking, holding his middle finger up in the air.

….

Kurt hopped off the couch at the sound of the doorbell. A few people had arrived already, and the house was set up pretty nicely. Finn got his stupid strobe lights, and the music was turned up to a nice level—loud enough for everyone to enjoy but not loud enough for the cops to interrupt. Boxes of pizza were stacked up on the kitchen table and snacks were abundant throughout the living room. But most importantly, liquor was everywhere. Thank goodness for Puck's shady friends that specialize in fake I.D's.

He skipped to the door, smoothing out his button-up and red skinny's before turning the knob. An ecstatic Brittany awaited him with a bouquet of strangled looking dandelions in hand, along with Mike, Tina and Artie. Kurt gave them all welcoming smiles as he told them to come in. He took the dandelions with a closed lip smile and a 'you _really _shouldn't have, Brit' all before frowning that everyone had arrived but Blaine. If he didn't show up there would be consequences.

As Kurt turned to face his and Finn's guest, closing the door behind him, a foot crept in and blocked it. Kurt looked down at the black Timberland boots and smiled, opening the door slowly. Blaine was there, leaning against the door frame with his lips tugged into a sexy smile.

"May I come in?"

Kurt bit his lip as he watched his boyfriend smirking back at him. It made no sense to look as delicious as Blaine did at the moment. No sense at all. For once, Blaine had foregone the hair gel without Kurt having to beg, and curly locks rested comfortably atop his head. He wore a black cardigan with a single white stripe going across the center and a white t-shirt underneath. Dark grey jeans were paired with his black boots and Kurt had to say he definitely approved. It was far off from the bad boy apparel he was used to seeing his boyfriend in.

Blaine observed Kurt's outfit and knew it was going to be a long night. It wasn't like he could just take him up to his room and do everything running through his mind right now—no, he had to be social and engage in normal conversation with Kurt's friends. The skin tight red jeans his boyfriend wore were going to make that so much harder than it seemed.

"You're late," Kurt said with a smile, though he moved aside to let Blaine step in. Blaine took a minute to kiss him hello, hands sliding into Kurt's back pockets in the process, and tongue teasingly into his mouth. Kurt gasped as he pulled away, noticing the smug smile on his boyfriend's lips.

"If you would've picked me up maybe that wouldn't be the case…" Blaine voiced, finally stepping into the Hudmel home. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and closed the door behind him, before leading the way down the hall and into the living room.

"Sure, Blaine. Did you eat something?"

Blaine found himself feeling a little anxious the closer and closer they got towards the New Directions. He could hear them laughing and enjoying themselves, and thoughts of him befriending them and being ripped away at a moment's notice still had him on edge.

"Baby?" Kurt spoke again, turning to face him. Blaine hesitantly looked away from Puck and Sam tossing Artie in the air to face him.

"I'm sorry, no. No I didn't eat anything."

Kurt nodded, taking his hand reassuringly and leading him into the living room. "It's alright, okay? I want you to enjoy yourself tonight. I'll get you a couple slices and then we'll start the games and all that good stuff."

Blaine nodded, smiling softly when Kurt kissed his cheek. The taller junior walked off and announced Blaine's arrival to his friends, to which they all turned and smiled widely, some welcoming and other's (mainly Santana's) sinister. He took a few steps forward and nodded a hello, awkwardly looking around the home as if they'd just forget he was there. But that didn't happen.

"Anderson," Puck walked up and dragged him over to where they were by the couches, "welcome to our party, dude! Are you ready to get shit faced?"

Rachel and Mercedes waved at him and Blaine smiled back, before giving everyone a once over. Blondie and wheelchair kid were in attendance, smiling at him as well, along with the chick that always said unicorn, and… lips… and shit he needed to learn their names. Finn was fulfilling his duties as DJ, and sort of waved when Blaine looked in his direction.

"Let the games begin," Santana said with a smile, grabbing a bunch of bottles from their makeshift bar. Kurt rushed in with a plate before Santana could shove a bottle of vodka down his throat.

"Can he eat first please? God guys," Kurt handed the paper plate to his boyfriend before shooing Puck and Santana away. "You didn't have to drink anything on an empty stomach. Neither will he."

Mike got up off the couch and offered Blaine his seat. The bad boy took it with a nod that Mike assumed to be thank you.

"Good to see you bro," he said, patting him on the shoulder. Blaine smiled a little as he held the slice to his lips.

"Thanks. You too."

Everyone else that had just arrived got themselves something to eat too and everyone met up in the living room.

….

Blaine ended up listening to endless banter from the guys he was surrounded by from the time he began eating to a few minutes after he was done. Finn seemed to be seeking advice on how to get further with Rachel and while Mike, Artie, Sam and Puck argued over whether or not it would be a good idea to have that happen when they were drunk and at a party, Blaine only had eyes for Kurt who was across the room entertaining the girls. His heart lit up whenever Kurt smiled, and he felt himself grinning like an idiot when he saw those blue eyes light up and heard him laugh.

Eventually, Santana came over and snatched his plate away, tossing it like a Frisbee into the trashcan.

"Can we get this show on the road?"

Everyone turned to her as she began giving out beers. Kurt rolled his eyes, accepting it but placing it down next to him. "Someone has to be the designated driver, you know."

Finn tossed the top to his bottle away as Rachel came over to sit on his lap. "No, bro. They're like just all going to crash here. We'll get 'em home in the morning."

Kurt only deadpanned at him and everyone looked between the two.

"You do know that dad and Carole get back tomorrow, right?"

Puck was already reaching for his second beer when Finn responded. Blaine only looked at his oddly before taking an experimental sip.

"They won't be here until tomorrow night, Kurt. We'll be fine. Chill out, dude."

Blaine swallowed hard as he looked across the room to his boyfriend. Kurt still didn't seem to be on board with the idea, but he eventually shrugged and opened his beer. "I'm only drinking this one." replied Kurt. "Someone has to make sure you people don't destroy my damn house."

"Well we aren't starting the games until everyone has finished two beers, so you need to take that into consideration, porcelain."

Kurt rolled his eyes, knowing he'd end up regretting letting this whole party happen in the first place. Blaine smiled at how sexy Kurt was when he had an attitude, but decided to drink away his nervousness. Everyone else was just about done with their first one except for him and Kurt, so he began to quickly chug away.

"You've never drank before, have you?" Mike asked, smiling at his new friend knowingly. Blaine shook his head no after he swallowed the large gulp, a disapproving look on his face at the taste. Mike laughed a little as he handed the teen another. "Let loose. It gets better after the first one."

It did get better. Or maybe it wasn't better based on the taste, per se, but the alcohol in his system helped Blaine believe it actually tasted good. Either way, by the third beer, he was feeling good, and actually mingling with the New Directions, sharing small talk with Sam and Mercedes and joking with Mike about how ridiculous their sixth period teacher's toupee looked before Puck was shouting over the music.

"Somebody do some body shots!"

Catcalls were heard as everyone made their way over to the dining room. Blaine placed a small kiss to Kurt's neck from behind as Santana laid Brittany on the table, encouraging Puck as he poured a line of salt across her abdomen and up to her chest. He placed a lime in her mouth, ignoring how the girl asked for apple slices instead because they were her favorite vegetable, and pouring a generous amount of tequila over her navel. Everyone could be heard cheering them on as Santana licked the liquor up, tracing her tongue alone the line of salt and finishing off by grabbing the lime from Brittany's lips. Blaine hugged his boyfriend from behind, shaking his head with a grin at the fact that Sam and Artie looked as if they'd die from lesbian action overload as the girls kissed.

"Next!" Puck called, scanning the crowd. "C'mon Rachel. You take a shot off Sammy."

Finn screwed his face up as Rachel practically ran over to the table. Sam tossed his shirt off and lay at the table with a grin, winking at Finn.

Everyone cheered as Rachel's tongue ran along Sam's abs; the girl shouting something about it tasting like happiness as she removed the lime from his mouth, throwing her arms in the air at the applause. Sam sat up on the table with a smile that quickly dropped when he saw Finn's face, but Mercedes tapped him and told him to take it easy.

"I nominate Kurt and Blaine to go next," Rachel said with a grin, blatantly pointing her finger at the both of them. Kurt smiled, turning back to his boyfriend as he considered it, and facing his friends with a shrug.

"What the hell," he said, unbuttoning his shirt and walking over to the table. Tina and the girls whistled loudly as Puck prepared with a smirk, running the salt over Kurt's torso and placing a lime slice between his lips.

Blaine swaggered over to the table, willing himself not to make this party a lot more interesting by mounting Kurt in the dining room right then and there. Kurt smirked at him with his eyes as Puck poured a shot of tequila from his navel to his chest, and though Blaine heard Artie praising how nice Kurt's body was, he ignored it and focused on licking up the tequila.

He took his time, his tongue running along each inch of skin slowly and sexily. It had a smoky taste that Blaine found intriguing and mixed with the salty taste of Kurt's skin and the taste of the actual salt, Blaine realized it wasn't so bad. He bit down teasingly on the center of Kurt's chest, smirking to himself when he heard his boyfriend's breathing hitch, and the catcalls from their audience.

He slowly took the lime from Kurt, his hazel eyes matching dangerously with the blue ones underneath him as they locked. After sucking for a brief moment and hearing Santana's shout of 'wanky', Blaine removed the lime and began kissing his boyfriend hungrily—Kurt happily accepting the kiss as their tongues met, finding the taste on Blaine's tongue tantalizing.

Eventually Finn cleared his throat about five or six times until Blaine pulled away to look at him.

"Can we move on now?" he asked, eyes avoiding everyone completely. Kurt began buttoning up his shirt with a nod, quieting everyone that began to boo Finn for messing up the show.

"So Santana, what are these games you wanted to show us?"

….

"The first one is called F.U.B.A.R," Santana answered, pulling out a deck of cards. Everyone sat in a circle, including Kurt who announced he wasn't playing. Blaine hadn't really been listening to the rules, suddenly finding a spot on Kurt's neck appealing as he mouthed at it. Kurt giggled, slapping him away so that he could listen to what Santana was saying.

"Okay dweebs," she said, ceasing her shuffling and placing the deck in the center of the circle. "The rules are simple. Everyone picks one card at a time. If you draw an ace, everyone has to take one drink. A 2, everyone takes two, and a 3, everyone takes 3 drinks. Now, for four, the person who draws asks a question to whomever they wish. That person has to answer with a question, but it could be directed to whoever they wish. The first person who screws up takes a drink."

Everyone tried to take in all the rules as Santana continued. "If you draw a five, you can either make one person take five drinks or give five drinks out to different people. If you get a six, you play 'I never'. Say something you never have done, and the person who has done this has to drink of course. Drawing a 7 means we play thumbmaster. Does anyone know what that is?"

Puck answered after everyone shook their head no. "The person who draws the seven becomes the thumbmaster, meaning they put their thumb down whenever they want, and everyone else has to. The last person to put their thumb down drinks. And the thumbmaster stays the thumbmaster until another person draws a seven."

"Basically. Eight means we play categories. For example, if Brit picks an eight, she can say 80's movies, and everyone has to name one. Ferris Buhler, Top Gun, etc."

Blaine realized he was going to be pretty wasted after this and it was only the first game and not even an hour into the party.

"Whoever draws a nine gives a word, and everyone has to say one that rhymes. Ten means that **everyone** has to take a drink. Jack means that all the guys drink, and queen means the girls do. And if someone gets a king… I promise you we will all be shit faced sooner than later. The king card is called waterfall. The drawer drinks, and the second person can't stop drinking until the first person does, and the third until the second person does, and so on. Just hope I don't draw a King because all of you are going to be hung over out of your mind tomorrow morning."

Kurt shook his head and laid back. "This is going to be a long night."

Finn picked first, his card being a jack and all the guys groaned as they took a drink of their beers. Tina taunted Mike from across the circle as it was her turn next.

She flipped her card and it was a six. "Hmmm… never have I ever…" she looked around the circle at all her friends, "participated in body shots!"

Blaine smirked as Santana rolled her eyes at Tina. The both of them along with Sam, Brittany, and Rachel all took a drink. Artie high fived her as he went next. He ended up drawing a ten and everyone had to drink, and Blaine felt his buzz settling in. Kurt must've noticed because Blaine could hear him laughing in his ear.

"You wouldn't bbbe smiling if youuu were playing," Blaine said, hoping it came out as intelligible as he intended. Kurt only kept giggling meaning probably not.

Puck drew a card next and smiled. "I got a 5." He reached over to a few shot glasses. "Okay. Let's see…" he scanned the circle and placed a glass in front of Rachel, Finn, and Blaine. "Two each for Finchel, one for the newbie." He poured a little vodka in each and sat back with a grin.

"Why is everyone trying to get my boyfriend drunk?" Kurt asked as he stood to go join Mercedes by the music, making sure to keep a close eye over his shoulder. Puck smiled innocently.

"We're just enjoying ourselves."

Blaine drank his shot quickly, blinking at the strong taste. Rachel spit one of hers out and Puck made her do it over, and Finn took his quickly, hoping they could perhaps proceed to the making out part of this party.

Santana drew a six and showed everyone with a dark smile. "Never have I ever given Kurt head."

Blaine smiled as he looked down at his beer. Then he stopped when he noticed Puck drinking. Everyone pretty much stopped what they were doing—Mercedes even paused the song that was on.

Puck looked up confused, matched by an angry looking Blaine that he wasn't really prepared to see. Then he swallowed hard because he realized what had just happened.

"Oh no… no I was just thirsty."

"No, babe," Kurt repeated with a blank face. "Never."

Mike and Sam started cracking up at Blaine's face as they told him to relax. He nodded, taking a sip and then drawing a card himself. "Four." he said, looking up to Santana. "What's the four is again?"

She smirked, realizing getting him drunk was a lot easier than she thought it would be. "Questions. You ask a question, the next person answers with a question."

Blaine nodded, looking at unicorn. "What's your name?"

She smiled enthusiastically. "Brittany S. Pierce."

Tina face palmed as Rachel interrupted. "No, Brit, you have to keep the questions going until someone slips up. Like… okay Blaine, ask me something."

Blaine nodded again, motioning his head towards the two Sam's he saw. "What is his name?"

Kurt smiled as he walked back over and joined them. Mercedes resumed the music and made herself a long island iced tea.

"Can you ask something a little less boring?" Puck questioned seriously.

"How about we just do something else?" Finn said tiredly. "Let's take a break from the drinking. I'm pretty buzzed right now I'm sure."

Puck shrugged. "Spin the bottle?"

The teens drunkenly agreed to it, pushing their bottles away. "But everyone has to play." Quinn said, eyeing both Kurt and Mercedes. The two joined the circle with shrugs of their own.

Sam emptied the contents of his beer bottle and placed it in the center. "Who's first?"

Puck sat up and grabbed the bottle, spinning it strongly. Blaine watched it closely, as best he could without getting dizzy to make sure that it wouldn't land anywhere near his boyfriend. Kurt sat across from him, laughing with Finn and Rachel over something or another, and Blaine sighed when the bottle pointed at Brittany.

They kissed quickly under the careful eye of Santana before she cleared her throat a few times, reminding them to return to their seats. Everyone laughed as Tina grabbed the bottle and went next.

It landed on Artie who was really close to Kurt. Blaine breathed out a relieved sigh as he ruffled his curly hair. Kurt saw his anxiety and started smiling. It was really ridiculous how possessive he was. Ridiculous, but Kurt had to admit he loved every second. So when Sam grabbed the bottle and it landed on Kurt, he wasn't surprised at all when Blaine tipped the bottle and turned it towards Mercedes. Rachel shouted interference as Blaine shrugged, acting as if nothing had happened. Sam pretended nothing had happened as well, because there was no way he was kissing Kurt after seeing Blaine assault the punching bag like he always did after gym. He shared a kiss with Mercedes and everyone made '_ooooh'_ sounds cheering them on. Kurt told Rachel to go once they pulled away.

Though the bottle pointed directly at Blaine, he once again tapped it away as if nothing happened. Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend, and Tina folded her arms at the result.

"Come on. That's cheating Blaine."

Blaine shrugged, leaning back on his hands.

"New game?" Artie suggested, since it was obvious this one was going nowhere.

"How about seven minutes in heaven?" Blaine suggested, staring directly into the blue of Kurt's eyes. He pointed the bottle at Kurt and stumbled to his feet, walking over to the other side of the circle and all but dragging his boyfriend over to the closet. He could hear Artie shouting that it wasn't even a real spin, and Santana asking to watch as he closed the door behind them, pressing Kurt into the wall against some coats and attacking his neck.

He bit down pretty hard, maybe even hard enough to bruise. Kurt bit his lip, gasping a little when Blaine's hands trailed along his ass in the darkness of the closet. And then a pair of lips started kissing along his jaw line, sucking on the lobe of his ear, and Kurt couldn't help the throaty sound of approval that left his mouth.

"I think I'm drunk, Kurtie." Blaine said into his ear, and the warm temperature of his breath against Kurt's skin made his body shiver. He laughed a little, smiling at his boyfriend's revelation.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you are babe," he responded. And then Blaine pressed him further into the wall and connected their lips, his tongue wasting no time asking for entrance.

"You know I'm having a pretty goods times."

He shoved his tongue back into Kurt's mouth before there was a chance to respond. And then he moved back slightly, nibbling on Kurt's cherry flavored lips.

"I'm happy you are baby," Kurt responded. His eyes were shut tight as he tried not to get too hard. There wasn't a lock on the door and all he needed was for Puck or Santana to burst in with a camera. "But you know you shouldn't cheat like that. It spoils the game… oh B-Blaine… what are you doing—"

Blaine threw his cardigan aside before undoing his boyfriend's jeans and sticking his hand inside, palming his growing cock through his briefs. He smiled as he went back in for a kiss; Kurt groaning as he sucked on Blaine's tongue. He tasted like alcohol, and their kissing was sloppy, and even Blaine's hand movements were all over the place as the shorter teen settled himself between Kurt's legs. Santana shouted "five minutes!" outside the door and Blaine pulled away from the kiss, dropping to his knees.

"I think-k I can make you cum in five minutesss."

And while Kurt couldn't see him, he could hear the smile on Blaine's lips. He moved his hips to help his boyfriend get his underwear down, trying not to laugh at how drunk Blaine was, and seriously hoping no one felt the need to open the closet door with Blaine's lips attached to his dick right now. But he wasn't going to last long anyway with the way Blaine was trying to swallow him whole, moaning and slurping and making other obscene noises, while his hands squeezed at Kurt's ass cheeks. Kurt slumped back against the closet wall, biting his lip to stay quiet, though with the music it didn't really make much of a difference, and holding on to Blaine's hair tightly. After a minute or so, Blaine was swallowing his seed and standing to his feet, laughing as he stumbled and fell against the door. Kurt shook his head at the noise as he caught his breath, fumbling with getting his jeans back up and fastened. Apparently Blaine wasn't so concerned with waiting because he threw the door open and exited, leaving Kurt to finish buckling up on his own.

Blaine smiled at the New Directions, waving at them as they all looked at him knowingly. His curls were standing up in every direction, and his t-shirt was stretched around the neck. Brittany stopped stripping on top of the dining room table to quote Santana's famous word of 'wanky'. He didn't seem to catch on though, because he walked over to where Tina and Mike were making out on the couch and practically sat on Tina's lap.

Puck shook his head as he pulled out a quarter. "Well can we play the next game? Since Kurt and Blaine are having a ton of fun I think we should too."

"Do you mind?" Tina asked with a smile, trying to get Blaine off her lap. Mike smirked and collapsed against the sofa's pillows.

"You're in my sixth period class." He stated rather clearly, and smiled because he was proud of his speech not slurring. The girl nodded, looking at Mike for some sort of help.

"Yes. I am…"

"Kurt, come get your boyfriend." Mike called out, hoping to finish what he had started. Kurt smiled as he smoothed his shirt out once more, ignoring Santana's call of 'we can still smell the sex on you'.

"Baby come play the game," he called out, sitting in his spot next to Rachel. She was all over Finn and he looked like the happiest man in America.

"I think he's had enough to drink," Tina called out, laughing when Mike placed kisses along her neck.

Blaine looked back with a scowl before collapsing onto the floor. "Are you calling me a-a like weight?"

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend as Tina responded. "A lightweight. I'm calling you a lightweight."

Blaine nodded, thinking about responding but getting distracted by Kurt's sing song laugh. Tina and Mike remained on the sofa, Mercedes and Artie were over by the stereo system picking songs, and Quinn, Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Sam, and Blaine all remained playing the game.

"What's it called?" Quinn asked Puck; her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to focus.

"Sip or Strip." he smiled. "It's simple. Toss a coin, call it in the air. If you're right, pass the coin along. If not, you have to choose whether you will sip or take off clothing. Bullshit clothes like socks don't count, so don't even try it. And you cannot choose the same thing twice."

"I'd like to go first," Brittany said, taking the coin from Puck. She tossed into the air and called arms, frowning when it landed on tails.

"There's no arms, babe," Santana said. "Only heads or tails."

"Tails." she corrected.

"Well you can't call it after you see the result," Sam mumbled, ignoring Santana's death stare.

They ended up letting her go again, and when she called unicorn, she decided to take off her top. Rachel went next, getting it wrong and ending up sipping. Kurt had got her a wine cooler, not wanting his friend any more out of it than she already was.

He went next, calling tails and flipping the coin, smiling as it landed on tails.

"Ha. That's how you do it! You all suck." Kurt said smugly.

Blaine licked his lips at the words and Kurt knew nothing good was about to come out of his boyfriend's mouth.

"That's because you sound so good when I suck—"

"Dude!" Finn shouted, turning red as he looked between the two of them. Blaine didn't get what the big deal was.

"Go Kurt!" Mercedes shouted over the music.

Kurt blushed himself, passing the coin to his left. Finn took it, calling tails and frowning when it landed on heads.

"Dammit," he said, "I'll strip."

Blaine looked away quickly at the words, not prepared to see a shirtless Finn. Rachel catcalled next to him, giving the towering teen a confidence boost, and he smiled and kissed her as a result.

Sam went and got his correct, calling heads and flipping a head. Santana followed, calling heads and flipping tails. She decided to sip.

"I'm not nearly as drunk as I planned to be tonight so I'm gonna drink,"

Mercedes randomly started laughing across the room at something Artie had said and Blaine started laughing as well, not really knowing why but not really able to stop. Quinn arched an eyebrow at him as she took the coin from Santana.

"Don't let him sip if he gets it wrong," she said to Kurt who was watching his boyfriend with a confused grin. It was safe to say he never saw him like that, and it was fucking hilarious.

Quinn got hers correct and high fived with Kurt and Sam before passing it to Blaine. The teen looked at it in his hand, tossing it in the air and calling heads, "because I gave Kurt head in the closet" he added with a proud smile. Santana and Puck grinned as Finn practically held both hands to his ears like a child.

Rachel announced that it was tails when the coin rolled over to her foot, and Blaine remembered that Quinn said he couldn't drink anything, so he ended up taking off his t-shirt.

Everyone was quiet, looking at his chest and the muscles over his arms and abdomen. Kurt felt himself getting possessive, shouting for the next person to go instead of ogling his boyfriend, and Blaine started laughing randomly again.

"Damn Anderson," Puck said, not even trying to hide the fact that his eyes were attached to Blaine's body, "You are cut."

Blaine smiled and shrugged. "I'm a boxer. And my boyfriend—My Kurt is a b-boxerrr… My Kurt boyfriend could kick everybody's ass here.." he finished with a grin, reaching for a beer and frowning when Sam snatched it away.

"He cannot kick my ass." Puck said seriously, almost laughing at the idea.

"He can," Blaine said confidently.

"I can," Kurt added with a confident smile of his own.

Blaine passed the quarter in the wrong direction but Quinn took it anyway, pulling out her cell phone to get this on video. "Fight!"

Puck got up and smirked, watching Kurt get up as well and get into a fighting stance. Blaine sat back as everyone moved out the way, and Mike and Tina stopped kissing to look. Mercedes pulled her cell phone out too.

"Show me what your boyfriend taught you," Puck taunted, cockily deciding against protecting his face.

"Only I get to see that," Blaine said with a frown, and Kurt ignored how inappropriate his drunk boyfriend was at the moment to prove Puck wrong.

Santana took a seat next to Blaine with a satisfied look on her face. "I am so getting you drunk more often."

"Come on, Hummel," Puck teased, moving closer. Kurt held one fist in front of him, the other at eye level like his boyfriend taught him the first day they met. Puck smiled at his form, taking another step. It was completely quiet, save the low music coming from the speakers as he spoke again. "What did he teach—"

Kurt's right fist connected with Puck's jaw like a flash of lightning, and Puck's body hit the living room floor not long after. Everyone gasped except for Blaine who began laughing yet again.

"I told you, mohawk."

"Shit!" Finn said, hustling over to his best friend's side. "Kurt! What the hell, man?"

Artie silenced the music and Quinn and Mercedes recorded the whole thing. Kurt cursed under his breath as he rushed to the other side of Puck's body.

"Noah! Noah, wake up!" he shook him a few times and got nothing.

Blaine stood up shakily and began to unbutton his jeans, stepping out of them until he was left in only a purple pair of Polo boxers, and casually walked his way up the steps.

"Kurt, honestly," Finn said, trying to grasp everything that was happening around him in his drunken state. "How the hell did you and him get together?"

Noah began moving, eventually opening his eyes.

"Finn, just go get some ice," Kurt demanded, turning his attention back to Puck. "Noah, are you okay?"

"Where… what…"

"Kurt just knocked you out!" Artie said with a laugh, burying his face in Sam's shoulder. Mike joined in, holding his stomach.

"Holy shit," Kurt said, finally breathing. "I didn't think I could… you should've swayed or something!"

"I'm fucking drunk, Kurt!" Puck shouted, then winced when he felt the pain in his jaw, "Fuck that's gonna bruise."

Blaine stumbled his way back down and smiled when he saw Puck had awoken. Now he could get on with his night.

"Babe, we ran out of condomsss here babe," he called out, frowning at how his speech slurred again.

Finn came back with the ice but only started drinking more, not ready for that statement from Blaine to be voiced at all. Kurt focused on icing Puck's jaw as Blaine went over to Mike and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You have any condomsss?" he questioned slowly, smiling when the girl dug in Mike's wallet for one.

"You owe us." she said, handing it over.

"Thank you," he turned and went back towards the stairs. "Kurt, I'll start without you… I… I swear."

"I fucking love him!" Santana said more to herself than anyone else.

"I can't… Kurt… please…" Finn said, pouring even more liquor down his throat. Hopefully he'd forget everything he heard tonight in the morning.

Kurt rolled his eyes, going to check on Blaine before he finished up downstairs. At least that's what he called it when he dismissed himself from his friends. They all nodded knowingly, Quinn taking over the pampering of Puck.

….

Upstairs, Kurt only shook his head at his boyfriend, naked and ready on his bed. He took a deep breath as felt himself getting harder in his jeans.

"I want you to stretch me, Kurtie. And talk dirty to me. And pull my hair while you fuck me."

"Blaine—" Kurt gulped, licking his lips and closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed, watching his boyfriend's fingers working himself open as he undid his shirt and the buttons to his jeans. "I'm not letting you drink like this again. You're going to feel it hard in the morning, baby."

Blaine's eyes shot open as he stopped stretching himself. "Are you… are you mad at mee Kurtie?"

Kurt smiled, removing all of his clothing until he was only in grey boxer briefs. "No, baby. You just don't ever need to be so out of it again, okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed Blaine on the lips softly, reaching over for the lube so he could take over. Blaine whispered that he wanted three fingers and Kurt nodded, rolling his boyfriend over and slowly penetrating his hole.

"You sure you want to do this now, baby? You don't want to rest?" Kurt questioned, not knowing whether or not his boyfriend was close to passing out. He got an answer pretty quickly when Blaine stuck his ass up in the air, allowing Kurt to stretch him deeper.

Pretty soon, Blaine was begging, pushing back against his boyfriend's hand and moaning into the pillows. Kurt took a deep breath and removed his boxer briefs before picking up the condom Mike leant them, ripping it open and rolling it onto his cock. He watched Blaine get impatient and start to touch himself before removing the boy's hand away.

"You wanted me to fuck you, right Blaine?"

Blaine nodded feverishly, looking back at Kurt with wide, hazel eyes.

"Then let _me _fuck you. Hands to yourself."

Blaine stayed perfectly still as Kurt slicked himself up and placed both hands on Blaine's hips, lining himself up. He entered slowly, enjoying the stretch and making sure not to go too fast when Blaine couldn't really feel how much it hurt probably, knowing he'd feel everything in the morning. When he was buried all the way inside, Kurt took a deep breath and snapped his hips forward again, smiling softly when Blaine basically sang Kurt's name into the sheets.

Kurt pulled out slowly and plunged deeper, running his hands along Blaine's back. His boyfriend grabbed onto the headboard, and arched his back, encouraging Kurt in further. Each stroke brought Kurt closer and closer because of how tight his boyfriend was, and when Blaine cried out and clenched around him, Kurt moaned, thrusting harder into Blaine as the bad boy rode it out. He pulled back slightly as his boyfriend shuddered against the bed, his body shaking against the mattress.

"I'm close baby," Kurt voiced, standing clear of Blaine's prostate as he moved in and out of him, "so close…"

"You f-f-feel so good Kurtie…" Blaine moaned out, arching his back ever higher. Kurt closed his eyes, and with a few more pumps in and out of Blaine, he was coming into the condom.

He clenched the covers, biting down on Blaine's shoulder as he shook above him. They both collapsed against the bed a minute later, heavy breathing and hands laced. Blaine smiled as his breaths evened out.

"Fuck," Kurt whispered, wincing at the oversensitivity as he pulled out of Blaine. His boyfriend smiled, rolling over on the bed and watching Kurt take the condom off.

"That was amazing. But I'm sticky and just I'm sticky babe. You really hit Pick hard."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah, babe. I know. Go to sleep."

"No," Blaine said, smiling as he tried to pull Kurt closer. Kurt slapped his hands and smiled.

"Stop it. You need to rest."

"Kurrrrrt,"

"I'm going to get something to clean us up, okay?"

"C'mere," Blaine said trying to grab him again. Kurt laughed and dodged his reach, hopping off of the bed and running to the bathroom to get a damp cloth.

Blaine pouted as he collapsed against the bed, and began playing with the sticky mess on the sheets. Kurt rolled his eyes when he came back.

"Don't do that."

He wiped Blaine's body and the sheets as well, knowing he should go put them in the laundry right away, but that would get the most interesting of glances from his friends.

Kurt tossed the cloth into his hamper and lay down next to Blaine, pulling the drunken boy into his arms. Blaine proceeded to talk about the fight with 'Pick' and ask everyone's names, and say he had fun. He continued, talking about how much his parents sucked and how his brother was never around, and asking Kurt would he go to Dalton with him if he got kicked out of school. Kurt told him to stop rambling and rest, kissing the teen in his hair. What came next was something he could honestly say he wasn't prepared for.

"I love you, baby."

Blaine said it as clear as day. He hadn't really said anything clearly for the past couple hours or so, but that came out as clear as a whistle. Kurt froze, not knowing how to reply. He was 100% sure Blaine was plastered out of his mind, and didn't know what he was saying. Before he could really complicate the situation any more in his mind, Blaine's breaths became even and were softened as he fell asleep, clutching onto Kurt tightly. In that minute, Kurt decided he'd only bring it up if his boyfriend remembered.

….

Burt slammed the trunk to his truck closed and placed his and Carole's luggage on the steps of their home. He intended to go have his boys bring their things in instead of struggling with the things himself. Kurt would probably be enraged with him anyway.

He glanced over to his beautiful wife and kissed her on the cheek. They both had a pretty nice tan from their vacation and had a pretty good time. Carole had to admit she wasn't in a rush to get home, but Finn needed her there. Kurt could only tolerate but so much of him.

They reached the door and Burt unlocked it, slowly entering. Carole led the way inside, smiling until they reached the end of the hall that led to the living room. Burt was sure his smile never turned into a grimace as quickly as it had in that very moment. Teenagers were everywhere. There was a bra hanging off of the ceiling fan, and red solo cups littered around the living room.

Carole turned back to look at her husband with a warning that was of no use.

"Honey, your heart—"

"Finn!" he shouted, voice echoing throughout the room.

Finn's eyes snapped open at the shout and he jumped up, hitting his head on the coffee table in the process. He yelped and scrunched his face, grasping his head at the feeling of the horrible hangover.

Everyone else woke up as well, slowly rising at the noise of the shouting, Puck begging whoever it was to 'shut the hell up'.

"Get out of my house, now!" Burt shouted again, ignoring the contorted faces of the teens lying around his house. He looked for Kurt and didn't see him.

….

Blaine pulled Kurt closer to his body and kissed him on the lips, burying his head into Kurt's chest and sighing. Kurt smiled as he drifted back to sleep.

Something that sounded a lot like his father's voice happened to snap his eyes open though.

"What is this? Where is Kurt?"

Kurt jumped up and listened closer, hoping that he was hearing things. Blaine fell back and grabbed at his head.

"Babe," Kurt said, poking his boyfriend in the side.

Footsteps sounded on the steps and Kurt panicked, realizing they were both completely naked.

"Blaine! Fuck! Get dressed my dad is here."

Kurt pulled a t-shirt on, cursing when he realized it was Blaine's before looking for something for Blaine to throw on.

"Blaine!"

"Ouch," Blaine groaned, "what is it, Kurt?"

"My dad is here!" Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes opened widely and he jumped up too, looking for clothes. "Shit, my head!"

Knocks sounded on the door, and Kurt could hear Carole's voice.

"Kurt, sweetie?"

"Yes?" He called out, searching for clothing.

"Are you okay?" she asked, "Can I come in?"

"One second," he shouted, tossing his boyfriend a shirt from his drawer and the purple boxers he found on his floor.

"Where are my pants?" Blaine questioned, looking around.

"Shit… you took them off downstairs. Hold on."

Burt knocked this time. "Kurt. The door. Now."

He tossed Blaine a pair of sweatpants the boy left over the last time he stayed. "Coming dad!" he turned to Blaine. "Hurry, babe!"

The door flew open as Blaine was stepping into them, and Kurt looked up to see his parents walking into his room. He closed his eyes at the disappointed look on his father's face. Burt glanced from Kurt, to the unfamiliar kid with what he knew to be Kurt's t-shirt half on, and one leg in a pair of sweatpants. Finally, his eyes found a gold wrapper on the floor, and that was all the confirmation that Burt did not need.

"Both of you. Downstairs. Now."

* * *

_A/N: __So how was it? Fail or Win?_

**_**The 200th reviewer will get a one-shot! So that basically means the first person to review this chapter gets a Klaine one-shot! I'm sorry, I refuse to write anything involving death. But anything else possibly!_**

_-Janelle_


	7. I'm Sorry, Kurt

**Sweat**

_A/N: So you people are perfect and I love you all. Hope you like this. I sort of drafted the chapter one night, but as i sat down to write i ended up with something COMPLETELY different from what i drafted. Like... so different. _

_For _ImAGleek5! _Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy it everyone :) I own squat. Sorry for mistakes._

_**Warning: Mild violence.**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When Blaine and Kurt finally ended up downstairs, both found a terribly trashed home with red solo cups and beer bottles littered everywhere, a bra hanging somewhere a bra had no business, and a rather angry looking Burt standing in the middle of it all. They walked over to the couch where Finn and Rachel were seated, both looking down at their hands. Blaine sat close to Kurt, praying that Burt wouldn't shout anymore because his head was absolutely throbbing.

Luckily for him, the man had yet to speak. He only looked between all of them, starting from Rachel's end of the couch, then staring at his sons; Finn who had yet to look up, and Kurt who was glancing around the room, preparing for the punishment of a lifetime. Burt finally finished by landing his eyes on Blaine—trying to recall if he'd ever seen him around, but positive he hadn't. Burt knew he'd flip his lid if his son threw a party and had meaningless sex with a stranger.

Carole started picking up things here and there and Burt stopped her, promising Kurt and Finn would handle it all. The boys were quiet, and Rachel shifted uncomfortably, knowing Burt would tell her dads and she'd be in a world of trouble.

"I can honestly say I've never been more disappointed in my entire life."

Kurt winced at the words. He never thought he'd be the source of his father's disappointment, not like this. Instinctively he moved into Blaine and the other junior reciprocated, glancing from the side of his boyfriend's profile and back up to his father.

"Do you know what it feels like—no, of course you don't," Burt caught himself and smiled in disbelief, kicking a few bottles out of the way, "you don't know what it's like to think you can trust someone and have this happen. Carole and I sincerely believed that we could trust our two teenaged sons because they're good kids. Good kids who have never made us doubt them. And then I find out it's a lie. You've been misleading the whole time. These are the type of sons I have." he gestured around the house. "Sons I can't trust—"

"We're sorry, Burt—"

"I'm speaking." the man cut Finn off with a strong, commanding voice. Finn lowered his head once more.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's shoulder tightly after the boy began to tear up.

"Now look at my home. The home I work my ass off to make sure that you have a decent, safe place to stay." Kurt swiped a tear off his cheek and Blaine closed his eyes at the sight. "I come back to alcohol everywhere, my son in bed with some kid—"

"My name is Blaine."

The other teens in the room glanced over to see if Blaine was serious. Now was not the time for introductions. Not with Burt seconds away from flying off the handle.

Burt stopped his pacing and turned towards the kid. "I don't remember asking."

"I just thought you should know. I'm going to be around a long time."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Kurt wiped another tear and turned to face his boyfriend. "Blaine… just stop. Please."

Burt looked at the two of them trying to read the situation. There was no way his son was dating this snot nosed punk, and if he was, it'd be there last day. "As a matter of fact, leave. You and Rachel."

Blaine looked up at the man with anger all over his countenance. Rachel spoke up softly, "I don't have a ride."

"I'll take her," Finn suggested with a thoughtful tone. Burt rolled his eyes.

"No you won't."

Blaine stood up and looked to Rachel, "C'mon. I'll drop you off." He went over to his jeans and grabbed them before finding his boots. Burt watched the unfamiliar kid with a grimace, wanting nothing more than to throw the teen out on his ass. Rachel led the way to the door after apologizing to Burt once again, and Blaine only stared at him before looking at Kurt.

"Call me, please."

Burt shook his head. "Not happening. These two will be grounded for a long time."

Blaine stared at Burt some more and the older man smirked, not liking this kid's attitude at all. Eventually, Blaine exited the house, Rachel hopping into his passenger side, and the two sped off.

Burt sat down in his recliner after picking up a few cards that were scattered there, along with the cork to some bottle. He sat down and stared at Kurt and Finn, shaking his head.

"So who wants to tell me what the hell this is?"

Finn glanced at Kurt whose arms were crossed over his chest and spoke, since the whole thing was his idea. "Everything is my fault. I planned the party after hearing you two would take your honeymoon, and didn't give Kurt the chance to object really."

Burt adjusted the cap on his head. "How'd you get all of this liquor?"

"A friend." Finn answered, not wanting to rat out Puck. Though he was sure Burt suspected him anyway.

"We're sorry, dad," Kurt spoke up now, still not believing any of this was even happening. "We were stupid and we know you're disappointed—"

"Good." Burt got up from the seat. "Go get our luggage, take it up stairs, and then leave your phones, laptops, tablets, video game systems, everything in my room. Unplug your televisions and if there is anything else in that room of yours that makes you happy, get rid of it. Until I feel like letting you off punishment, you are on punishment. Am I understood?"

Both boys nodded.

"I didn't hear that."

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, Burt."

"After that is done, you will come back down here and clean this house until it is spotless. After school, you will report to the shop at exactly 3:00."

"What about glee club?" Finn exclaimed, wincing at how the sound of his own voice hurt his head. "Nationals is coming and we can't give up on the club."

Kurt shook his head, still in disbelief.

"Well on Tuesdays and Thursdays, you can show up later. When does glee club end? At 4?"

Both boys nodded.

"I'm sorry?"

"Yes. At 4, sir."

"Then you will be at the shop at 4:15 on those days."

Kurt and Finn both looked at their father/step-father with an understanding nod.

"Now, go do what I asked of you."

….

"Can you please slow down? My head is still whirling."

Blaine sped up the block with his eyes glued to the road. He couldn't believe anything that had happened. "This is such bullshit."

"I'm going to be dead when I get home. You're lucky he doesn't know your parents because Burt would definitely call them if he did."

"They're too busy fucking other people and keeping up the façade of a happy family to give a damn about what I do."

Rachel glanced over to the driver's seat.

"Kurt is the only good thing I have. I know you hate me—"

"I don't, Blaine."

Blaine sighed. "He's like… everything good. And now that's fucked up. Where do I turn?"

"At the light."

Blaine indicated and made a left, driving a few houses until Rachel told him to stop. Putting the car in park, he leant back and waited for the girl to get out.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you and Burt had to meet under those unfortunate circumstances."

Blaine nodded. "Me too."

"I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Blaine nodded, watching her get out the car. She smiled sadly before closing the door. "It will get better. He'll warm up to you."

She frowned at his laugh, and watched him put the car in gear. "Okay, Rachel."

….

It was Tuesday. Kurt sat in his sixth period class staring at the empty seat next to Mike. This made day two since he had seen or heard anything from Blaine. He was actually looking forward to school because it'd be the only place he could see him, with Burt having him on lock down, but apparently Blaine wasn't as pressed to see him.

The bell rang and Kurt stood up, lazily packing away his things. He didn't know why he bothered taking anything out as of late. It wasn't like he took any notes.

Mike and Tina cornered him outside of the classroom, walking with him to his locker. Kurt smiled over at them sadly and gave a small greeting.

"Hey guys."

Tina grabbed Kurt's hand in hers to slow the boy down. "Hey, we wanted to talk to you. Make sure everything is okay? I feel terrible about what happened, and Finn said you won't speak to him at home."

Kurt shrugged. "I guess I'm mad at him, though it's just as much my fault as his." he glanced over at Mike. "I mean I did tell him we should get everybody's ass out that night, but he insisted you guys stay. And while I'm still bitter that no one wanted to listen, I acknowledge it's my fault as well. All of this could've been avoided if I introduced Blaine to my dad when we started dating. Now," they turned the corner, walking slowly, "I don't know where he is, or if he's alright, or if he's pissed with me. Part of me thought to skip the rest of the day and go to his house but my father probably has spies in the school."

Mike leant against the row of lockers as Kurt jimmied his open. "I'll tell you what. You come to glee club this afternoon, get everything off your mind."

Kurt shook his head, unsure. "I still don't know if I want to come back. I did, before this. But now… I just want to go to work, and then go home and wallow."

Mike looked to Tina for help.

"C'mon," she smiled. "It'll get things off your mind."

"I doubt that."

Mike smiled. "You go to glee, and afterwards I'll go looking for him. Make sure he'll be at school tomorrow. And maybe after your punishment, you'll be able to convince your dad that he's a good guy."

Kurt smiled, closing his locker and looking at his friends. "I probably won't be off punishment until I'm 21. And by then I'm sure Blaine will have moved on."

Karofsky walked by, books under his arm, glaring at Kurt, and Mike stepped in front of him protectively. Karofsky smiled, continuing down the hall.

"Thanks." Kurt said shakily. Tina mumbled how much of an ass the jock was as Mike whispered it wasn't a problem.

"Just come today, and like I said, I'll go find him. Okay?"

"K."

….

It was Wednesday, and Blaine still hadn't shown up to school. Mike caught up with Kurt on the way out, explaining that the previous day he stopped by the Anderson house and they said he was boxing. Mike came back to the school, but the locker room was empty, so Kurt gave him the address to the gym Blaine spent his time at. The footballer promised to go that afternoon.

Kurt drove to the shop and it was a long afternoon of non–stop work. Eventually, it slowed down, and Kurt went over to help Burt with a few things.

"Go get the jack stands."

Kurt nodded, walking across the shop for a couple stands. He walked back over lugging the tools and placed them down besides his father's feet.

"And where's the torque converter?"

"To your left."

Burt nodded, lowering himself in front of the vehicle. "How was school?"

"Fine."

Burt began working, Kurt handing his father a wrench before wiping his oily hands on the fabric of his overalls. He took a deep breath and glanced to the clock, hoping they'd close up soon. He had a bunch of homework to tackle.

"Good," Burt responded. He began working on the loosening the link cables to the transmission and fluid cables from the radiator. Kurt watched and looked around the shop, Finn across the way doing an oil change.

"Is there something for me to do?" Kurt questioned in a bored tone. If he had to do this every day after school, he'd like to have something to do. Burt glanced up at him and shook his head no.

"Just stand there. I want to talk to you."

Kurt nodded, chewing on his lower lip. He watched as his father used the wrench to begin removing a couple bolts from the rear end. After Burt got them carefully removed, he worked on taking out the speedometer gear and lower bell covering. It was a good few minutes before the man spoke, and Kurt had almost forgotten he wanted to talk at all, lost in his own thoughts.

"Carole spoke with me, saying I should give you a chance to tell me your side of the story. As far as that boy went."

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned. He was sure Burt hated him, and it probably went both ways, but this wasn't the conversation he expected to engage in.

"Yeah," Burt continued to work fixedly, "him. Who is he?"

"We started dating in January. Just so you know he's not some strange guy that came over and got drunk."

"It's April."

Kurt nodded. "We weren't as open as we should've been."

"Why not?" Burt turned to face his son, stopping what he was doing completely.

Kurt sighed, glancing at the blue of his father's eyes. "He has a reputation. In the past, when people found out he was gay, they beat him rather brutally. Now, he believes the only way to keep people away is to be this bad guy and scare them off."

Burt was silent, looking at him expectantly for the rest of the story.

"I told Finn and everyone else about us about a month and a half ago. Finn hated him, and Rachel, but they didn't know him. No one did, because he refused to even speak to anyone but me. So of course, I didn't tell you, because obviously you'd hate him too. I just… he's a great guy, dad. And I apologize profusely for going behind your back. I just want you to know Blaine would never do anything to hurt me."

"He's a little rude one, you know."

Kurt smiled. "Blaine's protective of me. That's all."

Burt scratched his head tiredly, moving away to work on the transmission again. "I guess what I'm failing to realize is why he feels he needs to protect you from your own father."

Kurt shrugged, not really having an answer. "I can't say. It might have something to do with his own father being… someone he doesn't respect. But I don't know. I haven't even spoken to him, you know,"

Burt smiled. "Because I asked you not to?"

Kurt joined in with a smile of his own. "No. Come on, I'm crazy about him, dad. If he actually came to school this week I would've definitely tried to see how he was doing."

They both were quiet. Kurt continued to help, handing his father the appropriate tools and helping with replacing the vacuum lines. Burt noticed it was late, and Carole called soon after saying dinner was long ready.

"Let's get out of here."

….

Blaine flexed his hand a few times. The tape wrapped around it was really tight, but ensured he wouldn't reinjure his hand. He forced his right hand into the glove, taking a look at the punching bag and walking over.

He hated this. Everything was falling apart. His parents were of course acting as if everything was peachy in front of his face and in front of company when they had, but every night, Blaine lay there listening to the arguing.

He was dying to talk to Kurt but couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. Rachel texted him Sunday night saying that Finn broke up with her. She said that Burt was making Kurt and Finn end their relationships because he was pissed, and they wouldn't have any time in their life for significant others, with school and work and being in solitary confinement and all. Blaine just knew if he walked into school, Kurt would give him the same story, and he couldn't do that. He couldn't show up knowing that Kurt was going to end things between them.

Sweat was dripping off of the junior's body. He thundered a combo against the leather, grunting as the bag swayed, breathing heavily with no intention of stopping. It felt good doing this, getting his anger and frustrations out. It helped, for maybe a half hour or so. Then, he was right back to feeling like shit. As for now, he was going to continue beating the shit out of this punching bag until he could forget everything completely.

"What did the poor thing do to you?"

Blaine turned around to see a smiling Mike approaching. He said hello and stood in front of Blaine, watching him relax and return the greeting.

"Hey, Mike. What're you doing here?"

Mike walked closer, holding the bag for Blaine. Blaine put the gloves up to his face and began punching, swinging furiously with one fist after the other. Mike held the bag steady as best he could.

"I came to check on you. You weren't in school and Kurt is worried. He looks so lost, staring where you should be seated every day. Hasn't asked to go to the bathroom at all."

Blaine laughed, the tension leaving his shoulders as he stood up straight, looking at his friend.

"Seriously, bro," Mike continued. "What's up with you? Why aren't you coming? I know you can't afford to be out like this with that report card you showed me at the party."

Blaine smirked, shrugging. "Rachel said Finn broke up with her because Kurt's dad made him. Kurt's going to do the same thing."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Is that what Finn told her?"

"Yes."

The taller teen shook his head. "Well I don't know how factual that is. From what I understood, some shit went down with her and Quinn after you took my last condom and went upstairs. We all got to watch them make out and Finn wasn't pleased, to say the least. He probably told her that because neither girl remembers, though I don't see the big deal."

Blaine pulled his gloves off. "So Kurt doesn't want to break up with me?"

Mike smiled, "Um, no. He only wants to see you."

Blaine looked around the gym and smiled at some little kid trying to reach the speed bags. That was him once upon a time. "Let me go shower and then we can get out of here. I don't want to go home just yet."

Mike nodded. "The Thunder play against the Mavericks tonight. Puck and Sam are coming over to watch."

Blaine smiled. "Cool."

….

"Okay. So do you remember the plan?"

Blaine nodded, looking at Puck where they stood in Hall A. "Yes."

"Now go easy on him. Brad is our man." Puck said, wrapping his arm around Sam who was nodding. "But we want Kurt to be happy. He was in the dumps all week."

"You'd think he'd be happy to come back to glee after missing so much of it," Sam said, looking towards Mike. "But Tuesday he didn't even seem to care."

"Where are you going to be 6th period?" Mike questioned.

Blaine glanced around. "Um, I'll just go to gym. It's Finn's gym period right? Maybe he can sneak me in."

Mike nodded. "Okay, perfect. Just stick to the plan."

They started walking away and Blaine stood there, watching.

"And go easy on Brad!" Puck shouted.

Blaine walked away, going towards his first class, careful to avoid all the places his boyfriend would usually frequent. Hopefully, Kurt wouldn't be upset with him.

….

Kurt was livid. Blaine wasn't in his seat, and Mike failed as his accomplice and claimed to know nothing. This was bullshit. How was he supposed to tell Blaine his father wanted to have him over for dinner if he wouldn't come to school and he couldn't contact him?

….

Mr. Schue looked at his watch and frowned. "Where the hell is Mr. Brad? We were supposed to start 10 minutes ago."

Puck looked at Mike. "Where the hell is Anderson?" he whispered. Sam looked around nervously.

"What if he got caught?"

On cue, Blaine entered the room nervously, looking as if he'd just been in a struggle. "Hello?"

Everyone except for the three amigos gasped at the bad boy's arrival. Kurt's eyes went wide at the voice and he looked up to find exactly who he thought it was, standing in the middle of glee club.

Mr. Schue looked at the young man suspiciously. "How can I help you?" he knew of Blaine's reputation and he didn't think he wanted the young man distracting away from their focus during the time they were supposed to be getting ready for Nationals.

"I was sent here by Brad… he said he couldn't make it and wanted me to fill in."

Everyone looked around at one another, Mercedes glaring at Kurt questioningly and the young man shrugging his confusion.

"To fill in?" Mr. Schuester repeated. "You play piano?"

Blaine nodded, searching throughout the room for Kurt and smiling when they caught eyes. Kurt smiled back, so happy his boyfriend was okay and there with him.

"Okay…" Schue looked towards his students. "Let's get this show on the road."

Rachel had three solos that day. She gave Blaine sheet music after sheet music, and the boy tiredly played each song. After what seemed to be three days, four o'clock finally came, and Blaine let his head fall against the keys loudly.

"Okay guys, next week we have booty camp so please show up on time!"

Blaine sat up and looked at the director after hearing the words 'booty camp' shaking his head. _Fucking perv. _

Sam, Mike, and Puck rushed over after dismissal, and Blaine stood up, putting his hoodie back on.

"What'd you do with Brad?"

"Second floor janitor's closet."

The boys ran out of the room and Kurt swayed over not too long afterwards, an amused look playing on his face.

"I'm pissed at you, and if I didn't have to rush out the door to go to work, I'd hit you."

Blaine zipped his sweater up and smiled. "I'm sorry. It's a long story."

"Bye Blaine!" the girls shouted, waving as they left. Artie did too, following behind them.

"Bye," he said, before looking back at Kurt. "I missed you."

Kurt adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "I need to go."

Blaine walked over and kissed him chastely, hugging him closer. "I'm sorry you got in trouble."

"It's fine," Kurt smiled, "my dad was a little hot, but he cooled down. So if you'd like to come over for Friday night dinner tomorrow, that would be greatly appreciated. By both him and me."

Blaine quirked his eyebrow in shock. "Dinner? He wants me over for dinner?"

"Yes." Kurt kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the door, "I need to go before he extends my punishment. See you tomorrow in class, right Anderson?"

Blaine smiled. "I promise babe."

….

The next day, Blaine showed up to class on time, lollipop in his mouth and skateboard under his arm. As he took a seat between Mike and Mercedes in their geometry class, he couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

"Notebook, Blaine."

Blaine turned to Mercedes and smiled. "Oh yeah. Thanks."

Mike shook his head, getting up. "We have two minutes before class. I'll walk with you."

They headed over to Blaine's locker, slapping five with Puck along the way. They stopped in front of locker 143, the teen putting in his combination and opening it. Mike laughed as he told Blaine that Brad was out to get him, and Blaine rolled his eyes, telling Mike about dinner that night.

Karofsky and crew walked by, smiling at the couple. The jock stopped, making his friends stop as well.

"Michael, Michael, Michael. Hanging out with this homo now?"

Blaine slammed his locker and turned around to face the group.

"Go to where you're supposed to be," Mike responded shortly, "I don't have the patience for your nonsense today."

"Did I tell you boys I saw him and Hummel at the park last weekend? All over each other,"

Azimio made a disapproving face. "Can't you keep that gay shit in the bedroom, Anderson?"

"Karofsky didn't seem to mind." Blaine smiled, ignoring Mike when he tried to pull him away. "He kept watching, licking his lips, so I put on a show."

Karofsky pushed him back against the lockers and Blaine smirked until Mike broke it up. "Chill out, Karofsky! Shit!"

The bell rang and Azimio and friends led their leader away. "See you around, Anderson!"

"C'mon," Mike groaned. "I fucking hate those guys."

Blaine smirked holding his book close to him and following behind his friend.

….

Five minutes into sixth period, Blaine glanced around and noticed Kurt hadn't shown up. They'd spent all of lunch together, talking and occasionally kissing, Blaine smirking at a bitter looking Karofsky from across the room. Kurt wondered why everyone was giving Quinn and Rachel odd looks, but Blaine filled him in.

"Are you serious?"

Blaine nodded.

Now, he tapped his desk patiently, wondering where in the hell his boyfriend was. He got up and took the bathroom pass, entering the halls. The teacher didn't even bother reprimanding him for not asking.

He went to their special place in the basement, but it was empty. He shook his head, trying to remember Kurt's fifth period class. It was gym, so he headed towards the boy's locker room.

Though it was quiet because of students already dressed and in the gymnasium, Blaine could still hear the mumbling of a voice. He walked over to the aisle and heard the words more closely.

"What is it that you see in him?" the voice questioned. "He's a fake and a loser."

"Karofsky, just… j-j-just get your f-filthy hands off of me!"

Blaine's heart almost stopped. That was Kurt's voice. He ran over to the row of lockers where the voices were emanating and found Karofsky pressing his boyfriend into the lockers. The jock was too close to him, and seeing Kurt that scared automatically sent Blaine into protective mode. He rushed over and pushed the towering boy away, tackling him into the lockers and kneeing his gut.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted, tears streaming from his eyes. "Blaine, please—"

Karofsky gathered himself and placed his hands around the shorter teen's neck, pushing Blaine until he was trapped against the other side. Kurt rushed over to help but Karofsky pushed him away roughly, sending him tumbling to the ground. Blaine gasped for air, watching the scene unfold before kneeing Karofsky in the nuts this time.

The Titan doubled over, clutching his midsection. Blaine took a few steady breaths, standing up and punching him twice in the nose. He fell over a bench on to the ground and Blaine rushed over to help his boyfriend up.

"Blaine… can you take—take me home? He… he kissed me…"

Blaine's face went red. He had to be hearing things. "What?"

Kurt wiped his face, "P-Please baby. Just take me home."

The bad boy stood up. He about faced, walking over to Karofsky. The jock was in the process of getting up when Blaine straddled him, connecting punch after punch after punch to his face. He could hear Kurt screaming for him to stop, and someone else calling for help. Karofsky was a bloody mess, but it still wasn't good enough. His hand was in pain, but he continued to punch.

Someone yanked him away and dragged him throughout the locker room, roughly by the collar of his shirt. He looked around, shouting for Kurt as the person told him it was over.

"You're out of here, Anderson. I warned you! We're going to Figgins!"

Blaine looked around him for Kurt while Coach Beiste dragged him out of the room. They ended up in the hallway, Kurt sobbing behind him as he followed.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here, baby."

Blaine felt Coach Beiste's hand tightening around his shoulder as she dragged him off. He knew he was going to get kicked out after this. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

* * *

_A/N: Two chapters left. So... review? :-* _

_Less than three._

_-Janelle_


	8. Three Words

**Sweat**

_A/N: Shout outs to the caps lock master for the good juju. Let me know if it worked. ;)_

_I'd like to apologize to everyone that has author alerted me and sees my name in their emails every five seconds. I've been updating a lot this week. I've been home sick and bored out of my mind. So sorry. _

_Thanks for those beautiful reviews. It's great to see that none of you trusted me. Really great guys. _

_**PSA: Many of you have heard about the mass delete of M rated stories this website is doing. In the case that they delete my stories for being naughty, I made an account for scarves&coffee and this new fic site called yourfanfiction dot com (thank you tumblr anon). On both, my name is Janelle, not nellie12, but don't look for any stories yet because I haven't posted anything :(**_

_With that being said, SMUT warning! LOL. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mr. Anderson. I don't know what to do with you."

Blaine sat back in the cold, hard wooden chair of the principal's office. It had been a little over an hour since he was dragged inside by an irate Coach Beiste, and it seemed as if he'd be there until school let out. Figgins had tried calling his parents on more than five occasions, saying that his father's number only went straight to voicemail, and his mother's would ring without the option to leave a message. Blaine sat there, knowing the both of them were away once again, but not caring enough to tell his principal. It didn't matter anyway. It wasn't like they actually gave a damn.

The thing that scared him the most was that he wasn't regretful for what had happened. There was no doubt that if Blaine happened to see Karofsky again, he'd only go and finish where he left off.

It was a promise he made to Kurt. He told him they could look all they wanted, and whisper 'fag' behind his back, but the moment anyone laid a hand on him, Blaine would make sure it didn't happen again. He was proud that he kept his promise, whether or not it was the smartest thing to do.

The only downside to this was he didn't know what would happen with his future. Figgins didn't seem to know either. Blaine recalled a discussion between the principal, Coach Beiste, and guidance counselor earlier:

"_This is impossible. He's been to three different schools since this time last year. No other school is taking him, especially not a place like Dalton. Money or not."_

"_How do we let him stay here? What if this makes the news? Reporters will come and we can't have any negative publicity—"_

"_What do we do? Do we get the police involved? David's parents might want to press charges and we should report it—"_

"_No, Emma. We can't afford to bring any negative attention to McKinley. It's bad enough we get so little funding as it is. Just wait for their parents to show."_

_Good luck with that one, _Blaine thought. His parents weren't coming, but if Dave was lucky maybe his cared enough.

Blaine sat back and sighed, his mind drifting to Kurt. He couldn't believe that bastard had the audacity to put his lips on him, after all of the bullshit Karofsky put his boyfriend through. He had the audacity to force himself on Kurt.

And the look on Kurt's face was one Blaine knew he never ever wanted to see. It was one of pure horror, a look of fear that broke Blaine's heart in two. A look that he had worn a few years back.

Karofksy was lucky that Beiste stopped him when she did.

"A family member is here for Blaine," the secretary announced through the intercom. Figgins looked up through the glass windows into the main office and gestured for the person to come in. Blaine turned around to see who it was and rolled his eyes away after spotting his older brother.

The doorknob turned and in walked Cooper Anderson, dressed in all black, a small smile on his face. Figgins stood up an introduced himself, and Cooper did the same. He turned to look at Blaine and took a deep breath before taking a seat next to his younger brother.

"So, a Ms. Pillsbury got in contact with me. Said someone named Kurt told her Blaine had a brother? What happened here?"

Blaine still hadn't looked at Cooper since the first glance, annoyed that he even had the nerve to show up when he couldn't give a crap about him. He looked down at his slightly swollen hand and kept it there, counting down the seconds until he could see Kurt again.

"Well, Mr. Anderson," Principal Figgins began, "Blaine got into a fight with another student here. He roughed him up pretty badly and the student is being held somewhere else. I needed to see a parent or somebody because we don't tolerate this type of behavior. And this isn't the first time," Blaine closed his eyes, knowing it was all over, "he is steadily in detention, has a habit of using spray paint, skateboards through the halls."

Cooper nodded, glancing over to Blaine. This wasn't who he was. Blaine had always been a good kid, at least until that night. He thought about asking their parents to try Dalton, since that was where Cooper went growing up, and there never seemed to be a problem. Cooper was happy that Blaine didn't seem to have any injuries, like… the last time. But he was still disappointed this was even happening. "So what happens now?"

"I think you need to look for other options. Blaine can't stay at McKinley with his behavioral problems."

There was a commotion outside of the office and all three present turned to see it. Burt Hummel was there, followed by the glee club director, Blaine couldn't really remember his name, and then a school security officer that apparently couldn't hold the man back. Blaine stood, trying to see if he could see Kurt but he didn't. Then, Burt was bursting into the office, anger evident in every step he took, and was standing in front of Figgins' desk.

"Where are his parents?"

"Mr. Hummel," Figgins looked to Mr. Schuester for help, "erm… can you calm down?"

"That boy sexually harassed my son. I want to speak to his parents. I want an apology and I want him out of this damn school or I will sue the school board so hard they'll need to start a new district to be able to operate." Burt looked around the office and saw Blaine, and then Cooper who looked confused, and then back at Blaine.

"Kurt told me everything. He didn't want to but he did, and while things could've and should've been handled completely different, I suppose I need to thank you for showing up when you did."

Blaine nodded. "I really want to see him."

"Is Kurt your boyfriend?" Cooper asked, trying to put the pieces together.

"Yes," Burt answered, "Kurt's his boyfriend." Blaine smiled as Burt turned back to Figgins. Sue saw the commotion, walking into the overly crowded room to see what was going on. "Now I don't send my son here to be harassed. He's supposed to be getting an education. What are you going to do about this? And what have you been doing about it? Because I'm sure this bullying of kids has been going on for quite some time."

Schuester looked to Sylvester with a frown, going over to the wall seats and sitting down. Figgins seemed at a loss for words, looking at Blaine and Cooper and wondering if he should excuse them to deal with Burt. The security guard silently eased himself out the room, going to stand in the main office.

"I'm sorry, but I need to know how Blaine fits into all of this." The older Anderson cut in, "If you're kicking him out of school for defending someone's honor—"

"You're kicking him out?" Burt asked incredulously. "You're kicking him out for doing more for a student than you've been doing?"

"He put his hands on a student, Mr. Hummel!" Figgins stood up, "And said student could've been hospitalized if my staff hadn't gotten there in time. What would you do?"

"So what happens to Dave?" Mr. Schuester asked wearing a morbid expression. "Because he inappropriately touched a student of ours, and from what Kurt says, he engaged in the fight as well."

"If fighting isn't tolerated, then there is no way sexual harassment should be." Coach Sylvester attributed. "And I don't know about you, but if one stays and not the other, then you are sending the wrong message. Remember those pictures Figgins. I will not hesitate to show your wife."

Figgins sat back down, his head in his hands as he took a deep breath. All Blaine could do was hope that he'd be given a second chance. He was always receiving the short end of the stick because no one was willing to fight for him. But this time, there were a few people on his side.

And then, the principal looked up to everyone present, before focusing on Cooper.

"One week in house suspension."

Cooper nodded and Blaine smiled. He'd never been so happy to get suspended in his life. "Thank you sir. He'll stay out of trouble."

"What about the other kid? Karofsky?" Burt asked, staring the nervous principal down in a way that only made Figgins sink into his chair, nervously adjusting his tie. "Because I will sue—"

"I'll have to talk with his parents, but the offence will go on his permanent record, as will yours," he looked to Blaine, "and he'll be placed on suspension as well."

Cooper stood up as the group continued to speak. "Can I take him home now?"

Figgins nodded while listening to Burt's barking, but Blaine was already out of the office, rushing towards the guidance counselor. He knew that was where Kurt was. On the way, Cooper rushed behind him, trying to engage in some sort of conversation. His brother wasn't willing to give him much.

"You're free to go, Coop," Blaine said, walking quicker. "I know my way home."

"But you aren't supposed to be on school grounds. You're suspended—"

"Leave like you always do!" Blaine shouted, regretting it immediately. "Fuck, just go, please."

Cooper frowned. "I'll be out by my car, okay?"

"I drove."

Blaine sped down the hall, not caring whether or not his older brother had followed or decided to leave, though hopefully it was the latter.

Kurt must've heard him coming, because he was already on his feet with open arms when Blaine ran into the office. He grabbed the blue eyed teen, taking him into his arms and burying his head in Kurt's neck. He could feel Kurt relax into him and hear him sniffing as the floodgates opened again.

"Shh… don't cry baby, don't cry."

Ms. Pillsbury smiled awkwardly, looking for accurate pamphlets but frowning when she couldn't find any.

"What d-did—what happened-d?" Kurt stuttered out. His heart was beating and stomach felt completely empty as he expected the worst. It was like all the time he was promising Blaine everything would be fine, he never expected for this to happen.

But Blaine only squeezed him tighter and placed careful kisses along his jaw, careful not to trigger anything. Kurt continued to cry softly as he laced his hands behind Blaine's head.

"I got a week's suspension," Blaine smiled, knowing that it was weird for him to be happy, but Kurt pulled back and looked at him with a wide grin, and they could only laugh as they hugged one another tighter.

"Your dad and those other people stood up for me. My own parents didn't come, but I'm happy yours did."

"I'm sorry."

"Shh," Blaine rubbed his hand along Kurt's back soothingly, "it's fine. I just need you to stop crying, baby. I'm not letting this ever happen again."

Kurt buried his face further into Blaine and the dark haired teen smiled. He felt a little more secure about his future. He'd always have Kurt. That was what he needed.

Burt cleared his throat and knocked on the door. The boys both looked over to the source of the noise, neither releasing one another, and Burt smiled.

"I need to get back to work. Can I trust you to get my kid home?"

Blaine nodded feverishly. "Yes sir," Kurt smiled, drying his eyes and looking at his father.

Burt motioned towards the exit. "Let's get out of here."

….

Blaine sat on the couch of the Hudmel home. He looked around thinking about the last time he sat here as compared to now. Last time, he thought Burt would try and strangle him. This time, he was okay, and in a few hours they'd all be having dinner together; him and his boyfriend, Kurt's parents, and Finn. It seemed like it would be okay. At least for now.

Blaine hadn't heard anything from his parents or Cooper, and he preferred it this way. He liked it better when they left him alone. It was what they were good at, focusing on themselves. He did have a few texts from his friends asking if he was okay, and having friends was still strange, but it felt nice.

Kurt was in the shower for a long time, but he explained to Blaine he was going to take a hot one until the hot water ran out, in attempt to wash the feeling of Karofsky off of him. Of course, the words only made Blaine even more upset with the jock, but Kurt reminded him that it was all over.

Kurt looked in the mirror after brushing his teeth for the umpteenth time. He still wanted to cry. It was like no matter how many times he'd been bullied or slushied, nothing compared to that. Nothing compared to Dave pressing him against the locker and whispering in his ear, his lips lingering there before he kissed him on the lips.

He thought maybe if he could just hit him, it'd be a lot better. Blaine wouldn't have gotten himself in all that trouble, at least. But he could honestly say he'd never been so scared in his life. He couldn't move at all.

It didn't matter now. Kurt was pretty sure his father had scared the hell out of all of the school's employees, and not only him, but other kids would be safe. Unless Figgins didn't mind being on the defending end of a lawsuit.

Kurt trekked his way out of the bathroom and into his room, unwrapping the towel from his waist and putting on something comfortable. He settled on a long sleeved t-shirt and grey cotton bottoms. It was a little cool in the house and this would do. He slipped on a pair of slippers and headed downstairs where his boyfriend was waiting.

Blaine held him tightly and kissed his damp hair as they cuddled on the sofa. Kurt thought he was all out of tears, but it was something about being so warm and safe in Blaine's arms that reminded him of the fear and cold he felt a few hours prior.

Blaine lay them down so that Kurt was resting on top of him. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest, focusing on the rhythmic heart beat and nothing else. Blaine ran a few calloused fingers along his cheek and kissed his head again, whispering that it was okay. He continued to hold the elder teen tightly until Kurt was drifting off to sleep.

….

It turned out that the Hudmels were incredibly different than the Andersons. Of course, Blaine knew that going in to Friday night dinner, but he wasn't expecting their differences to be so drastic.

For one, they smiled at the dinner table. They found something to smile about, despite the day everyone endured. Burt said that any other day if he'd came home and found his son and a boy curled up, sleeping on the couch, he'd end up on trial. But after today and after knowing what Kurt meant to Blaine without the hazel eyed kid having to say anything, it was a little okay.

Even Kurt seemed to be a little better after waking up in Blaine's arm. He woke up to Carole and Burt in the kitchen, Carole slapping away his hand as he tried to eat something he wasn't supposed to, and Blaine fast asleep underneath him. He checked to make sure that Blaine wasn't touching him inappropriately and smiled when he wasn't, before waking his boyfriend up. They were both caught off guard to find that Kurt's parents were there with them asleep on the couch and Blaine was alive to tell the story.

Finn had a lot to say at dinner, whenever his mouth wasn't full, at least. He would swallow and go on and on about the day, saying he was upset that he was right there and didn't know, being that it was his gym period. He went on to talk about the rumor that Karofsky was transferring after word spread about him kissing Kurt, and then having a gay guy kick his ass, and then he finished with talking about Nationals and how excited everyone was to go to New York.

Blaine could honestly say he was ecstatic that Karofsky would be hitting the road, if that rumor was true, though he hated himself for not putting the pieces of the puzzle together. He was only teasing when mentioning Karofsky was watching, but he didn't actually think the jock would try and kiss his boyfriend. He didn't really think he was gay.

Carole seemed to ask him endless questions, all of which made him uncomfortable. She started with his grades and hobbies, and ended with family life. All of those things sucked. His grades sucked. His hobbies included failing at pulling off pro-skateboarding tricks, boxing, and doing Kurt, which was something he couldn't admit. And his family life sucked.

Luckily, Kurt changed the topics to something they could all enjoy, trying to get his mind off of the happenings of the day and focus on anything else really.

"So when will you guys be buying your tickets to New York?"

Burt and Carole exchanged a look as Finn stuffed mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Umm… we just spent a hell of a lot of money to go on a honeymoon, Kurt. I can't afford to leave the shop to go to New York."

Blaine watched his boyfriend frown and listened as Finn's fork dropped against his plate.

"But… it's National!" Finn exclaimed.

"Sorry, champ," Burt stated, and Carole gave them a remorseful look, "you'll have a great time without us. Bring back a trophy. We'll be there in spirit."

"I'll go." Blaine smiled, hoping to see his boyfriend smile too. Kurt looked at him and shrugged, and Blaine could honestly say that wasn't the reaction he was hoping to gage.

"I was going to drag you anyway," Kurt said, poking at his baked chicken. "But it's fine—"

"No," Blaine cut in with another smile, not believing he was about to say this. "I'll _go_."

Kurt, along with his entire family gave him an odd look. "I heard you, Blaine."

Blaine took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to better relay this. "Remember when we were in the shower and I—"

Finn began coughing uncontrollably and his mother reached over to pat his back, though she was very much interested in where this conversation was going. Kurt's eyes went wide as he stared at his boyfriend dubiously, and Burt pushed his plate away, crossing his arms on the table and looking at Blaine expectantly. "Go ahead, Blaine." the man said, "Finish what you were saying."

Blaine smiled nervously. The dining room was hot all of the sudden. He reached for his drink and emptied the cup before speaking. "I um… we weren't in the shower together," _at the time, _Blaine thought before continuing, "but at school, in the locker room, we were showering in separate stalls," Burt smirked watching Blaine fumble over his words, and Kurt looked like he wanted to kill him, "and I sang a little. So I was suggesting that I'd go to New York with you both," Finn finally caught his breath and tried to keep up, washing certain images out of his mind, "like a part of the glee club!" Blaine finished.

Kurt looked at him, trying to assess just how serious his boyfriend was. "You? Joining the New Directions?"

"Seriously?" Finn smiled. "Dude, that'd be awesome!"

Carole smiled, clapping a little. "Blaine, that sounds wonderful. I didn't know you sang."

Blaine shrugged. Anything to keep a sad face off of Kurt's beautiful one.

….

Blaine wasn't expecting to get the talk from Burt. Neither was Kurt, who hugged and kissed Blaine goodnight, and went up to bed looking like he'd just seen a ghost. Burt offering to buy them condoms was something he wasn't looking forward to, ever.

Blaine left the house, walking towards his car. It was a little after 10. They'd all went to the living room and watched a movie after dinner, and then Carole and Finn went off, leaving the last three to engage in rather uncomfortable conversation.

His house was empty when he got there. Blaine frowned and went up to his room. It sucked not being able to go home and gush to anyone about how happy he was.

As he lay down on the bed, still in his street clothes, Blaine took a moment to look at the ceiling. He wondered how in hell he was supposed to catch up, after a week of being at home suspended, and be of any benefit to the New Directions in New York. He'd probably suck at this whole show choir gig and they'd kick him off the team before he got to belt his last note. And let's not get him started on Brad.

Brad would _not _be happy to see him.

His phone vibrating brought him out of his thoughts. Blaine grabbed for it and he smiled, immediately answering it without hesitation.

"Kurt?"

"Hey, babe!" Kurt gushed, and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice. He grinned in addition, smiling as he sat up.

"Since when did you get your phone back?"

"Just now. My dad gave both Finn and I our things back. Not sure why, but I don't care. What are you doing?"

"I was just lying down, thinking about everything." Blaine stopped to kick his shoes off. "I miss you already."

"I miss you too. I hope you're not grounded after today?"

Blaine scoffed. "My parents aren't home, and they haven't called to check on me. So no, I'm free. Do you still have to work?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered, "I'm not all the way off punishment yet. But it's a start."

Blaine smiled. "I hear you beautiful. Maybe I can take you out whenever you get off?"

"I'd like that." Kurt replied, a smile on his lips. "I never thanked you for earlier. I mean it was scary, and I never want to see you do that to a person again, but thank you. If you didn't come when you did—"

"You don't have to worry about what could've happened because I did come. And you won't have to see me do that to someone unless I have to," Blaine promised. "Hold on, let me get comfortable."

Kurt nodded before realizing that wasn't sufficient an answer. "Okay honey."

Blaine put the phone down and got undressed, throwing on some shorts, and opting against a shirt. He threw himself against the bed and held the phone to his ears. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm in bed," Kurt said, "staring at the ceiling. Listening to your voice. I would try and sleep but I don't know how easy that'll be without you holding me."

Blaine smiled, knowing how it felt. He was incredibly lonely without Kurt there too. "I'll talk to you until you fall asleep then."

"Okay."

"So what are our plans for summer?" Blaine asked with a smile. He was hoping to take his boyfriend's mind off of everything.

"You should take me to Disney World."

Blaine laughed. "Okay. What else?"

"Annnddd…" Kurt dragged it out with the click of his tongue, "I don't know. If I have to be realistic it'll just be work, cooking for Finn, watching musicals, and having Rachel annoy be, but maybe this year it'll be different."

"It will be." Blaine answered, relaxing into his pillow. "I promise."

Kurt grinned, doing the same. "Okay."

They were comfortably quiet for a while. Blaine could hear relaxed breathing on the other end and wondered if his boyfriend had fallen asleep. "You still there beautiful?"

"I'm here, baby. Where are we going tomorrow?"

"Not telling you."

"C'mon."

"Nope."

"Fine," Kurt huffed, smiling as he pulled the covers over him. They were quiet once more, and Blaine smiled at the scent of vanilla on his sheets, imagining Kurt was there with him.

"What are you wearing?"

Blaine's eyes snapped open. "Me?"

Kurt laughed and Blaine started smiling, listening to the musical sound entering his ear. "No, Blaine. The guy behind you."

"You don't have to get smart," Blaine said with a grin, before looking down at his body. "Just a pair of shorts. Should I take them off?"

Kurt bit his lip at the question, looking up to make sure his door was locked. "Who am I to stop you?"

Blaine licked his lips. "You want to maybe hop on Skype and call me?"

"I can do that."

….

"You're so fucking hot."

Blaine stared at the screen of his laptop as his hand glided along his erect cock. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt's fingers disappearing into his tight hole, and how it was puckered around his fingers to begin with. Kurt was moaning, fucking himself onto those two fingers like a pro, and Blaine was losing his mind as he stroked his dick with a clasped fist, twisting his wrist on every other stroke in a way that made his toes curl.

"I wish it was you," he heard Kurt say, though the webcam was focused on Kurt's spread legs and hard cock. Blaine licked his lips as he imagined himself pounding into the little hole. He could almost hear Kurt now, begging him to get deeper and fuck him harder—

"If you were here right now," Kurt whined, "I know you'd hold me by my hips and fuck me into this mattress,"

Blaine groaned, his hand speeding up at the words. His legs began to shake and his body heated up in ways it only did at the sound of Kurt's voice. "Add a third f-finger," he told him, "and arch your back for me baby."

Kurt turned the music up in his room a little, knowing he'd be loud after this. He lay back on the pillow afterwards, adjusting his body and sliding the fingers out so Blaine could see everything. He glanced down to the screen and smiled, looking at Blaine sitting up on his bed, legs spread and hand gripping his cock, a little pre-come glistening on the head. He slicked his fingers up once more before placing them at his entrance and circling the rim slowly.

"I can't wait for this to be you again, Blaine."

Blaine gulped, eyes locked on the screen as he nodded. "Me too."

"What would you do if you were here?" Kurt started to slide his fingers inside, arching his back so that Blaine could see everything.

"I-I'd," he slowed down his hand, instead playing with his balls as he watched, "I'd take your cock between my lips…"

"Mmm…" Kurt smiled, easing his fingers further as he imagined it, "go on."

Blaine massaged his nuts as he took a deep breath. Kurt's long fingers disappearing inch by inch was something sure to drive him crazy. By the time the second knuckles were inside, he gulped and continued.

"I would let you sit me against the headboard and fuck my mouth, pull my hair, shove your dick as far into my mouth as you wanted to."

"_Baby," _Kurt's fingers were buried inside now, and he started working his ass and hand as he listened.

"Then I'd start finger fucking you while you moved in and out of my mouth. I'd make sure I'd get as deep as I could and have you falling apart."

The next moan Kurt cried out let Blaine know the boy was caressing his prostate, and he had to touch himself at the sounds. He started stroking himself and listening, biting his lip at what was on the screen.

"W-Would y-y-you fuck me?"

"Name the position."

Kurt growled and Blaine snapped his hips up off the bed, the desire to close his eyes, throw his head back, and fuck his own hand overwhelming, but he didn't want to miss a second of this.

"I'd love to ride you,"

"Fuck," Blaine cursed, his hand moving at a rapid pace. Kurt pushed his fingers even deeper and snapped his wrist, crying out Blaine's name as his hands clenched the pillows.

"I-I would climb on top, and slide down on to you slowly," he thrashed against the bed in pleasure each time he rubbed his bundle of nerves. Blaine must've been enjoying it because he was cursing and his bed was squeaking as he watched, "and then I'd reach behind me and play with your nuts as I bounce up and down on that beautiful cock."

Blaine felt the coiling in his gut, the sweat dripping down his sideburns, the sparks of pleasure running along his spine as he pulled his dick a couple more times. When he heard Kurt cry out and saw the come falling over his boyfriend's thighs and running down his cock, Blaine's eyes rolled back and he came hard all over his chest.

Both boys collapsed followed by ragged breaths and trembling legs. Blaine felt as if he was falling asleep until he heard Kurt's music cut off, and remembered he was in the middle of a video chat. He smiled, opening his eyes and looking down at himself, before his eyes found their way to the screen.

Kurt bit his lip coyly and Blaine smirked, thinking it was a little past late for that.

"I'm going to get in the shower, babe."

Blaine nodded, smiling widely. "Yeah, I think I will too. Text me when you're out?"

"Okay," Kurt grinned.

….

"Which one do you want, babe?"

"Mmmm…" Kurt smiled, looking at all the possible options. "I want the big brown puppy."

Blaine motioned towards the one his boyfriend wanted. "That one."

The carnival worker smiled, going to get it for him. Kurt cuddled into Blaine's side, and the bad boy wrapped his arm around him.

"Since when are you so good at darts?"

Blaine laughed, "Since you wanted a stuffed animal."

The man handed the huge puppy to Kurt and he gladly took it with a thank you.

"So do I win you something now?"

Blaine shook his head, leading Kurt away and walking towards the Ferris wheel. "I got my prize, beautiful."

They held hands, smiling at each other every few seconds, and stopping to share sweet kisses. Blaine smiled, hugging his boyfriend and lifting him in the air, laughing when Kurt demanded to be put down.

"You don't like it when I do that?"

"I'm not fond of heights, okay?" Kurt said with a smile, nudging Blaine in the arm when he laughed. They ended up on line for the ride and Blaine grabbed a few tickets out his pocket, handing them to the worker.

It was there, with the sun setting and casting the most amazing glow over Kurt's face, and with the boy smiling over at him, hugging the puppy closely, that Blaine knew he needed to tell him. He'd held it in long enough.

"Kurt."

Kurt stepped forward in line and turned back with a grin. "Yes, honey?"

Blaine took a deep breath, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend chastely on the lips. Kurt smiled into it, returning the gesture, his blue eyes shining with adoration.

"I love you, Kurt."

Kurt looked taken aback and Blaine wondered if he felt it too. If he felt the same way he did. Of course, whether or not wouldn't make a difference. He'd be around, and eventually, Kurt would feel the same way—

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

_A/N: Please review unless you want me to cry. _

_-Janelle_


	9. Dreamers

**Sweat**

_A/N: I just realized that this is Sweat's 2 month birthday yay :) This is the final chapter, and it was an amazing run. _

_You guys might not know this, but I began this story because of a gif that involved Kurt sparring with Sugar in the Big Brother episode. A few of my tumblr buddies might remember. I said I wanted to write a one shot and it grew into this, and I'm so glad people fell in love with this fic and what it came to be. I hope the journey was as amazing for you as it was for me while writing it. _

_Special thanks to my sweetheart Corey who was there during my whole insane *Janelle hates everything she writes and changes things 100 times* writing process. You are so appreciated. And HeyitsVal because your review telling me to cry actually made me cry. Bully :p _

_Here goes nothing. The ninth and final chapter of **Sweat.** I hope you all enjoy and please forgive me for the light Finchel. Please. _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Emotions were high in the airport terminal. Some students were squealing with excitement, anxious to board, others were more calm, mainly Puck and Blaine who spent the hour waiting talking about football, the mohawked teen trying to convince Blaine to join the team next year. Mr. Schuester spent his time trying to rehearse their songs and give encouraging tidbits, backed up by Ms. Pillsbury, but Rachel refused to let them go over anything. There could be spies ready to leak information, she explained, ignoring the way her club members rolled their eyes.

Kurt still wasn't too fond of the fact that they had to fly there. He'd never been on a plane before, and suddenly the nerves were riding high. What if they all crashed and burned before he had the opportunity to step foot in New York for the first time? What if everything he was working towards was never achieved because of a fiery death?

Thank goodness for his boyfriend who was there every step of the way; holding his hand as they sat in their seats after boarding, promising that they wouldn't crash and no birds would fly into the engine, asking on more than one occasion whether or not Kurt would like to join the 'mile high club' after a few minutes in the bathroom, and frowning at the repetitive _no's _he received.

Their friends would glance over to him ever so often and smile. Not only were they happy that Kurt had someone to love him and adore him, but they were happy their friend Blaine had that too.

….

The plane landed safely a couple hours later. Mr. Schuester dragged everybody to the hotel and stuck them in a room, giving orders not to leave, and to rehearse their songs and dance moves. The kids looked at him oddly as he turned and fled.

"Where the hell is he going?" Puck questioned, his eyebrow raised in suspicion, "and why does he get to leave but we don't?"

"And what's the point of being in New York if we can't _see _New York?" Santana chimed in. "C'mon! Berry made us practice this stuff a million and one times in the choir room. Let's get out of here."

"Mr. Schue said not to leave," Rachel responded, putting her foot down. "And a little more practice wouldn't kill anyone. From the top!"

A collective sound of groans filled the room as everyone stood to their feet to leave. Kurt smiled and patted his best friend on the shoulder, motioning out of the room. "Sorry, but I'm not missing New York because Mr. Schue wants us to beat a dead horse. He's probably out enjoying himself anyway."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him away, smiling softly at Rachel. She was left in the room with Finn who was looking down at his hands.

"You can go too." The brunette said softly. "I'm sure you want to."

"We should go out tonight," a nervous Finn answered, scratching at his chin. "I mean if you want to. I mean everyone else is—"

"I thought you weren't allowed to date?" replied a sarcastic Rachel, walking over to sit on one of the beds. "Which I'm sure was a lie because Kurt has yet to break up with Blaine."

Finn remained quiet. He felt bad for telling that lie, but he wasn't sure how to explain that he was ending their relationship because Rachel was slobbering all over his ex-girlfriend instead of him at that party. "So is that a no?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood to leave. Hopefully she'd be able to catch up with someone by now. "No, Finn."

….

_**Dudes I need help trying to serenade Rachel tonight. Can you help? –Finn**_

_**Sure! –Mike**_

_**If you come with me to the strip club on 44th afterwards –Puck**_

_**Totally! –Sam **_

_**Of course, bro –Artie**_

_**Can't. Sorry. –Kurt**_

_**No can do. Sex with your brother –Blaine**_

…_._

Kurt smiled softly as he settled closer to his fast asleep boyfriend, wrapping Blaine a little tighter in his arms. They'd spent the whole day walking through the city, Blaine remembering a little from the tour a guide gave him when he visited with his family a year ago. They stopped at 34th street and Blaine laughed as Kurt dragged him all throughout Macys, practically breaking his arm in the process. On their way to 42nd street and Broadway, they passed the Empire State Building and stopped to take pictures, Blaine cheesing as Kurt kissed his cheek.

Once they reached Broadway, things got interesting. Blaine almost got the both of them arrested after picking a lock to a theater, picking Kurt up over his shoulder to bring him inside after he refused, leading him over to the stage, and convincing Kurt to perform a song. Kurt almost died when he realized they were on the stage for one of his favorite musicals _Wicked, _but proved not to be all that hard to convince as he started belting out lyrics, smiling at a smiling Blaine who sat in the front row recording it. He looked over the empty theater, feeling as if one day this could be his, one day he could do it. Blaine hopped up on stage afterwards, pulling him closely into a soft kiss.

They smiled into it, melting into one another. Kurt couldn't fathom any of it, that he was happy, that he was on stage, in New York, on Broadway, kissing Blaine, who was slipping his hands around his waist and holding him closely, the both of them moving their lips in succession with the others.

Somehow Kurt ended up against the wall backstage, his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and hands combing through his hair. He bit his lip as Blaine squeezed his ass tightly, and sighed when Blaine's lips bit down on his neck, eyes rolling back as his boyfriend sucked on his pulse point. But that was the furthest they got. A minute later they were both running for their lives as a guard chased them throughout the building, Blaine laughing hysterically as he pushed the double doors open and followed after apparent track and field star Kurt Hummel.

They went to lunch, and after about half an hour of Kurt not speaking to him, Blaine led the way to the Toys"R"Us in Times Square, getting on the huge ride there and grinning like a fool with the seven year old girl next to him. Kurt really couldn't stay upset when he had such a goober for a boyfriend.

Blaine ended up buying a bunch of DVDs for them to take back to the hotel with them. Kurt checked a text he got from Finn about serenading Rachel and rolled his eyes. There was no way he was getting involved with the two of them again. Blaine looked down at his phone and typed out a message as the two of them continued, walking towards where they stayed in midtown. On the way, they passed by Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, complimenting the first girl on her new random hair cut and ignoring Santana's 'let's go to a sex shop' shout.

After arriving back, ordering room service, and watching Toy Story 1 and most of 2, Blaine was fast asleep in the hotel room they'd share with the other guys. Kurt held him closely, watching Woody and Buzz argue on the screen as he played big spoon. His mind was swimming with hundreds of thoughts; Nationals the next day, the beautiful boy in his arms, how he broke and entered a freaking Broadway theater and got to sing on stage because of this insane but beautiful boy in his arms, and something he organized to make Blaine happy in turn.

There was a high chance that it would backfire though, and it made Kurt more than a little anxious.

But Blaine deserved a little happiness. Hopefully he'd like the surprise.

Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled closer into Blaine's body, resting his head atop Blaine's shoulder, trying not to think too hard. There were a million things Kurt could be doing to distract him from how bad things could blow up, like actually going over that set list like Mr. Schue wanted them to do, work on his dance moves, help out with operation: Serenade Berry, but lying in bed with Blaine seemed a lot more appealing. Kurt smiled at the comfort he found in his boyfriend, even when the teen was fast asleep in his arms, all before he heard a little grunt leaving his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt's eyes went wide at the noise and he frowned, hoping Blaine wasn't having a bad dream because of the stress with his parents and everything else he faced at home. Blaine explained nightmares he had from time to time, and it broke Kurt to pieces. He tightened his hold on him and kissed the boy at the nape of his neck, thankful for the small amount of gel Blaine opted for today, but when Blaine grinded against him and made _that_ sound again, Kurt was convinced whatever this dream was, it couldn't be _too_ bad.

It might've been fantastic.

Then it happened again. Blaine grinded back and Kurt bit his lip to stay quiet at how _good _it felt; the wonderful friction of Blaine in his sweats rubbing against him in his briefs. He moved a smooth hand to the curve of Blaine's hip, trying to still him, not really wanting to get off by humping his sleeping boyfriend. That could probably be classified as wrong on more than a few levels. But in the midst of Kurt's inner thoughts, Blaine full out moaned this time.

"_Ooooooh, nnnnhh."_

Kurt felt himself getting excited from the breathy noises and feverish movements. _He better be dreaming about me, _he thought with a smirk, holding Blaine still in hopes that maybe he'd wake up. But Blaine only rolled over and out of Kurt's grasp so that he was on his belly, and began to rut against the hotel room's mattress.

Kurt peeled the covers off the both of them and watched with wide eyes. Blaine's hips snapped further into the bed, his deep voice groaning as he grinded into the mattress. Kurt gulped, wetting his lips as he watched, wondering if he should somehow help. He could help right? Blaine is his boyfriend, and this is his hotel bed Blaine's pounding into. He probably would feel better with a little relief—

"_Kuuuurrt." _

And that was all the invitation he needed. Kurt exhaled heavily, anticipation working at his nerves. He sent a warning text to Puck to let him know not to come back anytime soon. Puck sent a winking emoticon in response making the coiffed teen roll his blue eyes.

He slid his underwear over his hips and down his long legs, his cock getting harder just from looking at Blaine's tightly closed eyes, parted lips, and the way his hips were gyrating. He got on his knees next to his boyfriend, trying to imagine just what was going on in the teen's dream before mounting Blaine's legs, leaning down to place wet kisses over his bare back.

Blaine was whining now, his movements less frantic but steady as Kurt massaged the boxer's tense shoulders, placing gentle kisses along his back. He could hear his dreaming boyfriend whispering his name, dragging out each letter, while rubbing against the mattress. Kurt smiled against the tanned skin, his lips brushing against soft hair as he moved his hands slowly down Blaine's muscles and hooked them in the waist band of his sweat pants.

Slowly, Kurt tugged them down Blaine's body. He could hear a slight gasp once the teen's cock was freed, and Blaine moaned as he started to rut a little harder. Kurt looked at the boy's perfect ass and began to knead the supple flesh with each hand, smiling when Blaine began to push back into his touch. Moving further down the bed and ignoring his own aching cock, Kurt lowered his lips to Blaine's ass and began to pepper kisses all over the soft skin.

Blaine found himself clutching the bed sheets when a tongue flicked over his hole. His eyes snapped open and he looked up so quickly he became dizzy—only met by the dark wood of the headboard, reminding him he was in a hotel in NYC, alone with his gorgeous boyfriend. And then it happened again— a flat, wet tongue was trailing between his cheeks painfully slow, circling the rim but not quite entering, and he could only throw his head into the pillows to muffle the moan leaving his lips.

Kurt placed playful bites and kisses along the flesh of his cheeks, darting his tongue out every so often. When he felt Blaine wake up and start to writhe a little less frantic but still hasty beneath him, Kurt smiled, giving him a friendly greeting.

How'd you sleep honey?"

"Fuck," was the response he got. Kurt smiled as he circled his entrance again, only quicker this time.

"Kurt, please," Blaine pleaded, lifting his hips into the air. He hugged the pillow tightly and moaned once he felt his boyfriend's tongue pressing into the tight ring of muscles, stretching him while running beautifully long fingers up and down his thighs.

Blaine couldn't take it. He'd just been dreaming about Kurt pounding into him over the librarian's desk at school, and now he'd woken up to Kurt rimming him with a long, wet tongue that drove him crazy. Blaine needed him now.

Kurt spread Blaine's legs wider as he worked his tongue in and out of his tight hole, reveling in each and every sound it emitted from his boyfriend. Blaine was cursing and arching his back higher, whining, pleading, and Kurt couldn't wait any longer. He'd been teasing himself long enough too.

"I need you inside me, Kurt…"

"Turn on your side," he instructed, crawling his way over to the opposite side of the bed. Blaine obeyed, facing the direction of Mike and Sam's beds as he waited patiently. The racket of Kurt digging through his bag for lubricant and a condom only made him more excited, but he didn't want to touch himself. It'd be over way too early.

Kurt gathered what he needed and began to coat his fingers in a generous amount of lube. He held Blaine steady along the hip with one hand and pushed a finger in slowly with the other. Blaine reached up and wrapped his hand around Kurt's neck, holding him closely as the blue eyed teen worked his finger deeper and deeper.

"I want you now," Blaine breathed out huskily. He worked his ass back, and Kurt kissed him on the cheek, pulling out and adding another finger.

"You're so tight baby," Kurt answered, licking along the shell of Blaine's ear and gently working his fingers deeper. The moan that Blaine let escape had somehow succeeded in making Kurt even harder, but he managed to control himself and focus on stretching Blaine. "Just a little more, okay?"

"Mmmm," Blaine's toes curled as he grasped for the edge of the bed. Kurt had slipped his fingers even further and snapped his wrist so that he made contact with Blaine's prostate, teasing it softly. His body shivered in response as he bucked back, but Kurt was careful to avoid that spot again as he scissored his fingers, watching intimately as they entered Blaine's curvy ass.

"I'm gonna add a third," Kurt whispered hotly into the elder's ear, licking his lips as Blaine nodded fervently.

He fucked Blaine with those three fingers with a fast pace, watching with dark eyes as his boyfriend worked himself onto them. Kurt reached for the condom as he continued to stretch Blaine, ripping it with his teeth and spitting the foil somewhere over his shoulders. After another minute or so, he pulled his fingers out and began to roll the latex over his erect dick, groaning at Blaine's encouraging chants of 'make me scream' and began to slick himself up.

Pausing only to run his hand along Blaine's hips and thighs, Kurt lined himself up at the hazel eyed teen's entrance and dug his nails into the tanned skin, pushing forward as slowly as he could stand. He had to close his eyes at how tight and perfect Blaine felt around him as he inched further and further in, nails digging into the muscled thighs until he was buried.

Blaine let out a long breath after feeling Kurt was _finally _deep inside him. Kurt's chest was flush against his back, and his hand was trailing along his leg before settling at his hip, the other lacing into the bars of his headboard. He closed his eyes once Kurt's lips trailed along his neck, every hair on his body standing up when his teeth scraped along the sensitive skin there.

"You can m-move," Blaine told him anxiously. Kurt began to thrust slowly at first, carefully moving out, adoring the drag of Blaine's tightness around him, before leisurely moving forward. Once they were flush against one another again, and Blaine moaned his name, Kurt moved out slowly, allowing his boyfriend the opportunity to get used to the stretch.

His teeth dug into Blaine's shoulder the deeper he got. It was too much not to lose himself completely and rush this entire thing, fucking Blaine hard and fast just like he was begging for him to do. But he needed this to last a little while longer. Blaine needed to be taken care of for once.

The pace was quickened slightly. Kurt snapped his hips forward, grinding in and out of Blaine in a way that set his body on fire. He lifted one of Blaine's legs and held it in the air as he thrust forward, connecting with a spot that elicited a loud shout from the dark haired teen.

"Fuck!" Blaine cursed clutching the bed sheets, biting his lip into a grin, "Right there, Kurt-t, shit,"

"Where?" Kurt smiled into his ear as he pulled out and continued to thrust, missing where Blaine needed him to be completely. "Here?"

"Kurt, baby don't… please Kurt…"

"What am I d-doing?" Kurt moaned as he felt his stomach heating up and the chills lighting up his spine. He fucked Blaine's ass at a steady rhythm, trying to last as long as he could. "Doesn't it feel good babe?"

Blaine threw his head into the pillow, trying to move back but not able to because of the position Kurt had him in. His right leg was in the air as his boyfriend moved in and out of him, and all he could do was lie there and take it. His whimpering turned into a long drawn out song of Kurt's name, pleading for him to move deeper, and Blaine's hands flew into his sweaty curls once his boyfriend finally obliged.

"Oh? Is this… the spot you were… talking about?" Kurt teased in between breaths. He began panting as he neared his orgasm, smiling at Blaine's shouts. Once he slipped his hand between Blaine's legs and wrapped it around the boy's throbbing cock, Kurt had never been more thankful that he was in an empty hotel room and not at home. The words that left his boyfriend's mouth were not words for his family or friends to hear. He began to stroke up and down Blaine's hardness in time with his rhythm, squeezing at the head of Blaine's thick cock as he abused his pleasure spot again and again and—

Kurt felt Blaine clench around him and he tumbled over the edge, biting down against Blaine's shoulder once more and coming hard into the condom. Blaine's body was trembling as he came too, moaning Kurt's name into the pillows. They lay there silent for a moment, catching their breaths, relaxing into one another, smiling at their closeness. Eventually, Kurt sat up to pull out of Blaine, wincing at the oversensitivity. After tying off the condom and tossing it in the trash, Kurt lay back with a satisfied smile, staring at the ceiling. Blaine rolled over slowly and nestled into his boyfriend's side.

"I fucking love you."

Kurt laughed, pulling Blaine closer. "I love you too, silly. So… that must've been a nice dream, huh?"

….

"New Directions are up next!"

Mr. Schue nodded and turned to face his club, smiling in what he hoped to be a comforting way at their nervous faces. "Are we ready guys? This is what we've worked so hard for! Let's get out there and win this thing!"

"I feel sick," Brittany confessed, turning to look at her fellow glee clubbers. "What if we all get on stage and forget the lyrics and choreography?"

They all just looked at her in response, their faces turning pale at the thought. "Oh my god. We're screwed," Artie said aloud, shaking his head.

"Guys are you serious?" Rachel took her place in front of all of them with her usual overabundance of confidence. "We worked and worked for this. There is no way any of you will mess this up for me—"

"What she's trying to say guys," Mr. Schue cut in as Blaine rolled his eyes at the club's captain, "is that we'll do great." He patted Brittany on the back and the girl smiled, "You all are winners either way for taking this journey despite the hardships, and making it here!"

"Except for Anderson," Santana said with a smirk, "he didn't face any hardships. He only joined so that he could make out with Kurt in the back row while people sing their solos."

Kurt blushed as he turned back to the club's director. "We don't do that."

"Anyway," Mr. Schue resumed, not failing to notice the smirk on Blaine's face. There was no way those two would be sitting together for glee club next year. "You have two more minutes. Shake out the nerves and get behind that curtain. Show New York what you guys have and bring it all back to McKinley!"

The club formed a circle and hyped themselves up before taking the stage. This was it.

….

That was it.

Blaine shook his head as he glared at Finn and Rachel along with the rest of the New Directions. They were doing so well. The song was going great. Their outfits looked amazing. Kurt's ass looked fantastic, though that probably wasn't something the judges' decision would be based on. Nevertheless, it did, and they were all good.

Then _Finchel _had to make out during their performance and ruin it all.

Oh well, there was always next year, Blaine thought. As long as he behaved how he promised both Burt and Kurt he would, and stayed out of trouble. His senior year could be magic.

Their senior year could be.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands tighter as they sat on the couch backstage, waiting for the results to be posted. Kurt seemed almost out of it, glancing around every few moments as if he was looking for someone. Blaine found it odd.

"Babe?"

His boyfriend glanced over at him, blue eyes brighter than usual. "Yes, honey?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Kurt smiled, turning back around and watching the other show choirs mingle. They stayed there a few more minutes, talking with the rest of the club, smiling here or there, glaring at Finn and Rachel, and nodding at Mr. Schue's encouraging words.

Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand a little tighter and turned to look at his boyfriend warily. Kurt was staring down the long hall and Blaine shook his head, demanding an explanation.

"Tell me what's bothering you, Kurt. And don't say it's nothing. I know something—"

"I invited someone to see you perform," Kurt interrupted, trying to smile but not quite succeeding. The look came out as an unsure grimace.

Blaine quirked an eyebrow at the words. "Who?"

"Hey little bro," Cooper said with a smile, patting Blaine on the shoulder. His younger brother looked up quickly and his face quickly turned into a frown.

"What are you doing here?"

Cooper looked to Kurt for help, but the coiffed teen wasn't sure how to assist in the matter.

"I came to see you and your friends perform in New York! You all were amazing, I mean that kiss was a little over the top but the songs—"

"I don't need you here." Blaine stood up, still clutching Kurt's hands as he tried to walk off. Where he was going, he wasn't sure, but it didn't matter because Kurt was stopping him.

"Can you two maybe talk, baby?"

"Talk about what?" Blaine questioned with the roll of his eyes, "If he wanted to talk he wouldn't have left the first chance he got, but he did. I didn't need him anyway."

Kurt pulled on Blaine's hand to stop his boyfriend from dragging him down the hall. "Listen, Blaine. Please?"

Blaine sighed in exasperation but stopped, turning around to look at the boy he loved.

"He wants to make things right. Now I don't know what he did but he's obviously sorry—"

"How can you say that when you don't know anything about this?"

"Easily," Kurt replied, moving his hand to either side of Blaine's face, holding him securely. "I didn't know anything about you when we met but I could tell by the look on your eyes you needed someone. And it was perfect because I did too." Blaine was quiet as Kurt continued, his voice cracking slightly, "You explained to me all that you had done and the reasons you did them, and I knew from a simple glance that you just needed a chance and you could redeem yourself. I think you've done a pretty good job of it, no matter how bumpy the road along the way." he lowered his hands into Blaine's as the hazel eyed teen looked at him with watery eyes. "You did it Blaine. You redeemed yourself. After all of the fighting and the hurt, you're at a place of content. Don't you think he deserves a chance?"

Blaine pulled Kurt closer into him as the blue eyed teen reciprocated a tight hug. "All I want is for you to be happy. Your brother misses you, and no matter what happened I'm sure you miss your older brother as well."

"He knew all about it. I told him everything," Blaine said softly, gripping Kurt tighter. "About the bullying, and why. I told him I needed him. He wasn't happy I was gay, and he said gay kids got bullied, there wasn't anything he could do."

Kurt frowned into his shoulder as he listened.

"And then he said I could always go to Dalton, but I didn't want to run. What was running going to solve? I needed help."

"And then…" Kurt trailed off, trying not to tear up.

"And then they jumped me."

Kurt winced at the confirmation.

"But Cooper was too cool to be bothered." Blaine continued, "All of his friends were straight and he is, so he didn't want to let anyone know his little brother wasn't. He'd be the laughing stock around town. By this time, our parents had begun fighting, and I had to transfer schools, and he went to college hours away just so he could maintain his cool guy reputation. Be the guy everyone loved."

"Why are you still holding this against him? He wants to fix this—" Kurt pulled away when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Just wanted to let you know we lost. Twelfth." Sam announced to them before walking away sadly. A few people were holding Santana back as she tried to take Rachel's head off, and both Blaine and Kurt could only shake their heads in response.

"I'm upset he gave up on me because of who I am, Kurt. Has anyone done that to you before?"

Kurt shook his head. "I may not have been in your exact situation, but I have had people let me down when I needed their support. But we grew past that. You can to."

Mr. Schue walked over with a blank face. "We need to get back to the hotel, guys, but Blaine," he turned to face the shorter junior, "I told your brother you could hang out with him for a while. Curfew's at 9, okay buddy? Early flight."

"Okay!" Kurt answered before Blaine could tell him otherwise, "I'll be over in a minute."

The glee club director walked off and Blaine sighed, looking at his boyfriend in an annoyed fashion.

Kurt kissed him softly on the lips. "Go have fun. I love you."

Blaine watched him walk away and go over to Cooper who smiled at him. They exchanged a few words and Kurt turned around to wave goodbye. Blaine did the same, though he wasn't pleased.

The New Directions left, rather unhappy with themselves. Cooper walked over to join his younger brother and smiled at him apprehensively.

"I got us tickets to Jones vs. Tate at Madison Square Garden. I figured on the way there, I could apologize for being such an asshole when you needed me the most. If you'd like to join me?"

Blaine looked up at his older brother, the guy he used to look up to more than anyone else in the world, and shook his head. "Why now?"

"Tomorrow's not promised today." Cooper answered, watching the remaining choirs who were celebrating and taking pictures finally begin to file out. "Kurt's a great guy, and he told me everything I knew about you. Everything I knew to be true, but was too scared of a punk kid to admit." He stopped to clasp his brother on the shoulder, "You're amazing Blaine, whether you believe it or not, and you were one of my best friends. I'd love it if we could go back to that, be the older brother you needed."

When Blaine didn't answer, Cooper ruffled his dark hair in defeat. "At least go to the fight with me. Give me this one last thing."

….

_**Four months later…**_

"Why is the fire on so low?" Kurt started adjusting the eyes on the stove before Blaine slapped his hand away.

"Why are you in here? I got this."

Kurt laughed, "Oh you got this, huh?"

"I don't take over your kitchen at Friday night dinner so don't take over mine at Tuesday night dinner, okay?"

Blaine pushed Kurt out of his kitchen, but Kurt laughed as Cooper pushed the both of them out.

"What are you doing?" Blaine frowned, still holding a spatula.

"I don't trust you. We just got this place and there is no way I'm letting you burn it to the ground, thank you very much," he took the spatula from his little brother and pointed into the living room where Burt and Carole were. "If Kurt isn't in here to watch you, there is no way you're staying in here alone."

"Ha," Kurt stuck his tongue out and traipsed into the living room with his parents. Blaine folded his arms and followed.

Things had changed so much, but for the better. Blaine now lived with Cooper in a comfortable two bedroom apartment about fifteen minutes away from Kurt's house. The two were getting along a lot better, often hanging out and doing things they missed out on. Cooper and Kurt were close too, though Blaine didn't like that his brother would take his boyfriend's side on everything.

At least he had Burt now.

The brothers' parents were still going through their motions, but at least Blaine wasn't as affected by it as he was when he lived there. Sure it hurt, but they were grown. Life went on. Blaine knew he'd be a better man than his father, and he and Kurt would end up happy throughout the years like his OTP Burt and Carole.

They sat at the dinner table conversing. Kurt was ecstatic that everything had turned out okay between Blaine and Cooper, and that his boyfriend had someone in his family to be there for him. Kurt was in love, and his parents were happy for him, as were his friends, and more importantly, they were happy.

Kurt and Blaine glanced over at each other over the spaghetti and meatballs Cooper had prepared. They smiled as Burt and Cooper talked about how expensive senior dues were and about senior trip, graduation, maybe another Nationals stint. Blaine smiled when Cooper volunteered his little brother's services at the shop after school to help pay, and Burt thought that was a wonderful idea. When Kurt started laughing and Burt said he'd be working there too, Blaine got the opportunity to stick his tongue out at his boyfriend.

Kurt's parents waited in the car for him as the two love birds kissed goodnight. Blaine promised to see him in the morning so they could enjoy their last few days of summer vacation together, and Kurt smiled at the thought alone. He was so happy he still couldn't understand.

Watching Kurt leave always hurt in a way that Blaine thought was unhealthy, but he smiled and waved goodnight anyway. Burt tipped his hat, and Carole blew a kiss, all before they pulled away.

Despite how crazy things were throughout his junior year, starting at one school and ending at another, Blaine knew one thing for sure.

Senior year would be amazing.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: So Cooper wasn't as epic as he is in **Roommates,** but he's a cool guy. _

_And yes, there are a lot of mentions about senior year... who knows. Maybe there'll be a senior year... _

_Thank you all SO much for reading and supporting my work! I hope that you'll review and say whether or not you liked it. _

_Love you all. Less than three. _

_-Janelle_

* * *

**In to skank!Kurt & nerd!Blaine? Go to my page and check out the new story **You Got Me!


End file.
